A Different Competition
by HalcyonMoments11
Summary: NEW ENDING! EDITING! "Partners?" "If you want to win you're going to have to learn to work together." "You'll never understand." "Then teach me." He met her glare evenly. "Pay attention." KaiOc,TyHil,MaxMari,RayMar Don't own beyblade! ch.26 REDONE!
1. So It Begins

**A Different Competition**

_By MythicalSpirit14_

**A/N: **Well I decided to touch some things up seeing as how I have a little more writing experience now. I won't change much just a few things I've noticed I _really_ need to fix. My first Beyblade story, and generally my first story ever. Hope you like it!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Sarcastic_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: So It Begins 

The sun's last rays beat down on our favorite Beyblade team as they reclined after another day's worth of hard training. Ok so their training had really only consisted of relaxing but whatever Chief said right? Alright fine, so there had been suggestions to do something else all day but each of them was met with another reason not to do anything or why they deserved this break. And who would argue with that?

So back to the current situation involving Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai who were currently relaxing at their favorite spot-the hill by the river in Tyson's home town.

"Hey Tyson! …Tyson!" came Kenny's voice, rushed and urgent.

Said teen sat up with a sigh.

"What's up chief?" he asked.

"Posters… around town… new Beyblade tournament…" replied Kenny out of breath.

"What?!" questioned Max sitting up.

Ray and Kai sat up as well.

"There is a new Beyblade tournament being advertised." said Kenny wiping the sweat from his brow and taking off his glasses.

"Since when?" asked Ray.

"Just today." Kenny responded as he wiped his glasses and put them back on.

"Let's go check it out!" Tyson suggested standing up.

Kenny led them to a poster and read it out loud.

"Beyblade tournament coming to town! All beybladers welcome. Rules and Regulations: 1) there must be the same amount of boys and girls on team."

"What?!" shouted Tyson.

"Shh, Tyson I'm not finished." stated Kenny.

"2) During the tournament there will be tag team battles, 2 on 2, each pair must consist of one boy and one girl. Try outs will be in 6 weeks." Kenny finished reading the poster.

"Kenny how are we going to find 4 girls that can really blade in such short notice?" asked Max.

"We will find them." Kenny reassured him though his tone of voice wasn't very convincing.

"I know we will… just where?" Max continued scratching his head with a sigh.

"Well maybe we should think about this for tonight and report what we think tomorrow." Ray suggested.

"Sounds good to me." said Max.

"Ok." said Tyson, "Kai?" he asked.

"Whatever." replied Kai.

"That's a yes." Tyson laughed.

"Ok meet back here tomorrow around noon." Kenny instructed.

"Alright." they replied and everyone walked away.

* * *

At Tyson's House

"Hey little dude!" exclaimed Grandpa, "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking…" replied Tyson.

"You thinking… it must be serious." Grandpa laughed.

"Hey!"

"Well what is it little man?" Grandpa questioned ignoring his grandsons' out burst.

"Well there is a new beyblading tournament." Tyson explained.

"So you're great at that!" said Grandpa.

"Yeah, well there has to be girls on team now and I'm trying to think of someone I can practice with." Tyson continued.

"Oh… well good luck little dude…" Grandpa said.

"Thanks Grandpa… what's for dinner?" asked Tyson.

"Ramen and fish sticks." Grandpa replied.

"Awesome my favorites!" Tyson exclaimed jumping up and down.

After Dinner

"Well thanks Grandpa I'm gonna go to bed now." Tyson stated with a yawn.

"Alright little dude." replied Grandpa.

Tyson sighed after striping down to his boxers and a tank top. He lay done and looked up at the blank ceiling.

'_Who to choose… Mariah… no Ray will probably pick her. Emily… no to stuck up. Hilary… Hilary… yeah, she's been getting better at beyblading I can teach her some stuff… Hilary will work… hopefully.'_

And then Tyson drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With Max

"Hey dad… do you think I'll think of someone in time?" Max questioned unsure of himself.

"Absolutely, don't worry Max you'll figure it out." replied his dad cheerfully.

"Thanks… I guess I'm gonna go to bed." Max sighed.

"Alright son." his dad replied.

The cold sheets met his warms skin causing the blonde teen to shiver slightly as he lay down on his bed.

'_Maybe Emily… no she's on vacation. …Oh I know… I've got to find Mariam… she's a great beyblader!' _thought Max to himself.

* * *

With Ray

'_I know Mariah will be perfect for this. I just hope the rest of the White Tiger X won't mind…'_ thought Ray to himself as he got ready for bed.

'_They probably won't… Well I hope not.'_ was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With Kai

Kai closed his eyes as he relaxed, the cold sheets pressing against his shirtless back.

'_There is really no girl around here that can blade…'_ Kai thought to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Day

"Hey guys, so how'd you do?" asked Kenny.

"Well I thought maybe Mariah…" Ray spoke up.

"She's a really good choice, try to get a hold of her and ask." Kenny instructed. "How about you Max?" he asked.

"Well I thought I'd try and find Mariam…" said Max with a slight smile.

"Ok, sounds good to me and you Tyson?" Kenny continued turning to the said teen.

"Well Hilary is getting better and all so how about her?" asked Tyson.

"Good choice Tyson, she's pretty good, and you Kai?" said Kenny.

He didn't reply.

"Kai you need to find someone." said Kenny with a sigh.

"I'm aware of this." Kai stated.

"Well Ray, Tyson, and Max you guys go try and contact those girls and get them to come here." said Kenny.

They nodded as a reply and walked off in separate directions.

"And Kai you _need_ to think of someone soon." Kenny stated turning on the dual haired teen.

"Hn." replied Kai.

**

* * *

A/N: **Well tell me what you think about the changes, I'm going to continue editing for a while so catch ya later! 

Review please!

-MS14-


	2. The Girl For Kai

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Well I forgot to mention the ages of everyone so here they are:

Tyson: 15

Max: 15

Ray: 15

Kai: 15

Hilary: 15

Mariah: 15

Mariam: 15

April (OC): 15

I thought that would be a good age for everyone.

So without further a due here's chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Girl for Kai**

Ray was the first one to return, and he looked pretty happy.

"So I take it that it went well?" Kenny questioned noticing the smile of Ray's face.

"She'll be here tomorrow." he replied with a nod.

"Well that's one down…" Kenny sighed in relief.

Max came back next.

"Did you get a hold of her?" asked Kenny.

"Yes." replied Max.

"Well what did she say?" Kenny pressed excitedly.

"She should be here late tomorrow." replied Max with a beaming smile.

"Good…two down, two to go." Kenny counted off.

"So Mariah's coming too?" asked Max turning to his Neko-jinn friend.

"Yeah." replied Ray.

Tyson came running up to them with Hilary right behind him.

"Alright Kenny we're ready!" said Tyson stopping in front of Max.

"Three down…" said Kenny.

"So you guys got a hold of Mariah and Mariam?" asked Tyson.

"Yep, they'll be here tomorrow!" replied Max happily.

"Good that means all we need is Kai to pick someone." said Tyson looking at Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Kai, you're gonna find someone! I mean who wouldn't want to be teamed up with such a friendly and charming guy like you?" Tyson teased.

Kai glared at the navy haired teen.

"Don't make him mad Tyson…" Hilary warned.

"I'm just joking with him Hilary." replied Tyson.

"That's not what it looked like to me…" Hilary stated.

"Well I was." Tyson insisted with a glare towards his partner.

"No you weren't" Hilary countered returning his glare.

"You guys don't start…" Kenny sighed.

"Come on guys cut it out." said Ray getting in between Hilary and Tyson.

"Alright Chief…" Tyson agreed cooling down. "Just this once…" he shot towards Hilary.

She stuck her tongue out in return.

"Excuse me…" came a voice from behind all of them.

They turned to look at the person who had spoken. She smiled slightly, obviously nervous at the sudden attention as she brushed her long, black bangs out of her dark blue eyes and lightly tanned face.

"I uh… need some help. You see I'm new here and I think I'm a little lost…" she laughed rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Tyson." Tyson introduced himself sticking out his hand.

"April Olaena." She replied shaking his hand.

"I'm Max." Max greeted with a smile.

"My name is Ray." said Ray politely.

"Kenny." replied Kenny looking at her.

"I'm Hilary, it's nice to meet you." Hilary stated with a slight bow of her head.

April turned to Kai, "And you?" she asked.

He looked up at her but didn't reply.

"Oh that's just Kai, the sour house of the group." Tyson told her with a laugh.

"You guys are the Blade Breakers aren't you?!" she questioned excitedly.

"Uh, yeah…" replied Tyson, "Nice to meet another fan." he said with a smile. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"You guys are the ones that inspired me to start beyblading!" she said happily.

"Cool." Max replied.

"Oh… it's so awesome to meet you guys!" April exclaimed.

"Hey do you have your blade with you?" asked Hilary.

"Always." April replied with a smile.

"Well do you want to battle?" asked Hilary.

"Absolutely!" April replied taking her beyblade out of her pocket.

"Ok let's go." said Hilary taking out her beyblade.

"Alright girls here we go!" Max began in a commentary voice.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" yelled Tyson and Max together.

"Go Syron!" yelled April.

'_Syron… wait dose this girl have a bit beast?'_ Kai questioned himself.

"Come on Selun!" yelled Hilary. (**A/N: **I know Hilary doesn't have a beyblade or a bit beast but in this story she does).

"Oh Hilary took a hard hit there…" said Max pretending to be an announcer.

"Come on Syron lets show her what we've got!" yelled April.

Just then a red dragon bit beast came out of April's beyblade. It had a black diamond shape on its forehead and the bottoms of its wings was an orange color, the bit beast was really big.

"Whoa, April's pulling out the big fire arms now!" said Max looking at April's bit beast.

"Oh yeah… lets go Selun!" yelled Hilary. Her bit beast appeared.

It was a yellow snake-like dragon, it had 4 small legs with very sharp looking claws and it was big as well.

"Ok… 2 bit beast, 2 determined girls who's gonna win?!" Max questioned.

"Go Syron, final attack!" yelled April.

"Go Selun!" yelled Hilary.

Their beyblades collided.

Hilary's flew out of the bey-stadium and April's just barely continued to spin inside it.

"Well that's it, April wins!" shouted Max.

"That was an awesome bey-battle." April said holding out a hand.

"Yeah… it was." said Hilary shaking April's hand.

"Let's do it again sometime." April suggested.

"Sounds good." replied Hilary with a laugh.

"Her." Kenny looked up at the dual haired teen next to him slightly surprised at his blunt statement.

"What did you say Kai?" he asked.

"She is going to be my partner." Kai stated.

"You're serious?" said Kenny in disbelief.

"Yes." he replied, "You…" April looked up at him as he nodded his head towards her.

"It's April… what do you want?" she questioned.

"You're going to be my partner for the beyblade tournament." Kai stated. It was more of a command than a question.

"What?" asked April.

"The beyblade tournament, we need girls on our team and were wondering if you'd like to be Kai's partner." Kenny asked rewording Kai's demand to more of a suggestion.

"Really… me… of course… oh this is so awesome!" said April happily.

"Cool now we've got our team!" Max stated with a smile.

"Yeah now all we have to do is meet Mariah and Mariam at the airport tomorrow. said Ray.

"Yes, beyblade tournament here we come! The Blade Breakers are back and are back in the game!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Alright!" shouted Max jumping up and down.

"Ok, April meet us at the airport tomorrow around 2:00 p.m., we're gonna meet the rest of the team there, you do know where the airport is right" said Kenny.

"Yes, I moved here from America so…" said April.

"Alright see you then." said Kenny.

"Sounds good, see you guys tomorrow!" April called with a wave and she walked away.

"Well later guys, I've gotta go…" Hilary stated.

"See you Hilary." Tyson replied with a wave.

"Hey guys you wanna sleep over at my house I'm sure Grandpa won't mind?" Tyson questioned.

"Sounds good." said Ray.

"Alright." replied Max.

"Sure." Kenny responded.

"Whatever." replied Kai.

"Ok, let's go." Tyson said as he turned towards his house the others following him as they talked about the up coming tournament- minus Kai of course, who simply followed silently.

**

* * *

A/N: **Well hope you liked it! Please review! 

-MS14-


	3. The Rest of the Team

_**Hey thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, but school got in the way.**_

**Chapter 3: The Rest of the Team**

They arrived at Tyson's house at 8:00 p.m. and went in side. They went into the dojo and got out the extra mats to sleep on.

"Well tomorrow after Mariah and Mariam get here we can head over to the BBA Head Quarters" said Kenny.

"Yea, I can't wait" said Max excitedly.

"I know… this is going to be an excellent beyblade tournament" said Ray sitting down on his mat.

"We're lucky we found some girls for the tournament" said Kenny.

"Yea, I know" replied Tyson.

"No we're lucky Kai found a girl for the tournament" said Max.

"Whatever" replied Kai.

"He's right you know" said Tyson.

"Tyson shut up" said Kai coldly.

"Ok… but one thing… what made you pick April, you're usually so picky" asked Tyson.

Kai shrugged, "she's strong" was all he said.

"Oh" replied Tyson, "well how about you Maxi" asked Tyson.

"What" asked Max.

"Why'd you pick Mariam" asked Ray.

"Oh… well… I remembered how strong of a bladder she was" replied Max.

"Ok" said Ray sarcastically.

"Well why'd you pick Mariah" asked Max.

"Because I've known her for a long time" replied Ray.

"What about you Tyson" he asked.

"Well… I really don't know…" replied Tyson.

"Whatever, as long as we've got a team" said Kenny.

"Well let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" said Ray.

"Ok, good night" said Max lying down.

They all fell asleep with in 10 minutes.

------------------------ The Next Day

It was 10:30 a.m. and everyone was awake, well except Tyson.

Kenny had been in the dojo for 10 minutes now trying to wake Tyson up.

"TYSON WAKE UP" yelled Kenny.

"Kenny… sleep" moaned Tyson.

Ray came in.

"Don't worry Kenny I've got it" said Ray.

"Tyson, breakfast" called Ray.

"BREAKFAST" shouted Tyson as he shot up.

"I should've thought of that" said Kenny.

"Good your up now let's go" said Ray.

"You mean you woke me up for nothing" said Tyson.

"No there's breakfast, but come on we've gotta get moving" said Ray.

"Alright" said Tyson as he got out of bed.

They ate breakfast and went outside to do a little training. They had 4 rows of 10 cans set up so they could work on concentration exercises.

"Go Driger" shouted Ray.

Driger successfully dodged all ten cans 10 times though. (Hey what do you expect.)

"Nice Ray" said Max.

"Thanks Max" replied Ray.

"But let me show you my favorite beyblade attack" said Max.

"Ok, show me" said Ray.

"Go Draciel" shouted Max, "gravity control" yelled Max.

A huge wave appeared and destroyed all 10 cans.

"Max, I've seen that move so many times" said Ray.

"Good job Max" said Kenny.

"Oh, Kenny did you get that" asked Max.

"Yea, I'm downloading it now" replied Kenny.

"Hey Max you wanna bey-battle" asked Tyson.

"Not now guys we've got to go pick up some beyblade parts" said Kenny.

"Oh…ok" said Max.

They went to the beyblade parts store to get the parts that Kenny needed and when they got there Hilary and April were there to.

"Hilary, April, what are you guys doing here" asked Kenny.

"Well probably the same as you" replied April.

"Yea, I was showing April around town when we decided to stop and get some beyblade parts" said Hilary.

"Hilary, you've known me for a long time, so you know I'm the one who fixes the blades" said Kenny.

"Yea, yea, all we were doing was looking anyways" said Hilary.

"Yea, so what do we need, we'll help you guys find what do we need, we'll help" said April.

"Well we need at least 20 attack rings and 15 or so defense rings" replied Kenny.

"Alright, let's go guys" said April.

After about 20 minutes they had found everything that Kenny needed.

"Well its 12:30 now so we can get some lunch and then head to the airport" said Kenny.

"Ok let's go back to Tyson's I'll make some lunch" said Ray.

"Ok, let's go" said Tyson.

They were back at Tyson's house by 12:45.

"So this is where the famous Tyson Granger lives" said April looking around.

"Yep, this is it" said Tyson.

"Well I'm gonna go help Ray with lunch" said Hilary.

"Ok see ya" said April.

"So where do you guys practice" asked April looking at Tyson.

"Oh, over by the dojo" replied Tyson.

"Cool" said April.

"You wanna do a little practicing" asked Max.

"Sounds good to me" said April.

April followed Tyson, Max, and Kai to the dojo.

"This is a nice little training area" said April.

"Well we do most of our training at the BBA Head Quarters" said Max.

"Oh, ok" replied April.

April set up 10 cans in a pattern and started to practice dodging.

"Go Syron" yelled April.

She dodged every can perfectly.

"Wow, you're pretty good April" said Max.

"Thanks Max" replied April smiling.

"You picked a good one Kai" said Tyson.

This made April smile even more.

"Hn, whatever" said Kai.

April stopped smiling.

"What did you say Kai" asked April anger rising in her voice.

"Whatever, are you deaf" replied Kai.

"Excuse me, why'd you pick me if I'm supposedly not good" she asked her anger rising.

Now she was starting to get on Kai's nerves.

"I'm your captain you better show me some respect" said Kai anger now in his voice.

"Captain or not I'm your partner you better treat me as such" yelled April.

Tyson and Max just stared the only person to yell at Kai like that was Tyson.

"I can easily replace you" said Kai coldness in his voice.

"Is that so, then name one girl you can replace me with right now" said April angrily.

Kai didn't say anything he just glared at April.

April smiled she knew she had won this battle.

"Ok then, lunch is ready" said Ray interrupting April's and Kai's glaring contest.

"Ok" said April cheerfully.

"Lunch" said Tyson as he ran into the house.

April and Max followed with Kai behind them.

'_This girl is different, not even Tyson would stand up to me like that'_ thought Kai to himself, _'this will be interesting'_ thought Kai with a grin.

After lunch they all went to the airport to greet Mariah and Mariam.

Mariah arrived first.

"Hey guys" said Mariah with a wave.

"How's it going Ray" asked Mariah giving Ray a hug.

Ray blushed a little.

"Good Mariah, and you" he asked.

"Well the flight was boring but I'm looking forward to practicing with you guys" replied Mariah.

After about 10 minutes Mariam arrived.

"Hey Mariam over hear" yelled Max.

"Hey Max" said Mariam heading towards them.

"What's up guys" asked Mariam.

"Not much, hey I want you guys to meet April she's Kai's partner" said Max.

"Hey how's it going" said April with a little wave.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mariah" said Mariah holding out a hand for April to shake.

She shook it.

"Hello I'm Mariam" said Mairam with a slight bow of her head.

"Nice to meet you guys" replied April.

"Well let's go we've gotta stop at Tyson's house and then head to the BBA Head Quarters" said Kenny happily.

"Ok let's go" replied everyone.

And the new team headed off to start their training for the new beyblading tournament.

**_Well hope you liked it! Next chapter is called BBA Head Quarters I know not much of a title but it's still gonna be a good chapter. Well please review._**

_**Review Responses: **_

**Kurasgurl: _Thanks for the awesome review! _**

**Ray-Tiger-Cat:_ Thanks for the help and thanks for the review!_**

**Morjouse: _Thanks for the help with Mariam's bit beast!_**


	4. BBA Head Quarters

_**Hey I'm so so so sorry for not being able to update for so long! School got in the way. Well here is Chapter 4. Again sorry it took so long!**_

**Chapter 4: BBA Head Quarters**

They all went to Tyson's house, picked up the beyblade parts and arrived at the BBA Head Quarters around 3:30.

"Well I had a feeling the Blade Breakers would be coming around soon" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson, well we have our team and are ready to practice" said Kenny.

"Good, good, now lets see who we have here" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Well there's Mariah, she's Ray's partner, Mariam, and she's Max's partner, Hilary is Tyson's partner, and April is Kai's" said Kenny pointing to each of the pairs as he said them.

"April… I've never heard of her… well where did you come from" asked Mr. Dickenson.

"I moved here from America 2 weeks ago" replied April.

"Well you must be quite a strong beyblader for Kai to pick you as his partner" said Mr. Dickenson.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Thank you" replied April with a smile.

"Well I have already picked out a room for you to stay in, so you can go home pack some things and come back here" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Thank you Mr. Dickenson" said Kenny.

"Here is your room number" said Mr. Dickenson handing Kenny a piece of paper with the number 141 on it.

"Thanks again, we will be back here before 6 o'clock" said Kenny.

"See you then" said Mr. Dickenson.

"I haven't even told my mom that I was on a beyblade team yet, so I highly doubt that she'll allow me to move here without an explanation" said April.

"It's ok Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, and I will go with you so we can tell her" said Kenny.

"Yea" said Max.

"Ok thanks" replied April.

"Hey Kenny, since we've got our stuff we're gonna stay here and get settled in the room, is that ok" asked Maraim.

"Yea, room 141" replied Kenny

"Thanks see you guys later" said Mariah grabbing her stuff.

"Ok let's go" said Kenny.

"See ya later guys I'm gonna go pack" said Hilary with a wave.

"Ok see ya" replied April.

They at Aprils house which was a creamish color with a tan roof and a porch that went around the house.

"Here we are" said April, "by the way when you first meet my mom you mite want to call her Mrs.Olanen" said April.

"Will do" said Tyson.

April led them into the house.

"Hey mom you here" yelled April.

"In the kitchen dear" came a muffled voice.

They followed April into the kitchen.

"Hey mom I want you to meet some of my new friends" said April.

Mrs.Olaean was doing dishes.

"Ok dear" she relied as she turned around.

April's mom had black hair, green eyes, was 5 foot 5 inches, and looked like she was in her late 30's.

"Mom this is Kenny, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai" said April pointing to each one of them as she said their name.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you guys" said Mrs.Olanen

"Nice to meet you too" said Kenny.

"Well what brings you boys here" asked Mrs.Olanen.

"Well we are a beyblading group called the Blade Breakers and we would like April to be part of our team" said Kenny.

"Ok, she loves that game" said Mrs.Olanen.

"Well there's a tournament coming up so that means we need to train and we usually stay at the BBA Head Quarters" said Kenny.

"Ok, but for how long" asked Mrs.Olanen.

"At the least 6 weeks, but probably more" replied Kenny.

"Well… as long as there are other girls on the team" said Mrs.Olanen.

"There is, thank you mom, thank you" said April hugging her mom.

"Alright go get packed and remember to stay in touch" said Mrs.Olanen.

"Ok mom" said April running up stairs.

"Well we need to pack to so we should probably go" said Kenny.

"Ok, see you soon boys" said Mrs.Olanen.

They left Aprils house and went to their own to pack.

Everyone that had left to pack were back at the BBA Head Quarters around 5:30.

"Well let's go see our room" said Tyson, "race ya Maxi" said Tyson.

"You know you'll lose" he replied.

"Ok let's go" shouted Tyson, and they were off.

"Room 141" shouted Kenny.

"Thanks chief" yelled Tyson rounding a corner.

"Feh" said Kai.

"Well let's go" said Kenny.

"Tyson is so immature sometimes" said Hilary getting into the elevator.

"I barley Know him and I can tell" said April.

Hilary laughed, "yea well that's Tyson" said Hilary.

They arrived at room 141 and opened the door. They walked into cream colored room with a tan carpet, on the left of the room there was a couch, a little coffee table in front of it, and a TV behind the coffee table. On the right was a bookshelf, and 2 other shelves, one for CD's, and one for movies and video games. In the back right corner there was a lounge chair with a night stand next to it, on the other side of the night stand was a window sill seat in the back wall. There was a stereo next to the hallway door. There were 3 doors, one apparently for the bathroom and the other two were bedroom doors. One bedroom door on each side of the living room.

"Hey guys what took ya" said Maraim looking up, her and Mariah were sitting on the couch.

"We had to pack for 6 or so weeks" replied Hilary.

"Ok, well girl's room is on the left boys on the right" said Mariah.

"Ok" said April walking towards the left side of the living room.

"Hey… how'd… you guys… get back… before us" asked Max between breaths.

"The elevator Max" replied Hilary.

"Oh" said Tyson.

"The boys get the room on the right" said Hilary walking over towards the left side of the room.

"Ok" said Max and Tyson together.

The girl's room was a sea foam green with a teal rug. There were 4 beds, and at the far side of the room there was a window. Mariah had the bed closest to the door, and then Mariam, then Hilary, and April had the bed closest to the window.

The boy's room was a light blue wit a dark blue rug. There was 5 beds, a small desk, and a window at the far side of the room. Kenny got the bed closest to the door, then Tyson, then Max, then Ray, and Kai's bed was closest to the window.

After getting all settled in everyone was out in the living room. Max and Tyson video games with Mariam, Mariah, and Ray watching them. Kenny was working on his lab top, April was sitting in the window sill seat looking outside, and Kai was sitting in the chair in the corner reading a book.

"Man I'm hungry" complained Tyson after about 10 minutes.

"Let's go down and eat" said Max.

"Alright let's go" said Kenny.

They all got up and went down to cafeteria for dinner. They came back up at about 8:30.

"Well guys let's hit the sack we've got first team practice tomorrow" said Hilary.

They all went in their rooms got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

'_Our first team practice is tomorrow… this will be good'_ thought April to herself as she fell asleep.

**_Well thanks for the reviews! Next Chapter, Ch5: First Team Practice_**

_**I will up date as soon as possible!**_


	5. First Team Practice

_**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews! Well here's chapter 5, and don't worry there is some beyblading in this one!**_

**Chapter 5: First Team Practice**

Everyone woke up to an alarm clock at 9:00. After about 10 minutes everyone was out in the living room.

"Well we better get moving, after we're all dressed we can go get some breakfast and the train" said Kenny.

"Ok" replied everyone sleepily.

5 minutes later they were all back out and headed down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast they all went down to the training arena.

"Well here we are" said Tyson looking around.

"Whoa" was all April could say.

It was huge! There had to be like 50 bey-statiums in there along with all the other training equipment in there.

"Yea, it's awesome" said Ray.

"Well guys get with your partners and let's get to work" said Kenny opening his lab top.

"Ok Chief" said Tyson running off.

"Tyson… Tyson will you slow down" yelled Hilary after him.

"Well come on Max let's go" said Mariam.

"Yea, let's go" said Max.

"So what's first Ray" asked Mariah.

"What do you say we practice our attacks" asked Ray.

"Sounds good" replied Mariah.

"So what are we gonna do Kai" asked April.

"We practice attack moves" replied Kai, "come on" said Kai.

"Ok" replied April as she followed him.

Tyson and Hilary were practicing endurance and attack skills.

"Tyson this isn't working" complained Hilary.

"It will just stop complaining" said Tyson, "just pull the rip cord a little harder and with more feeling" said Tyson.

"Ok" replied Hilary readying herself.

"3… 2… 1… NOW" shouted Tyson.

"Go Selun" shouted Hilary.

"Go Dragoon" shouted Tyson.

Both beyblades landed in the bey-statium.

"Selun" shouted Hilary, and her yellow dragon appeared.

"Alright Dragoon" shouted Tyson, and his blue dragon appeared.

'_I can feel the power of Selun… I can do this'_ thought Hilary to herself.

'_She gets better with every try'_ thought Tyson to himself.

"Selun… Lightning Storm" shouted Hilary.

"What… No way Hilary… Dragoon, Galaxy Storm" yelled Tyson.

A huge storm erupted over their bey-dish. Their beyblades hit each other with full force. Hilary's beyblade went flying out of the stadium and Tyson's spun on in the dish.

Hilary was breathing heavily as she picked up Selun.

"Good job Hilary" said Tyson as he grabbed Dragoon.

"Thanks" replied Hilary.

"Since when do you have a true attack" asked Tyson.

"I don't know… I just felt it and… Lightning Storm was the result" replied Hilary.

"You connected with Selun is why" said Tyson.

"It felt great" said Hilary.

"Let's go again" said Tyson.

"Let's go" replied Hilary.

"Go Driger, Gatlin Claw Attack" shouted Ray.

Driger destroyed everything in its path with a flash. (What do you expect?)

"Nice Ray" said Mariah.

"Thank Mariah" replied Ray.

"But beat this… Go Galux… Cat Bites Attack" yelled Mariah.

Galux sliced everything to pieces.

"Good job Mariah" said Ray.

"Thanks" replied Mariah.

"Together this time" asked Ray.

"Sounds good let's go" replied Mariah.

"Draciel" shouted Max.

"Come on Sharkrash" shouted Mariam, "look out Max here I come" said Mariam.

"Let's go" replied Max.

"Go Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

Sharkrash attacked Draciel.

"Draciel, Gravity Control" shouted Max.

"Wha… oh no" said Mariam.

A huge wave appeared and knocked Sharkrash out of the bey-statium.

Both Max and Mariam were breathing heavily.

"Nice battle Mariam" said Max holding out a hand.

"Yea, a very good one Maxi" said Mariam taking Max's hand.

"Wanna go again" asked Mariam.

"Yea, let's go" replied Max happily.

"Go Syron" yelled April, and her red dragon appeared.

"Dranzer" shouted Kai, and his red phoenix appeared.

"Come on Syron, we can do this, Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

Shots of flame shaped as daggers flew at Dranzer.

"Dranzer attack" shouted Kai.

Dranzer attacked Syron.

"Syron dodge" yelled April.

Syron just barely dodged Dranzer.

"Go Syron attack" yelled April.

"Attack Dranzer" shouted Kai.

Their beyblades collided.

"Come on Syron" shouted April.

"Go Dranzer" yelled Kai.

By this time the rest of the Blade Breakers had stopped what they were doing and were watching Kai and April.

"One last try" said April, "Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

"Blazing Gig" shouted Kai.

An explosion of flame erupted from the 2 blades, a huge flash and it was over.

April's blade was out of the dish and Kai's wobbled a little in the dish.

April picked up Syron breathing heavily.

"That was… an awesome battle" said April between breaths.

"You can do better" replied Kai unemotionally.

"What… did you see what I just did" asked April annoyed.

"You can do better" was all Kai said.

"Whatever" replied April angrily.

"Very good job guys… well it's 1 o'clock, let's get lunch" said Kenny.

They went and had lunch and by 2:00 were back at the training arena.

"Alright guy's I need your beyblades so I can see if they need any up grading or fixing" said Kenny.

"Ok Chief" said Tyson handing him Dragoon.

After Kenny had everyone's beyblades he got to work.

"Well what do we do know Ray" asked Mariah.

"We wait" said Ray.

"Two laps around the arena" said Kai.

"What" complained Tyson, "but Kai".

"Now" said Kai in a demanding voice.

"Oh come on Tyson, let's just go" said Hilary.

"But… fine" moaned Tyson as everyone started to fun.

"Is Kai always like this" asked April.

"Don't worry he's not that bad once you get to know him" replied Ray.  
"Easy for you to say you're not his partner" said April.

Max and Ray laughed.

"Ray's right don't worry he'll loosen up" said Max.

"I hope so" replied April.

"Hey Max when did you get that new move" asked Mariam.

"Oh… last tournament" replied Max.

"Well it's really good" said Mariam.

"Thanks" replied Max with a smile.

They finished the two laps.

"Well how's it going Chief" asked Tyson out of breath.

"It's going to take longer than I thought" replied Kenny.

"Ok" said Hilary.

"So now what Kai" asked Tyson.

"Do what you want" replied Kai.

"Yes" said Max and Tyson at the same time.

Kai walked away from everyone else and the rest of the team split up into a group of boys and a group of girls.

All the girls were sitting by one of the bey-statiums talking.

"So how did everyone here meet their partner" asked April.

"Well Ray and I have been friends since we were little" replied Mariah.

"Max and I were rivals once, well my team was trying to capture the Blade Breakers bit beast, but when I battled Max I could tell that we had no reason to take Draciel away, and after he won we became friends" said Mariam.

"Tyson and I go to the same school and that's where I met him. I couldn't stand him! But I eventually became part of the team, and that's how I met him" replied Hilary.

"How about you April" asked Mariah.

"Well Hilary knows, Tyson and her were fighting and I came up to ask them something. When I realized who they were, Hilary asked me to bey-battle and I agreed. I ended up wining and Kai kindda demanded that I be his partner" said April with a shrug.

"Oh… well that's cool" said Mariah.

"Why dose Kai always sit by himself" asked Mariam looking over at him.

"I don't know… I'm gonna go try to talk to him" said April getting up and walking over towards Kai.

'_April is one of the strongest girls I've ever met. I knew I was going to win but I didn't expect Dranzer to be wobbling afterwards'_ thought Kai to himself.

"Hey Kai, what's up" asked April.

He didn't answer.

"What cha doing" she asked.

Kai rolled his eyes, "thinking" he replied.

"Oh" said April, "about what" she asked.

"None of your business" replied Kai.

"Sure it is you're my partner" said April.

Kai didn't say anything.

"Hey look I'm trying to be nice the least you can do is answer me" said April anger in her voice.

"Whatever" replied Kai.

"I know… you won't answer me because you were thinking about me weren't you" said April in an annoying voice.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"You were, what about" she asked.

"Again none of you're business" replied Kai.

"Well if it's about me I have the right to know" said April her temper rising.

"They're my thoughts I have the right to keep them to myself if I want" replied Kai coldly.

"Whatever" said April turning her back towards him.

'_Fine'_ he thought to himself, "I was thinking about our bey-battle, happy now

he said.

"Really" asked April.

"Yes, now will you leave me alone" asked Kai.

"Fine" moaned April as she got up.

"You know you have a way of getting on my nerves" said Kai as she left.

"Thank you" said April as she smiled.

Kai rolled his eyes and grinned a little.

"Well guys sorry but it's going to take longer than I thought so let's go back upstairs" said Kenny.

"Ok" replied everyone.

They went back to their room.

"Well we got a break I'm gonna take a shower" said Hilary.

"I'm next" said Mariah.

"Then me" said Mariam.

"Ok then I'm last" said April.

"Alright I'll be out in a few" said Hilary.

Max and Tyson started playing videogames and Ray, Mariam, and April sat down to watch them. Kenny went into the room to work on the beyblades and Kai sat away from everyone and started reading.

Hilary came out after 10 minutes and Mariah went in. Hilary was wearing blue jean shorts and a pink t-shirt over a white shirt.

'_Wow she look's cute, whoa, whoa, whoa what am I thinking'_ thought Tyson to himself. He shook his head and started playing videogames again.

Hilary sat down on the couch next to Ray, Mariam, and April to watch Max and Tyson.

"Well I think I'm gonna go for a walk' said April getting up.

"Ok, don't be gone long" said Hilary.

"I won't see ya" replied April as she walked out the door.

April put her hand in her pocket and gripped her hand around Syron, she had taken it back when Kenny wasn't looking.

She pulled her beyblade out of her pocket and looked at it.

"What are we gonna do Syron" she asked it.

'_Kai is such a jerk… but today when I beybladed against him, some thing pushed me to be the best I could be'_ she thought to herself.

"Then he goes and say's you can do better" said April in a mocking tone.

"I'll show him… I will beat him" said April as she put Syron on her launcher and put the ripcord through.

"3… 2… 1" she counted down to herself.

"Let it rip" she yelled.

April was in an ally with a lot of wooden boxes and a few trash cans, about 3 blocks away from BBA Head Quarters.

"Watch out Kai" mumbled April to herself.

Two hours passed and April still hadn't returned.

"Where's April she should have been back by now" said Hilary in a worried voice.

Kai stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going" asked Tyson.

"To find April she has been gone to long" replied Kai.

"I'll come to" said Tyson.

"No, I'll find her" said Kai as he left.

"Ok, what's his problem" asked Tyson.

"Well what would you do if Hilary left and hadn't come back in two hours" asked Ray.

"Same thing" replied Tyson.

'_Stupid girl'_ thought Kai to himself.

'_Why do I always get stuck with the stubborn ones, first Tyson now her. But when I saw her blade something told me she was the one that would fight with me… she was the one that would help me win'_ he thought.

He heard the sound of a beyblade spinning and went towards it.

Kai found April in the exact spot she had been in for two hours. She looked exhausted, she was filthy and wet but her eyes had a determination in them Kai had only seen once before. When Tyson and him bey-battled for the championship.

She called Syron back to her and put her beyblade back on her launcher.

"Go Syron" she yelled.

Kai pulled out Dranzer and put his beyblade on his launcher.

Out of no where Kai's beyblade attacked April's.

"Wha… ok, Syron" she called, and her red dragon appeared.

"Dranzer" yelled Kai.

"What… Kai" said April surprised.

Kai's red phoenix appeared from his beyblade.

"Go Dranzer" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't, go Syron" Shouted April.

Their beyblades attacked each other constantly for 10 minutes.

Both April and Kai were smiling.

'_I can't remember the last time I had this much fun'_ thought April to herself.

' _I'm actually having fun'_ thought Kai to himself.

"Come on Syron" yelled April.

"Go Dranzer" shouted Kai.

Kai's beyblade went up in the air for an attack.

"Defensive mode Syron" yelled April.

Dranzer hit Syron but barley had an effect.

"Syron attack" yelled April.

"Dranzer dodge" yelled Kai.

Dranzer dodged Syron's attack.

"Blazing Gig" shouted Kai.

"Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

Flame erupted from both beyblades, both beyblades collided. April and Kai were both breathing heavily but smiling.

'_I've never met a girl as strong as her'_ thought Kai to himself.

'_This has got to be the best bey-battle of my life'_ thought April to herself.

"Finish her Dranzer" yelled Kai.

"Let's go Syron" shouted April.

Their beyblades collided, one last explosion of fire and April's beyblade stopped.

April looked up at Kai who was looking at her. They were both exhausted, but smiled.

"You did better this time, than our last bey-battle" said Kai picking up Dranzer.

"Thanks Kai, I really had fun" replied April picking up Syron.

"Let's go back" said Kai.

"Ok" replied April.

They started to walk back to the BBA Head Quarters.

"Hey Kai why don't you really talk to anyone" asked April.

"That's just who I am" replied Kai.

"Well we're gonna change that" said April.

"Whatever" replied Kai with a smirk, "go ahead and try" said Kai.

"Don't worry I will" said April smiling.

April and Kai walked into the room side by side.

"Hey guys what took you so…" said Max but he stopped.

"Whoa what happened to you guys" asked Tyson.

"Oh… we had a bey-battle" replied April.

"Are you sure it looks like you had a war" said Ray.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"So how'd it go" asked Max.

"Kai won this one" replied April.

"Well looks like you beybladed really good" said Max.

"Thanks" replied April.

"Kai looks pretty tired, good job April" said Tyson.

"Don't push it" said Kai coldly.

"Wow some first day this turned out to be" said Max.

"Yea… Kenny you mite wanna look at my beyblade" said April handing it to Kenny.

"Whoa" is all he said.

Kai gave his to Kenny too.

"Well I guess I better get to work" said Kenny going into the bed room.

"Well see ya in a few I'm gonna take a shower" said April.

"Ok see ya" said Hilary.

"You look tired Kai" said Ray.

Kai shrugged. He went and sat down in his chair away from everyone. He crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

'_That bey-battle was interesting… I think I picked the right girl to be my partner'_ thought Kai to himself.

"I can't wait to see you guys battle tomorrow" said Max to Kai.

But Kai didn't respond, because he had fallen asleep.

_**Well that's it I'll up date soon! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **_

**_Chapter 6: A New Practice Area_**


	6. A New Practice Area

**_Hey Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! _**

_**Last Time:**_

"_You look tired Kai" said Ray._

_Kai shrugged. Kai went and sat down in the armchair away from everyone. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes._

'_That battle was interesting… and kind of fun' thought Kai to himself._

"_I can't wait to see you guys battle tomorrow" said Max excitedly to Kai._

_Kai didn't respond… he had fallen asleep._

**Ch. 6: A New Practice Arena**

Kai woke up around 1 o'clock. No one had woken him up because he was still in the same position he was in when he had fallen asleep. Kai got up and quietly went into the bedroom to get pajamas. Then he went into the bathroom to take shower. He came out wearing a black tank top, dark blue boxers, his hair still a little went, and fresh blue triangles on his cheeks. April was sitting in the window sill seat looking out side. She was wearing dark blue pajama pants with crescent moons and stars on them and a red spaghetti strap tan top.

"April" questioned Kai quietly.

"Oh Kai I thought you went…" she paused and slightly blushed realizing what Kai was wearing, "to bed" she finished.

"What are you doing up" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep" replied April.

"Why not" asked Kai sitting down in the arm chair next to the window.

"I was thinking" replied April.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

April smirked, "about our bey-battle" said April.

Kai looked at her with a questioning look.

"It was so awesome" said April.

Kai rolled his eyes but smirked a little.

"Ha you're smiling again" said April noticing Kai's smirk.

"Whatever" replied Kai.

April shivered, "it's kind of cold tonight" she said putting her arms around herself, "do you know where the extra blankets are" she asked.

Kai nodded, he got up and walked over to a small closet and pulled out a thin red blanket. He went back and April was sitting in his seat.

"What are you doing" asked Kai annoyed.

"I wanted to see why you liked this chair so much… it's so comfy" replied April.

"Whatever… move" said Kai.

"You didn't say please" said April.

Kai rolled his eyes, "please move" he said.

"Um… I don't want to" she said.

"Move now" said Kai coldly.

"No" replied April.

"Fine said Kai as he sat down in the chair, forcing April to have as little room as possible.

April shifted a couple of times, "comfy" she said in a muffled voice.

Kai rolled his eyes.

April took the blanket that was still in Kai's hands and half unfolded it, covering herself up with that half.

Kai and April sat like that in silence for a few minutes and Aprils head fell on to Kai's shoulder.

"April… move" said Kai.

April didn't answer.

Kai looked down at her, she was asleep.

Kai rolled his eyes, '_great she's asleep'_ thought Kai to himself.

He took the other half of the blanket and covered himself up with it.

"Night… partner" said Kai as he fell asleep.

His head fell on to hers and that's how they slept. Her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.

Hilary woke up the next morning at 8:00, she walked out into the living room and saw Kai and April how they had fallen asleep.

She ran back into the girls room, "guy's wake up, you've got to see this, hurry up come out in the living room" Hilary said excitedly.

"Alright Hilary… hold on" moaned Mariah.

The girls went out into the living room.

"Aww… that's so cute" said Mariah quietly.

"I'm gonna get the guys they've gotta see this" said Mariam.

"Good idea" said Hilary.

Mariam came out of the boy's room two minutes later with the guys' right behind her.

"Look isn't that cute" said Hilary pointing at Kai and April.

"Is that Kai" asked Max.

"And April" asked Ray in disbelief.

"Yea… isn't it cute" replied Mariah.

"No that can't be Kai" said Tyson.

"Well it is" said Mariam.

"Well let's wake them up" said Kenny.

"Not before I get a picture" said Tyson an evil smile on his face.

Mariam ran and got her camera, "make it quick" she said.

"I'm gonna take a few" said Tyson.

"Ok just take them" said Hilary.

Kai and April woke up to 2 bright flashes.

"Wha… what's going on" asked April rubbing her eyes.

Tyson hind the camera.

"Good morning you two" said Ray with a smile.

"Two" said April confused.

April and Kai looked at each other. April blushed furiously and Kai's eyes widened.

"So cute sharing the same blanket and everything" said Hilary.

Kai and April shot her a death glare.

"Aww… were Kai and April getting close" said Tyson in a very annoying voice.

"They were getting very close if you ask me… considering the position they were in" said Max.

Kai gave them a death glare, "I'm going to kill you" said Kai coldly.

"Considering the position you're in" said Tyson pulling out the camera, "I don't think so" he said.

"You didn't" said April.

"Wanna bet I took 2" said Tyson.

"You're dead" said Kai.

"I should run now shouldn't I" asked Tyson.

Kai nodded, and Tyson ran into the boy's room and shut and locked the door.

April tried to get up but was too squished against the side of the chair to get up.

"Kai you wanna move so I can" asked April.

Kai rolled his eyes and moved.

April stood up as fast as she could, "not a word" she said to everyone in a threatening voice.

Everyone just smiled.

"Alright guy's we've had our fun, let's get ready" said Kenny.

The girls went into their bedroom but it took the boys 5 minutes to get Tyson to unlock their door. After 10 minutes everyone was out in the living room again.

"Ok let's get breakfast" said Tyson.

"Ok guy's, oh Kai, April can you stay here I need to talk to you" asked Kenny.

"Sure" replied April.

Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, we'll meet you down stairs" said Kenny to everyone else.

Everyone nodded and went down stairs.

"Ok, Kai, April, thanks to your little bey-battle last night I was up forever trying to fix them… but here" said Kenny handing Kai and April their beyblades.

"Cool thanks Kenny" said April.

"No problem" he replied.

"It looks different…it's smaller" said April.

"Yes, well it's hard metal system" said Kenny.

"Really" asked April.

"Yea, I changed all the girl's beyblades to hard metal system. The guys already had hard metal system… believe me you girls are in for a hard couple of practices" said Kenny.

"Well I'm up for it" said April.

"Well after breakfast we're coming back up here to pack because we're going to a training area out in the woods for a few days" said Kenny.

"Ok" replied April.

"Well let's go get breakfast before Tyson eats everything" said Kenny.

"Ok" replied April with a laugh.

After breakfast they went back upstairs to pack.

"We leave in one hour so be ready" said Kenny.

"Ok Chief" said Hilary.

"How long are we gonna be there" asked Mariam.

"A week at the most" replied Kenny.

"Ok thanks" said Mariam.

"Do you think we should pack our bathing suits" asked Mariah.

"Sounds like a good idea" replied Hilary.

"Ok thanks" said Mariah.

"I'm basically packed and I've got a separate duffle bag so I'm gonna go pack some stuff from the bathroom" said April.

"Ok pack a few extra towels" replied Hilary.

"Ok" said April.

Everyone had finished packing within 45 minutes.

"Everyone got everything" asked Hilary.

Everyone nodded.

"Well let's go down stairs the bus will be here in 15 minutes" said Kenny.

"What about food" asked Tyson.

"Tyson don't you listen" asked Hilary annoyed.

"Yes" replied Tyson.

"No you don't" said Hilary.

"Yes I do" said Tyson.

"Do not" yelled Hilary.

"Do to" yelled Tyson.

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Guy's stop it" said Ray.

"She started it" said Tyson quietly.

"Tyson there will be plenty of food there" said Kenny.

"Ok" said Tyson.

When they got down to the lobby Mr. Dickenson was waiting for them.

"Hi Mr. D" said Tyson.

"We're ready" said Kenny.

"Good… good, hope you have a good week, your bus is out side waiting for you" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Thank you Mr. Dickenson" said Kenny.

Outside was a white bus with a blue strip just under the window sills. In side there were 9 seats on each side of the bus and the driver seat in the front of the bus. They put their luggage in the cargo hold and got on the bus. Kai sat at the back of the bus. Tyson sat in the 2nd seat behind the driver and Max sat across from him. Ray sat behind Max. Mariah sat in the 5th seat behind the driver with Mariam across from her, April behind her, and Hilary behind Mariam. Tyson and Max began to play their gameboys and Ray watched. Kenny started to work on his lab top. Kai was looking blankly out the window. April got her CD played out turned it on, closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Mariam got a magazine out and started reading while Hilary and Mariah talked. After about 20 minutes everyone was still doing the same thing.

"I'm so board" complained Mariah.

"So do something" said Mariam.

"Well do you think April's asleep" asked Hilary.

Mariam looked up at April, "looks like it" she replied.

"Ok, well what do you think happened between her and Kai last night" asked Hilary.

"Do you think they kissed" asked Mariah excitedly.

""Knowing Kai… I don't think so" replied Hilary.

"Well what do you think happened then" asked Mariah.

"No clue" replied Mariam and Hilary at the same time.

"All that happened was we fell asleep" said April.

"I thought you were asleep" said Hilary.

"Nope replied April, "now please drop the subject" she said as she closed her eyes again.

"Fine" sighed Mariah.

"I'm gonna read" said Hilary taking out a book.

"Well what do I do for fun now" asked Mariah.

"Here" said April handing Mariah her CD player.

"Really" she asked.

"Yea" replied April.

"Cool thanks" replied Mariah taking it, "I love this song" said Mariah.

April rolled her eyes.

April looked back to where Kai was sitting, he was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and his head leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Figures" mumbled April to herself.

Kai opened his eyes sensing someone's eyes on him.

"What" asked Kai a little annoyed.

April shook her head "nothing" she replied.

Kai rolled his eyes.

April turned around and smirked.

'_He's such a jerk'_ she thought to herself, _'but there's something about him that's bugging me, he's such a mystery… one I hope to figure out in time'_ thought April.

Kai had closed his eyes again,_ 'she's annoying just like everyone else… but then again she's different'_ thought Kai to himself.

"Here we are" said the driver about 3 hours later.

"Ok, thanks, let's go guys" said Kenny.

Everyone got off of the bus and got their luggage. April had a few other things to grab.

"Let's go April" said Kai coldly.

"Hold on I'm coming" she replied.

"Now" said Kai.

"Well help me if you want me to go faster" replied April angrily.

"Here, I'll help" said Mariam.

"Thanks" said April.

"Let's go" said Kai.

"Shut up will ya" snapped April.

"Don't forget who you're talking to" said Kai harshly.

"I didn't… **partner**" said April her voice rising.

"You're only my partner because the rules say I need one" replied Kai coldly.

"So I'm just here because of some stupid rule" said April.

"Yes" replied Kai.

"Fine" said April as she dropped her bag.

"Where are you going" asked Kai.

"For a walk… got a problem with it to fucking bad" replied April as she walked off.

"Kai what's your problem" asked Tyson.

He didn't answer.

"You know that if she hadn't come along you wouldn't in this tournament" said Tyson.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"For once I agree with Tyson" said Hilary.

"Whatever" replied Kai.

"Go apologize" said Hilary.

"Hn" was Kai's answer.

"Now" yelled Hilary.

Kai glared at her.

"Hilary calm down" said Ray.

"Don't tell me to clam down he needs to go apologize" yelled Hilary.

"Don't take it out on Ray" said Tyson.

"If you two will shut up I'll go" said Kai coldly.

"Fine" replied Hilary.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction April did.

April was walking down a path towards what she thought was a lake.

"I can't stand him" she said in frustration.

'_What's his problem I was just trying to make sure we had everything, he's such an asshole'_ she thought to herself.

April sat down next to a big rock on the beach of the lake, she took off her flip flops, put her feet in the water, and looked up at the sky.

She sighed, _'I love the stars they're so peaceful'_ thought April to herself as she gripped Syron.

10 minutes later Kai had found her. He walked over to her careful not to make a sound and leaned against the rock she was sitting against.

'_Oh great'_ she thought to herself, "what do you want" asked April.

Kai sat down next to her, "to… to apologize" he replied.

"Well go on" said April.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"What" asked April looking him in the eye.

"I'm… sorry" he replied.

April smiled, "ok" she said looking back up at the sky.

"They're so peaceful aren't they" she asked.

"What" replied Kai.

"The stars" said April.

"Sure" replied Kai.

"No really… I love the stars, sometimes I think if I didn't have the stars I wouldn't have anything" said April.

Kai looked at her, "really" he asked.

"Yea" replied April looking at him.

She smiled, "but that's not true, I have a lot of things" she said.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Like my mom, my friends, Syron, my new beyblade team, and… you" she said looking at him.

Kai's face softened, "me" he said.

"Yea, I know you probably don't really like me but I still value you, after all you're my partner" she said slightly blushing.

Kai smirked, "you know you're a lot different from other girls" said Kai.

"Well I try" replied April, "you don't like me that much do you" she asked.

Kai looked at her, "you're ok" replied Kai.

April smiled, "well you sure have a weird way of showing people you like them" she said.

"I try" replied Kai.

April laughed, "well let's go" she said.

"What" asked Kai.

"Well that's what you came to get me for wasn't it" asked April.

Kai nodded and got up. April stood up and followed Kai back to the cabin.

They were back 30 minutes later they were back at the cabin. They walked in, there was a huge living room and two doors leading off to different rooms. One was to the bathroom and the other to the kitchen.

"Well we set up your beds" said Hilary noticing them.

"Thanks" replied April.

"Well it's 9 we better get some sleep" said Kenny.

April went and got changed and then Kai went in to get changed. They all went to bed like Kenny said they should.

'_Kai is really starting to confuse me…one minute I'm his friend the next minute he hates me… what's he trying to prove? Well what ever it is I'm going to figure him out… he's like fire… so tough and seems unbreakable… but like fire even he has got to have a weakness'_ thought April to herself as she fell asleep.

'_I don't know what it is about April but she's different that everyone else… she never gives up either dose Tyson but… she has a different way of not giving up. I think she's trying to break me down… some how… well she can keep trying because it isn't going to happen' _thought Kai to himself as he fell asleep.

_**I'm so sorry it took so long to up date but I hope you liked the chapter! Well as soon as I can I'll up date!**_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: If anyone has any ideas or thoughts of what I should put in Future chapters let me know because I'm starting to get writers block! Thanks! _**

_**Lilgirl14**_


	7. Hard Metal System Training

_**Sorry it took so long to up date and thanks so much for reviewing! **_

_**Well hope you like the chapter!**_

**Ch 7: Hard Metal System Training**

April woke up at 6 o'clock. She sat up and looked around, no one else was up. She grabbed her beyblade and went outside as quietly as she could. She sat down on the porch of the cabin.

'_It's such a nice day'_ thought April to herself.

"You ready for today Syron" she asked her beyblade, "we're going to have to show them what we've got today" said April.

Syron glowed in response.

April smiled.

The door closed behind her, and she turned her head to see who it was.

"Hey Kai" said April.

"Why are you up so early" he asked.

"I guess I'm just excited… why are you up" replied April.

Kai didn't answer.

He sat down next to her.

'_Kai you're so weird… why do you try to act tough constantly… try to make people think you have no weakness… but your mask is going to fall sometime… and I'll make sure I'll catch you when it's down' _thought April to herself.

"What" asked Kai annoyed, April hadn't noticed she was staring at him.

"Oh… sorry… nothing" she replied with a slight blush.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kai…" said April.

"Hn" replied Kai to let her know he was listening.

"Well I was wondering… why do you…" said April but stopped as the door opened and closed behind them.

Ray yawned.

"Oh… hey guys… ready for today" he asked.

'_Guess it will have to wait'_ thought April to herself, "can't wait" she replied.

"Well everyone is starting to get up" said Ray.

"Ok thanks" said April standing up.

At about 8:30 they had finished eating breakfast and were ready to go.

"Well guys take the girls out and teach them how to use the hard metal system" said Kenny.

"Ok" replied everyone and they walked off in separate directions.

------------- With Ray & Mariah

"Ray where are we going" asked Mariah.

"Just a little further this way" replied Ray still walking.

"Ok" moaned Mariah.

After 5 minutes of walking they were in front of a huge water fall.

"Wow Ray, it's beautiful" said Mariah.

"I brought you here because we used to train next to the water fall in our home town" said Ray.

"Oh… cool Ray" said Mariah.

"Do you think you'll be able to use the hard metal system" asked Ray.

"Yeah" replied Mariah.

"Ok let me see you try" said Ray.

Mariah put her beyblade on her launcher and counted down, "3… 2… 1… let it rip" she yelled.

"Go Galux" she shouted.

Galux starting circling her feet the stopped.

"What's wrong with it" she asked.

"Galux isn't use to the hard metal system" replied Ray.

"Well what do I do" asked Mariah.

"You start back at the basics" said Ray.

"What" asked Mariah.

"You have to train the way we did when we started beyblading" replied Ray.

"Oh… well ok" said Mariah.

"Good then let's get started" said Ray.

-------------------- With Max & Mariam

"Arrrrg" yelled Mariam in frustration.

"Well did you think it was going to be the easiest thing in the world" asked Max.

"I didn't think it would be this hard" replied Mariam.

"Just focus on your past… when you learned how to beyblade" said Max.

_Sigh,_ "ok" replied Mariam.

They were in a forest clearing. All around them were huge trees and rocks but they could hear a stream in the distance.

Mariam took a deep breath, "ok" said Mariam readying Sharkrash.

"You ready" asked Max.

"Yeah" replied Mariam.

"3…2…1" Max counted down.

"Go Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

She successfully summoned Sharkrash and completed the task.

Mariam called Sharkrash back to her.

"I did it Max, I did it" shouted Mariam happily hugging Max.

"Nice job Mariam" replied Max.

Mariam broke the hug and blushed.

"Sorry I was really happy" said Mariam.

"Don't worry about it" replied Max with a slight blush.

"Ready for a beybattle" asked Max.

"Let's do it" replied Mariam.

---------------- With Tyson & Hilary

Tyson and Hilary were in a rocky field.

"Tyson I've been doing this for 20 minutes now and it still isn't working" yelled Hilary.

"Well maybe if you put a sock in it and listen to me" said Tyson.

"Don't tell me to shut up Tyson" yelled Hilary.

"Well then listen to me" yelled Tyson.

"Forget it I'll do it myself" said Hilary.

"Fine when you're ready to learn something I'll be sitting over here" said Tyson sitting down on a huge rock.

Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Go Selun" shouted Hilary.

Selun bounced on the ground and stopped.

"Arrrg" yelled Hilary.

"Fine Tyson please help me" said Hilary through gritted teeth.

"Um… ok… now close your eyes and concentrate on when you first learned how to beyblade" said Tyson.

Hilary took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "ok" she said quietly.

"You ready" asked Tyson.

Hilary opened her eyes, "yeah" she replied.

"Ok… now set up" said Tyson.

Hilary did as she was told.

"Your arm you use to pull the ripcord needs to be a little higher" said Tyson standing behind her and lightly raising her right elbow.

Hilary blushed.

"Ok… now, 3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled Tyson.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

Hilary was able to summon Selun successfully and perform the task.

She called Selun back to her.

"It worked Tyson" said Hilary happily.

"Good job" replied Tyson.

"Thanks" said Hilary.

"No problem… do you want to bey-battle" asked Tyson happily.

"Sounds good" replied Hilary.

------------------- With Kai & April

Kai and April were on the beach of the lake.

"Syron" shouted April.

Syron came out of her beyblade. Syron completed the task perfectly.

April called Syron back to her and turned to face Kai who was leaning against a huge rock.

"Kai I've been doing this for a **_long_** time now, can we do something a little more fun" asked April annoyed.

"Do it again" said Kai.

"I've been doing this over and over again and I've done it perfectly each time" said April her voice rising.

"Do it again" said Kai.

"No" said April, "I'm ready for a bey-battle" she said angrily.

"You think so" said Kai coldly.

"I know I am" replied April.

"We'll see" said Kai taking out Dranzer.

April smiled.

"Ok" she replied readying Syron.

"Let… It… Rip" yelled April and Kai together.

"Dranzer" yelled Kai.

"Syron" yelled April.

Both bit beasts appeared.

"Attack" yelled Kai.

"Go Syron" shouted April.

Their beyblades collided. Both beyblades continued to attack each other for 5 minutes non-stop.

"Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

"Blazing Gig" shouted Kai.

A storm of fire erupted. And when the flames disappeared April had to stand back up and Kai stumbled to keep his balance.

"Syron" yelled April.

"Go Dranzer" yelled Kai.

Both of them were breathing heavily, and were tired but they kept going.

"Syron attack" shouted April.

"Counter attack Dranzer" shouted Kai.

After one last explosion of flames it was over.

April's beyblade had stopped and Kai's wobbled around a little then stopped.

April looked up at Kai and smiled.

"I told you… I was ready" said April between breaths.

Kai looked up and handed her Syron.

He smirked at her.

"You knew I was ready didn't you? You just wanted to annoy me!" said April.

Kai smirked again.

April rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the bey-battle" said April holding out a hand.

Kai looked at her hand for a second then took it, he nodded his head once then let go.

April looked at her watch, "it's 6, we should probably head back" she said.

Kai nodded.

------------

Max and Mariam were the first ones to get back.

"So how'd it go" asked Kenny.

"Good, she's able to use it and we even bey-battled a few times" replied Max.

"Good if everyone else has the same news we can practice together tomorrow" said Kenny.

Ray and Mariah showed up next.

"Hey guys, did it work" asked Kenny.

"Yeah she's ready to go" replied Ray.

"Good" said Kenny.

Tyson and Hilary were back 5 minutes after Ray and Mariah.

"How'd it go Tyson" asked Kenny.

"She was a little stubborn at first but she got the hang of it" replied Tyson.

"Ok… has anyone seen Kai and April" asked Kenny.

Everyone shook their heads.

About 10 minutes later Kai and April showed up.

"By the looks of it she's got it" said Kenny.

Kai nodded.

"Good let's get dinner and then we can relax for the rest of the night" said Kenny.

"Alright I'll go make dinner" said Mariah.

"I'll go help her" said Ray.

At about 8 o'clock everyone was done eating dinner.

"Well what do you want to do now" asked Mariah.

"Well I still want to see Kai and April bey-battle" said Max excitedly.

"Me too" said Mariam.

"Sounds good" said Ray.

"Come on bey-battle" said Tyson.

"Ok" said April standing up, "Kai" she asked.

Kai shrugged and stood up.

They went outside.

"Alright Dizzy here we go" said Kenny.

"Ok Chief" replied Dizzy.

"Ok ready" asked Max.

Kai and April both nodded.

"Alright… 3… 2… 1" said Max.

"Let It Rip" yelled Kai and April.

Their beyblades circled each other.

"Attack" yelled Kai.

"Counter attack" yelled April.

Both beyblades went at each other.

"Beginning of the bey-battle and we're off to an awesome start" said Max in an announcer voice.

"Dranzer" called Kai.

"Syron" called April.

Their bit beasts came out of their bit chips.

"Dranzer attack" yelled Kai.

"Go Syron" shouted April.

Kai's beyblade went up in the air and April's followed.

The beyblades attacked each other in the air and came down to the ground hard.

"Syron" shouted April.

"Dranzer" shouted Kai.

"Both hit hard and they're still going" said Tyson in his announcer voice.

Syron and Dranzer attacked each other non-stop for 5 minutes.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kai battle someone for this long, besides one of us" said Max.

"I know" replied Tyson.

"Finish her… Blazing Gig" shouted Kai.

"Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

An eruption of fire, a flash and a lot of dust erupted from this attack.

Everyone waited for the dust to clear.

When it did everyone was speechless.

"… It's… a… tie" said Max in disbelief.

April's eyes widened.

Kai had a look of disbelief in his face.

April was the first one to recover,

"I… I did it… I tied Kai" said April happily.

"It's a tie" shouted Max excitedly.

Kai looked at April, _'she… tied with me…'_ he thought to himself.

April met his eyes, _'it's kinda like I can understand him a little more' _she thought to herself still looking at him.

A smile danced across her lips.

Kai kept eye contact and smile a true smile back.

Everyone was around April complementing her, but none of them meant anything compared to the smile Kai just gave her.

"So April how's it feel to tie** _the_** Kai Hiwatari" asked Max.

April didn't answer.

"April" asked Max.

Ray looked at April the Kai, he noticed they were staring at each other. No one else seemed to notice because they were waiting for an answer from April. He smiled.

"April" asked Max again.

April snapped out of her gaze.

"What" she asked.

"Took ya long enough… how's it feel" Max asked again.

April looked back at Kai, "it was a lot of fun" replied April.

Kai picked up Darnzer and Syron, then handed Syron to April.

"Thanks Kai" replied April smiling.

Kai nodded.

"Ok guys let's go get some rest" said Kenny.

Every nodded and went inside.

'_I did it… I tied Kai… I finally showed him that I am good enough to be his partner'_ thought April to herself as she fell asleep.

'_She's so different… but… she's a good beyblader'_ thought Kai to himself before he fell asleep.

_**Mite want to read important note and P.S.'s **_

_**Again sorry it took so long! **_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think!**_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: If anyone else can think of something they would like to see in future chapters please let me know!_**

**_P.S. Oh and in the next chapter I'm going to start putting some twist in! Maybe little bit of a new paring. No one new, and no, nothing to do with Kenny. But the new paring won't get as serious as original parings!_**

**_P.S.S. It mite take me a while to get chapter 8 up… sorry! I'll get it up as soon as I can though._**

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

_**Heartless Devil: Thanks for reviewing my story!**_

_**Truth or Desire: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Phoenix from the flames 1978: Thanks for the review and if you do think of something you would like to see in the story let me know!**_

_**Ray-Tiger-Cat: Thanks so much for the idea!**_

**_Crimson Eyes: Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_AnimeGirl1329: There will be some fluff in future chapters thanks for the review!_**

**_loveanime18: Thanks for the review! _**


	8. Beyblading Is My Life

_**Thanks for the reviews everybody! Sorry it took so long to up date! But here's chapter 8. Thanks for being patient.**_

**Chapter 8: Beyblading Is My Life**

Everyone was up and had eaten breakfast by 10.

"Hey Chief what are we going to do today" asked Max.

"Well Dizzy and I have to get some data on the other partners beside Kai and April" replied Kenny.

"Ok" said Max.

"What do we do after that" asked Ray.

"We're going to do some strength building competitions" replied Kenny.

"Sounds good" said Ray.

"Ok well we'll go one group at a time. Max, Mariam, you're first" said Kenny taking out his lab top.

"Ok Chief" said Max and Mariam.

"Ready Dizzy" asked Kenny.

"Ready to go Chief" replied Dizzy.

"Ok, 3… 2… 1" Tyson counted down.

"Let It Rip" said Max and Mariam at the same time.

Their beyblades hit the ground and started to circle each other.

"Attack" shouted Mariam.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

Mariam's and Max's beyblades attacked.

"Sharkrash" called Mariam.

"Draciel" called Max.

Both bit beasts appeared.

"Go Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

Their beyblades attacked continuously for 5 minutes.

"Finish him Sharkrash, Abyss Fire" shouted Mariam.

"Draciel, Gravity Control" shouted Max.

Two huge waves of water appeared.

Mariam and Max both caught their flying beyblades.

"Nice job Mariam" said Max a little out of breath.

"Thanks Maxi… you too" said Mariam between breaths.

"Nice job you guys" said Kenny.

"Thanks" replied Mariam and Max at the same time.

"Ok, Ray, Mariah, you're up" said Kenny.

"Ok Chief" said Ray.

"Let's go" said Mariah.

"Ready" asked Max in his announcer voice.

Ray and Mariah nodded.

"3… 2… 1" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Ray and Mariah at the same time.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

"Come on Galux" yelled Mariah.

Both blades attacked.

"Galux" called Mariah.

"Driger" called Ray.

Both bit beasts appeared.

"Go Driger" shouted Ray.

Driger attacked.

"Galux" shouted Mariah.

Galux attacked Driger.

They continued to attack each other for 10 minutes.

"Cat Bites" shouted Mariah.

"Gatlin Claw" yelled Ray.

Ray's beyblade glowed a bright green and Mariah's glowed a bright pink and attacked.

The next minute it was over.

"Wow that was fast… it's another tie" said Max excitedly.

"Good battle Ray" said Mariah.

"You too" replied Ray.

"Looks good guys" said Kenny looking over the data.

"Alright, Tyson, Hilary, your turn" said Kenny.

"Alright" said Tyson taking out Dragoon.

Hilary nodded.

"3… 2… 1" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" shouted Tyson and Hilary at the same time.

'_I can do this… we can do this'_ thought Hilary to herself.

"Come on Hilary show me what you've got" said Tyson.

"You asked for it… attack" shouted Hilary.

"Go Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Selun" called Hilary.

"Dragoon" called Tyson.

Their bit beasts came out of their beyblades.

"Dragoon Attack" shouted Tyson.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

Their beyblades attacked, and then pulled back and attacked again.

They did this for 5 minutes.

"Come on Hilary you're gonna have to do better than that" said Tyson.

"I'm just getting warmed up" replied Hilary.

"Selun, Lightning Storm" shouted Hilary.

"Galaxy Storm" shouted Tyson.

Two huge storms appeared and strong winds blew.

"Finish her Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Get him Selun" shouted Hilary.

Their beyblades attacked causing a lot of dust to come up.

After the dust cleared Hilary's beyblade had stopped spinning and Tyson's wobbled a little.

"Tyson wins" said Max.

"Nice job Hilary" said Tyson as he smiled.

"I lost" said Hilary.

"Everyone loses" said Tyson.

"Everyone tied but us" said Hilary.

"So" said Tyson.

"So… so I wanted to at least tie" said Hilary her voice rising.

"Well you can't always expect to win or tie the four time champ" said Tyson.

"Oh so now you're high and mighty" yelled Hilary.

"Guys stop" said April getting in between them.

"Hilary, you lost, so what the important thing is that you learned something from it" said April to Hilary.

"You're right I guess" said Hilary.

"And Tyson don't start bragging" said April narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sorry, nice battle Hil" said Tyson.

"Yeah… it was fun" replied Hilary.

"You almost had me there" said Tyson.

"Well… I tried" said Hilary.

"Good job guys" said Max.

"Thanks Max" said Hilary and Tyson at the same time.

"Nice battle you two" said Kenny.

"Well we can go have some lunch then I'll tell you what we're doing next" said Kenny.

"Ok" replied everyone.

After lunch everyone sat in the living room.

"So what are we going to do now" asked Mariam.

"Well we're going to do a swimming competition" replied Kenny.

"Cool" said April.

"Ok then let's go get ready" said Hilary.

Everyone took turns going into the bathroom to get changed.

Hilary came out wearing a dark pink bikini with a lightning bolt in the top left corner of the top piece of her bikini.

Mariam had a light green bikini with an orange shark on the right side of the bottom piece on.

Mariah came out wearing a light pink bikini with a dark pink tiger in the top left corner of the bottom piece.

April had a dark blue bikini with a red dragon on the left side of the bottom piece on.

Tyson had blue swim trunks and a light blue tank top on.

Max had orange swim trunks and a white tank top on.

Ray had dark blue swim trunks on.

And Kai had red swim trunks and a black tank top on.

"Ok everyone ready" asked Kenny.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go" said Kenny.

They walked down to a part of the lake that had a dock.

"Ok you see that island out there" asked Kenny.

Everyone nodded.

"You and your partner are going to take turns swimming out there" said Kenny.

"To the middle of the lake" said Tyson.

"Yes… there are two balls in 4 different colors. One ball of each color is here and the other is on the island. One partner will swim out there and retrieve the first ball and swim back. They hand that ball to their partner and their partner will trade the ball from the island with the one here. Then they will jump into the water and takes it over to the island, leaves it there and the first team to have both partners on the dock wins" said Kenny.

"Ok" moaned Tyson.

"Max and Mariam are the green balls, Tyson and Hilary are the blue balls, Ray and Mariah are the yellow balls, and Kai and April are the red balls. Figure out which person is going to go swim first and then line up" said Kenny

Tyson, Mariam, Mariah, and Kai were the first 4.

"Ok… 3… 2… 1… Go" shouted Kenny.

And Kai, Tyson, Mariam, and Mariah jumped into the water.

They swam towards the island, Kai was the first one to get to the island and to get the ball, followed by Mariam, Mariah, and then Tyson.

When they got there assigned ball they jumped back into the water.

Kai was the first to get back to the dock and handed the ball to April. She ran off the dock and grabbed the second red ball and dove into the water.

Max, Hilary, and then, Ray followed after April.

April got to the island first and put the ball she had where Kai had found his. She took a look to see where everyone else was and noticing Ray was gaining on her she dove back into the water.

She swam as fast as she could and just barley won the race, with Ray a close second and Hilary and Max tying for third.

Everyone that had just finished swimming put there hands on there knees and bent down to try and catch their breath.

April looked up at Kai.

He looked like he was in his own world. He was still wet and he hadn't put his tank top back on yet.

April let a breath she was holding in out. _'Wow'_ she thought to herself.

"Wow what" came Kai's voice suddenly.

'_Shit did I just say that out loud'_ she thought, "wow… it was a… close race" replied April quickly.

Kai rolled his eyes, "whatever" he said.

"Ok guys nice job… now I need two people to volunteer to get the balls" said Kenny.

"I'll go" said April.

"I'll go too" said Ray.

"Ok thanks… well we're going back to the cabin, we're done for today" said Kenny.

"Ok we'll meet you there" said April.

"Alright, let's go guys" said Kenny.

Everyone picked up their stuff and went back to the cabin and Ray and April dove back into the water.

When they got back to the dock towards the cabin.

"So when did you start beyblading" asked Ray.

"Um… probably after I saw your first tournament" replied April.

"Really" asked Ray.

"Yeah I saw you guys bey-battle on tv and fell in love with the sport" replied April.

"That's cool" said Ray.

"Yeah my mom was really supportive" said April.

"Do you have any other family members" asked Ray.

"Well yeah, I've got a dad and an older brother" replied April.

"Didn't they support you" asked Ray.

"Well my brother, Kyle did a little but my dad didn't really care" replied April.

"Oh" said Ray.

"So do you have any siblings" asked April.

"No… my team was like my family. I had my uncle… but he owns a restaurant" replied Ray.

"Oh" said April.

"Hey guys it's about time you got back… dinners ready" said Hilary.

"Ok… I'm gonna go change I'll be right out" said April.

"Ok" said Hilary.

--------------------- After Dinner

"I'm gonna go for a walk" said April.

"Not with out some body else" said Hilary.

"What" said April.

"Remember last time" asked Hilary.

_Sigh_, "fine… dose anyone else want to go for a walk" asked April.

No one answered.

"Anyone" she asked again.

"I'll go" said Ray standing up.

"Thanks" said April, "see ya later" said April with a wave.

"Don't be out to late" said Hilary.

"We won't" replied April grabbing her light jacket.

"Thanks for coming" said April wrapping the sleeves of the jacket around her waste.

"No problem" replied Ray.

"So… what are you" asked April.

"What" asked Ray.

"You know, heritage… I'm mostly Indian and I think a little Japanese and Russian" said April.

"Oh… I'm a neko-jin" replied Ray.

"Really" asked April, "I've only herd about them I've never met one" she said.

"Now you have… Mariah's one too" said Ray.

"That's cool" said April.

"So what's your favorite quality about yourself" asked April.

"Um… I'm not sure" replied Ray. "How about you" he asked.

"Easy my eyes, they change colors sometimes they're brown, sometimes blue, but my favorite color is the brownish red they turn" said April.

"That's cool" said Ray.

"Yeah" said April.

She stopped walking and looked around. They were by a waterfall surrounded by rocks in a forest clearing. She took a deep breath.

"You wanna bey-battle" she asked.

Ray didn't answer, he was staring at her.

April turned around to face Ray, "do you" she asked.

"Wha… oh yeah" said Ray.

"Ok, let's go" said April taking out her beyblade.

"Ok" said Ray taking out his.

"I must warn you I've gotten a lot better than the first time I battled Hilary" said April.

"I know, but that doesn't mean much" said Ray playfully.

"Oh really… well we'll see" said April.

"Let It Rip" yelled Ray and April at the same time.

"Attack" shouted Ray.

"Go Syron" shouted April.

Their beyblades collided.

"Driger" called Ray.

"Syron" called April.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack Syron" yelled April.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

Their beyblades attacked, and then pulled back and attacked again.

They continued to do this for 5 minutes straight.

"Had enough yet… Ray" said April between breaths.

"No way" said Ray as he took a breath, "finish her Driger" he yelled.

"Keep going Syron" shouted April.

Their Beyblades attacked.

"Gatlin Claw Attack" shouted Ray.

"Daggers of Flame" yelled April.

Flames came from April's beyblade and streaks of light followed Ray's, their beyblades collided.

Both of their beyblades had stopped.

April smiled.

"Thanks… for the bey-battle" she said between breaths and holding out her hand.

"Nice job" said Ray taking her hand.

April smiled as a reply.

She looked at her watch, "wow we better get going" she said a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

They started walking back to the cabin.

"So what do you see yourself doing in 5, 10 years" asked April.

"You've got a lot of questions" said Ray.

"Hey, look who's talking and any ways I don't like silence" said April.

Ray smiled, "Well maybe coaching a beyblade team" said Ray.

"How about you" he asked.

"I really don't know. All I really know is my life right now… and right now beyblading is my life" replied April.

"Yeah… me too" said Ray.

April smiled.

"Thanks again for coming with me, if I would have spent another minute in that cabin I probably would've gone nuts" said April.

"No problem, it was fun… we've gotta do this again sometime" replied Ray.

"Defiantly" said April.

They walked into the cabin.

"Hey guys, so what did you do" asked Max.

"We had a bey-battle" replied April.

"Great another bey-battle and I missed it" said Max throwing his hands up into the air.

"So how'd it go" asked Mariam.

Kai opened his eyes.

"We tied" replied Ray.

"Just barley though" said April playfully.

Kai smirked.

Ray rolled his eyes.

"Cool" said Mariam.

"Yeah good job" said Max.

"Well guys we better get some sleep" said Kenny.

"Are you serious, it's only 8:30 Chief" said Tyson.

"We're getting up a little earlier tomorrow" replied Kenny.

Tyson and Max groaned.

"Come on guys bed" said Hilary.

Everyone got up and got their mats out.

'_April has been doing well… but she's still got a lot of work to do'_ thought Kai to himself as he fell asleep.

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**

_**Open to any suggestions!**_

**_Happy Holidays Everybody! _:D**

_**Review Responses: **_

_**Heartless Devil: Thanks for the review!**_

_**AnimeGirl329: Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Crimson Eyes: Thanks for the review and I like your idea!**_

_**Ray-Tiger-Cat: Good idea, thanks for the review! **_


	9. New Beyblade Styles

_**Hey thanks for the reviews! **_

**Chapter 9: New Beyblading Styles**

"April" whispered Kai.

No answer.

"April" he whispered again.

No answer.

"April" he whispered while giving her shoulder a little shake.

"Wha… what" she asked quietly.

"Get up" Kai whispered.

"Kai… what's wrong" asked April sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, just get up, get dressed, and meet me outside" replied Kai quietly.

"Ok… ok I'm getting up" replied April quietly.

She grabbed a pair of blue caprees, a red tank top, Syron, and her sneakers and went into the bathroom. She got changed, put her hair up in a messy ponytail, brushed her teeth, put Syron in her pocket and then left the bathroom. Before going outside she went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and grabbed her light sports jacket.

Then she went outside and looked around, it was still dark.

"Finally" came Kai's voice.

"Sorry, hey what time is it" April asked.

"5 o'clock" replied Kai.

"What, why did you wake me up so early" asked April annoyed.

"Training" replied Kai.

"This damn early" said April.

"Yes, now follow me" replied Kai.

"One problem, can't see you" said April.

"Fine" said Kai.

He grabbed her hand.

April blushed.

"What… what are you doing" she asked.

"Making sure you don't get lost" replied Kai.

"Now come on" he said pulling her after him.

Kai pulled April behind him for about 30 minutes until he had gotten to the place he wanted to be.

April looked around.

"This is where Ray and I were yesterday" said April.

"Hn" was Kai's reply.

"We only have an hour until dawn so let's get going" said Kai.

'_Only an hour he says, yeah I like to sleep until at least sun up'_ thought April to herself.

"Well what are we doing" asked April.

"You're gonna learn how to beyblade in the dark" replied Kai.

"How" asked April.

"I want you to try and attack Dranzer" replied Kai.

"What" asked April.

"Get ready for a bey-battle" replied Kai.

"Fine" said April.

She readied Syron.

'_How am I going to do this when I can't see a damn thing'_ April thought to herself.

"Let It Rip" yelled Kai and April at the same time.

"Attack" shouted April.

Dranzer easily dodged the attack.

"Dranzer attack" yelled Kai.

Dranzer attacked Syron.

After the attack April's beyblade had stopped and Kai's was still spinning.

The same thing happened 5 more times.

"Kai a little help here" said April annoyed.

"Use your ears" was Kai's reply.

'_What… use my ears… that's it listen'_ thought April to herself.

"Let It Rip" Kai and April yelled at the same time.

"Attack" yelled Kai.

"Dodge" yelled April.

Syron just barley dodged Dranzer.

"Syron attack" yelled April.

Their beyblades collided.

"Dranzer" shouted Kai. His bit beast appeared.

"Syron" shouted April. Her bit beast appeared.

Their beyblades attacked.

They continued to attack for 5 minutes.

"Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

"Blazing Gig" shouted Kai.

Flames came from the two blades.

When the flames and dust cleared both beyblades had stopped spinning.

"I get it now… I have to use all of my senses during a bey-battle. I can't depend on just one" said April.

Kai nodded.

"Well we should probably head back" said April.

"We're not done yet" said Kai.

"What" asked April.

"We're not done training" replied Kai.

"Well what are we doing next then" asked April annoyed.

"Launching" replied Kai.

"Launching… why" asked April.

"Over the waterfall, the rock ledge above it" replied Kai.

April looked up, "is it safe" she asked.

"Yes" replied Kai.

April sighed, "fine" she said as she walked up to the rock ledge.

"So what's wrong with my launch" asked April.

"You see that rock in the middle of the creek" asked Kai.

"Yeah" replied April.

"Launch your blade and try to make it land on it" said Kai.

"Ok" said April.

She readied Syron.

"Go Syron" she yelled.

Syron missed the target, April called Syron back to her.

"You need to be able to hit your target when you launch" said Kai.

"I know" said April.

"Do it again" said Kai.

April rolled her eyes and launched Syron.

It missed again.

"What's wrong with my launch" asked April annoyed.

"Part of it is how you stand" replied Kai.

"Well how am I exposed to stand" asked April annoyed.

"Spread your legs a little more for better balance" replied Kai.

April did as she was told, "this good" she asked.

"Now turn your body a little" said Kai.

"Like this" asked April doing as she was told.

"No", Kai put his hands on her hips and turned her a little.

April blushed slightly.

"Like that" said Kai, "now raise your right elbow a little" he said taking her elbow and raising it slightly.

"Stand like that" said Kai.

"So what's the other part" asked April.

"The amount of energy you put into the launch. You have to be able to center your energy and emotions on your beyblade" said Kai.

"Ok" said April.

She closed her eyes.

"Go Syron" she yelled.

Syron just landed on the rock.

She called Syron back to her.

"It worked" said April happily.

"Now do that a few more times" said Kai.

"Ok" replied April.

April did it again and Kai watched.

After she had done it 5 times she turned around to Kai.

"Better" said Kai.

April smiled, "so when are we going back" she asked.

"Not now" replied Kai.

"Everyone has got to be up by now and all I had for breakfast was a granola bar" said April.

"We're not done" said Kai.

"So what are we doing next" April asked.

"I never said we were done with launching" replied Kai.

"But I've made the launch" said April.

"You just make it" said Kai.

"What" said April.

Kai rolled his eyes, "watch" he said taking out Dranzer.

"Go Dranzer" yelled Kai.

Dranzer landed in the middle of the rock.

He called Dranzer back to him.

"Like that" he said.

"Fine what do I do" asked April annoyed.

"When you launch you need to keep your position" replied Kai.

"I'll try" said April trough gritted teeth.

She launched Syron and he just made it into the rock.

"So" she asked.

Kai shook his head slowly.

April sighed, "Fine help me" she said.

Kai walked up to her, "set up" he said.

April did what she was told.

Kai stood behind April and put his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing" April asked with a blush.

"You change your footing before you launch" replied Kai.

"Oh… ok" said April. She took a deep breath.

"Go Syron" she shouted.

Syron landed in the middle of the rock.

Kai let her go.

"Yes it worked" said April happily.

Kai smirked.

"Thanks" said April.

"Yeah" replied Kai.

"What time is it" she asked.

Kai looked at his watch, "noon" he replied.

"Do you want to eat something, I'm hungry" said April.

Kai rolled his eyes, "fine" he replied.

He grabbed the two sandwiches he had packed out of his jacket pockets.

After they had lunch April started working on her launching again. And every time she launched Syron landed in the middle of the rock.

April smiled to herself.

It started to rain.

"Oh great" said April.

"Come on let's head back" said Kai.

"Ok" said April.

They started to walk down the stone like steps.

April tripped.

"Kai watch out" yelled April.

He turned around.

"Mov-mpft" said April.

She landed on top of Kai and her lips pressed against his.

April jumped off of Kai as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" said April turning several shades of red.

Kai sat up and blushed slightly, "it's ok" he replied rubbing the back of his head.

It started to rain harder.

"Just what I needed" said April throwing her hands up into the air.

"Come on" said Kai helping her up.

They ran back to the cabin.

"Wait" said April before they went into the cabin.

"What" asked Kai.

"I wanna bey-battle" replied April.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "now" he asked.

"I've never bey-battled in the rain, my mom never let me" replied April.

Kai smirked.

"Ok" he said taking out Dranzer.

April smiled and took out Syron.

"Let It Rip" they both yelled.

Ray came out of the cabin.

"Hey guys come out here" he yelled into the cabin.

Everyone came out on to the porch. April's and Kai's beyblades went at each other.

The water on the ground splashed up around their beyblades.

"Attack" yelled Kai.

"Go Syron" yelled April.

Their beyblades collided.

Another beyblade came into the bey-battle.

April and Kai looked up to see Ray.

"Go Driger" he yelled.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

April looked at Kai, "together" she asked.

Kai smirked.

"Attack" they yelled together.

Soon everyone was beyblading.

Max and Mariam against Tyson and Hilary.

Kai and April against Ray and Mariah.

Kai and April beat Ray and Mariah.

Tyson and Hilary beat Max and Mariam.

"Go Syron" shouted April.

Syron attacked Selun.

"Selun" called Hilary.

"Syron" called April.

"Dragoon" called Tyson.

"Dranzer" called Kai.

All 4 bit beasts appeared.

Selun and Syron collided.

"Lightning Storm" yelled Hilary.

"Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

After the flames and dust cleared Hilary's beyblade had stopped and April's was still spinning.

Kai and Tyson were still beyblading.

"Go Dranzer" yelled Kai.

"Attack Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Syron attack" yelled April.

Her beyblade attacked.

"Blazing Daggers" yelled Kai and April at the same time.

April's and Kai's beyblades joined into what looked like one orange, red, and blue flaming beyblade.

"What" said Tyson.

Balls and knifes of flame went towards Dragoon.

After the flames cleared Tyson's beyblade had stopped and Kai's and April's beyblades wobbled around a little and then stopped.

Everyone was soaked.

Tyson, Kai, and April were all breathing heavily.

"Where… did that… attack come… from" asked Tyson between breaths.

Kai and April looked at each other.

"No… idea" replied April between breaths.

"That was great" said Kenny happily looking over the data he just collected.

"Way to go" said Max excitedly.

"How'd you do that" asked Mariah happily.

April shrugged.

Kai gave April one of his rare true smiles and April smiled back.

April laughed a little, "now that was fun" she said.

"Good job guys, come on let's go get some dinner" said Kenny.

"Ok" said Tyson happily.

They all went inside to change and get something to eat.

------------ After dinner.

"So how was your day" Mariam asked April.

"Tiring" replied April.

"What did you do" asked Mariah.

"Kai taught me how to use all my senses when I blade and launching techniques" replied April.

'_And we accidentally kissed but I won't say that'_ thought April to herself.

"Something else had to have happened, why else would you two have a team attack" said Hilary.

"No… nothing" replied April.

"Fine then don't tell us" said Mariah.

'_Wasn't going to'_ April thought.

"Nothing else happened" said April.

"Yeah ok" said Mariam.

"Good night" said April lying down.

'_That team attack made me feel weird… it's like I really connected with Kai. Remembering that kiss right now doesn't help either, can you say butterflies in my stomach? It was just an accident, it didn't mean anything… so why does it feel like it did?'_ April thought to herself before she fell asleep.

_**Please review and let me know what you think! **_

_**Let me know if you have any ideas!**_

**_So what did you think about the kiss, I know it was short but so many people were asking for one. Sorry about the lack of detail on the team on team battle, I was feeling lazy._**

_**If it takes me longer to put the next chapter up I'm really sorry! I started a new story so I have to work on that one too.**_

**_It's BBA Beyblade Academy if anyone wants to check it out._**

_**Please review.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_


	10. Last Cabin Practice

**_Thanks for the reviews! Wow I can't believe I'm at chapter 10 already. Ok right now I am really happy because this story has over 1100 hits! I'm so happy!_**

_**Kai: Get over it.**_

**_Me: Shut up you're ruining the moment!_**

**_April: Would u just shut up and write already!_**

_**Me: Fine… I'm so happy!**_

_**Kai and April: Shut up and write!**_

_**Me: Ok, ok, I'm working on it. Here's chapter 10!**_

**Chapter 10: Last Cabin Practice**

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

"Go Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

Their bit beasts appeared.

'_Come on we've gotta do it this time we've already tried 11 times'_ thought Mariam to her self.

"Ready Mariam" asked Max

"Let's do it" replied Mariam.

"Go" yelled Max and Mariam at the same time.

'_Please work'_ thought Mariam.

'_Work this time'_ thought Max.

"Raging Tsunami" they yelled at the same time.

Mariam's beyblade glowed a light purple.

Max's beyblade glowed blue.

Their beyblades moved together until they looked like one and glowed a bluish purple.

A huge wave of water appeared and completely destroyed the big rock they were using as a target.

After the attack their beyblades wobbled around a little and Max and Mariam were breathing heavily.

"It worked" shouted Max happily.

"We did it Maxi, we did it" said Mariam happily giving Max a hug making them both fall down.

"Oh sorry… I-I… uh" said Mariam with a slight blush.

"It's ok" replied Max with a laugh.

"Good job guys" said Kenny.

"Our turn" said Mariah.

Ray and Mariah set up.

"3… 2… 1… Go" said Max.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Go" they shouted at the same time.

It didn't work.

They called their beyblades back to them.

"Try again guys" said Kenny.

They did.

"It's not working" complained Mariah after the 7th try.

"Come on guys don't give up" said Max.

"Try again" said Kenny.

"Ok" replied Mariah and Ray.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Last time" Ray mumbled to himself.

"Ready Ray" asked Mariah.

"Ready" replied Ray.

"Go, Tigers Wrath" they both shouted.

Mariah's beyblade glowed light pink.

Ray's glowed light green.

Their beyblades moved together until they looked like one beyblade that glowed light orange.

The beyblade moved so fast you couldn't see it and then two bright flashes and the huge rock they were using as a target was slashed into small pieces.

After the attack their beyblades wobbled around.

"Way to go guys" said Max happily.

"Nice job guys" said Kenny.

"We did it, we finally did it" said Mariah jumping on Ray almost knocking him over.

"Sorry Ray did I hurt you" asked Mariah with a slight blush.

"No I'm ok" replied Ray.

"You're up" said Ray looking at Tyson and Hilary.

"Ok" they replied.

'_I hope this works'_ thought Hilary to herself.

"3… 2… 1… Go" said Max.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

"Go Dragoon" shouted Tyson.

"Ready" asked Tyson.

"Yeah" replied Hilary.

"Go" they both yelled at the same time.

Nothing happened.

They called their beyblades back to them.

"Come on guys try again" said Kenny.

"Ok" they replied.

Attempt number 9… 15… 18… 20.

"Tyson what are you doing" yelled Hilary.

"It's not all my fault" yelled Tyson.

"Well you're not helping are you" yelled Hilary.

"You're not helping either" yelled Tyson.

"Guys you're never gonna get this if you keep fighting" said Mariam.

"She's right" said Mariah.

"You've got to really want it" said Max.

"We do" said Tyson and Hilary together.

"And you've got to get along" said Ray.

Tyson and Hilary looked at each other.

"Fine" they both said.

"Now try it again" said Kenny.

Hilary and Tyson set up.

"Ready" asked Tyson.

"Ready as I can be" replied Hilary.

"Go Dragoon" yelled Tyson

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Go, Ancient Tornado" they both yelled.

Hilary's beyblade glowed yellow.

Tyson's glowed light blue.

As their beyblades moved together to look like one beyblade it glowed a light green.

Then a huge tornado formed and destroyed the huge rock they were using as their target.

After the attack their beyblades wobbled around.

"We did it, we did it" shouted Hilary jumping happily.

"We finally got it" yelled Tyson happily.

They hugged.

"Aww, is it just me or do they make a cute couple" asked Dizzy.

"Stop it Dizzy, good job guys" said Kenny.

"Kai and April are going to have a hard time beating that" said Tyson happily.

"Hey… where are they" asked Max looking around.

"I'm not sure but if their not back soon some one should go look for them" said Kenny.

"What time is it" asked Tyson.

"2" replied Kenny.

"I'm hungry" complained Tyson.

"Let's go eat" said Max.

"Alright let's go" said Kenny.

--------- With Kai and April.

April was following Kai quietly.

She was a little ways behind him hoping he wouldn't hear her.

'_Damn where is he going I've been following him for about 30 minutes now'_ thought April to herself.

April followed Kai for about 15 minutes more.

When he finally stopped they were in front of a cliff side.

Kai took out Dranzer and April sat down behind a huge rock just in the shadows of the trees.

"Dranzer" yelled Kai as he pulled the rip cord.

'_Figures always practicing'_ thought April to herself.

April watched him as he beybladed.

'_He's so good… I may have tied him but I don't think I'll ever be as good as him. He has a connection with his bit beast that I'll probably never have with mine'_ April thought to herself.

She sighed.

Kai called Dranzer back to him.

'_What is he doing now'_ April thought to herself.

He turned his head and looked right at her.

"I know you're there April" he said.

April stood up and walked out of the shadows of the trees.

"Hey… how long have you known I was there" she asked.

"A while now" replied Kai.

"Oh" said April.

"So why did you come here" she asked.

"I came here to be alone" replied Kai.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I'll go then" said April.

"You don't have to" said Kai.

"Are you sure" asked April.

Kai sat down.

April walked towards him and sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

It started to rain.

'_I hate the rain'_ thought April to herself.

"Come on" said Kai standing up.

"Where are we going" asked April following him.

"Up here" he replied.

'_Oh, ok where's up here'_ thought April to herself.

They walked up a little path on the side of the cliff until they got to a small cave.

"Well at least it's dry in here" April mumbled to herself trying to get as much water as she could out of her braid.

"So how long do you think it's going to rain like this" she asked.

Kai shrugged.

April sat down.

"It's cold" she mumbled to herself as she shivered.

Kai sat down next to her.

"Aren't you cold" April asked.

"No" he replied.

'_Right he's from Russia'_ thought April to herself.

An arm went around her shoulder and Kai pulled her closer to himself.

April blushed, "W-what are you doing" she asked.

"You said you were cold" he replied.

"Oh… t-thanks" replied April with another blush.

'_He's so warm'_ she thought to herself.

They sat there like that for a while in silence.

"Why do you walk off by yourself like you did earlier" asked April suddenly.

Kai looked at her, "to be alone or sometimes to think" he replied.

"Kai" said April quietly.

"Hn" he replied to let her know he was listening.

"I'm sorry I followed you I guess I was just… worried" said April.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "you were worried about me" he asked.

"Yeah isn't that what partners are expose to do" replied April.

Kai's lips curled up into a small smile.

April put her head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever get tired of training" she asked quietly.

"Not really, it's the only place I can lose myself" he replied.

"Have you ever beybladed just for fun" asked April looking up at him.

"No" replied Kai.

"Well then promise me something" said April.

"What" asked Kai.

"That sometime we'll have a bey-battle just for fun" replied April.

Kai smirked, "ok" he said.

April smiled and put her head back on his shoulder.

"You know you're… different" said Kai.

"Yeah, so are you" replied April.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything wrong with different" April asked quietly.

Kai looked at her, "no" he replied.

She smiled not looking up at him.

Kai looked outside, "it stopped raining" he said quietly.

April looked outside, "we should probably get going then" she said standing up.

Kai stood up and they started to walk back to the cabin.

"Kai" said April.

"Hn" he said.

"How do you…" she said.

"Hey guys, I'm glad I found you we were starting to get worried" said Ray coming up to them.

"Hey Ray" replied April.

"What have you been up to" asked Ray.

"Staying out of the rain" replied April.

"Well come on everyone's waiting and Chief says that he's got some news from Mr.Dickenson" said Ray.

"Coming" replied April.

'_It never fails every time I go to ask him what I wanted to some one interrupts' _thought April to herself.

They got back just as it started to rain again.

"Good timing" April mumbled to herself.

"Oh good you're back" said Hilary.

"Now that you two are back I can let everyone know we're going back to BBA Head Quarters tomorrow. The bus will be here at 9 so we've got to be up and ready early. And Mr.Dickenson said he has a surprise for us when we get back" said Kenny.

"Cool I wonder what it is" said Tyson.

"Me too, I can't wait" said Max excitedly.

"Well we better start packing" said Hilary.

Everyone agreed and started to pack.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**At least 5 reviews for this chapter would be nice... plz and thank you!**_

_**If anyone has any ideas for the story they can let me know in a review.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can hope you liked it!**_

_**I know it's a little short and a little point less but I think it's kind of cute and the main point was for the rest of the partners to get team attacks like April and Kai did in the last chapter.**_

_**Chapter 11: The Surprise**_


	11. The Surprise

_**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 11: The Surprise**

April woke up to some one running around the room throwing thing every where.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "what the hell" she said tiredly.

"I can't find it, where is it" said Tyson tossing a shoe towards April's head.

She dodged it, "Watch it" said April.

"Sorry" said Tyson.

"What are you doing" asked April annoyed.

"Looking for my hat" replied Tyson.

April rolled her eyes, "did you try under the couch" she asked.

"No" replied Tyson. He ran over to the couch and started looking around under it.

"I found it" he said happily, "thanks April".

"Yeah whatever" replied April getting up.

"What time is it" she asked grabbing a pair of blue jean shorts and an orange t-shirt.

"Um… 8 I think" replied Tyson.

'_And he's up… that hat must mean a lot to him'_ thought April.

"Thanks" she said grabbing Syron and walking towards the bathroom.

"No problem" replied Tyson.

After April had gotten changed she came out of the bathroom and went outside.

'_I've seen everyone except Kai and knowing him he's probably off some where practicing'_ thought April to herself.

"I'm going for a walk and don't worry Hilary I'll be back before 9" said April into the cabin.

She walked down the path towards the waterfall.

'_I can't believe we're leaving already, I'm kind of going to miss this place'_ thought April.

She got there and saw Kai sitting with his back against a big rock with his eyes closed.

April smiled, _'I was hoping I would find him here'_ she thought to herself.

She walked over and sat down next to him.

"How long have you been here" she asked.

"2 hours" replied Kai with his eyes still closed.

"Wow" April mumbled to herself.

Kai smirked.

"The bus will be here in 30 minutes… we better head back" said April.

"Whatever" replied Kai standing up.

They got back just as the bus was coming in.

"It's about time" said Hilary.

"Sorry" replied April.

"Your bags are on the porch" said Hilary getting on the bus.

April and Kai walked over to the porch, grabbed their bags, and got on the bus.

The bus had 11 seats including the driver's seat.

Kenny sat in the seat behind the driver and the seat across from him was filled with everyone's bags.

Tyson sat behind Kenny and Max sat in the seat across from him.

Ray sat behind Tyson and Mariah sat I the seat across form him.

Hilary sat in the seat behind Mariah and Mariam sat behind Ray.

April sat in the seat behind Hilary and Kai sat in the seat across form April.

**April's P.O.V.**

Almost instantly Mariah and Hilary started talking about what the surprise mite be. Tyson and Max were probably playing their Gameboys by now and Ray's probably watching one of them. I have no doubts that Kenny's doing something on his computer… does he have any other life besides his computer? Mariam is reading one of her many magazines she brought with her. Kai is looking out of his window and I'm sitting here trying to figure out something to do.

I am a little excited about the surprise but I don't think I'm nearly as excited as Hilary and Mariah.

It's an hour ride and it has already been 30 minutes. I really hope Mariah and Hilary will shut up at some point and time **before** I go insane.

"Ok you guys wanna talk about something else now please".

"Why" asked Mariah.

"Because talking about the same thing for 30 minutes gets a little annoying".

"No it doesn't" said Mariah in a really annoying voice.

"Maybe not for you but for other people".

"Fine we'll find something else to talk about" said Hilary.

"Thanks".

Before they start babbling about something else really stupid I'm gonna get my cd player out.

I turned it on and leaned my head back. The song 'Get out' by JoJo comes on and I close my eyes.

Much better than listening to Mariah and Hilary babble on about something forever. Those two can take something that sounds cool and turn it to a point where I don't care any more in 3 minutes. Ok so maybe not that soon but you catch my drift. They can be really annoying.

Sometimes I swear Hilary can read my mind because two days ago we were just about to finish dinner and I was thinking about taking a walk or something after we finished and out of no where she says "no walks after dinner tonight April". It kind of creped me out. I could babble on about how annoying those two are forever but then I would be as bad as them.

The song '8th World Wonder' starts… I never really liked this song but I've been listing to it a lot more lately. I look over at Kai, he's still looking out the window. After that kiss I've started to really like Kai. I mean I've thought he was cute from like the first time I saw him beyblade on TV, but this is different. Every time he and I are alone I get butterflies in my stomach.

I turn my attention towards Hilary and Mariah. Mariam has stopped reading and is talking with them now. I think they're talking about me because Mariah keeps stopping and looking back at me.

When I said talk about something else I didn't mean about me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

April took her head phones off and started to listen to the conversation.

"So what do you think has been happening between April and Kai lately" asked Mariah in a voice just over a whisper

"It must be something good because they haven't been fighting nearly as much" said Mariam.

"Do you think they-…" said Hilary.

"Hey guys, when I said talk about something else I didn't mean about me and Kai" interrupted April.

They looked at her.

"Then what do we talk about" asked Hilary.

"Nothing because we're here" replied April getting up.

Everyone grabbed their bags and got off the bus.

They walked into the BBA Head Quarters where Mr. Dickenson was waiting for them.

"Welcome back" said Mr.Dickenson standing up.

"Thanks Mr.Dickenson" said Kenny.

"Well before we get to the surprise I have to tell you that the tournament has been moved to a week and 5 days from now" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Really" asked Max.

"But we won't be ready by that time" said Kenny panic in his voice.

"Which brings me to the surprise… with it you'll be ready" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Ok" Mr. Dickenson said looking over his shoulder towards a door.

A boy with a light shade of midnight blue hair, tan skin and brown eyes walked out of the room.

"HIRO" shouted Tyson running over to the boy.

"Hey little bro" said the boy giving Tyson a noggie.

"Bladebreakers meet your coach" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Really" asked Tyson happily.

"Yeah" replied Hiro.

"Sorry I'm late" said Hiro to everyone.

"Better late than never" said Max cheerfully.

"Alright first of all I need to know whose partners" said Hiro.

"Well me and Hilary" replied Tyson.

"Ok" said Hiro.

"Mariah and I" replied Ray.

"Ok" said Hiro.

"Mariam and me" said Max.

"Alright, and you Kai" asked Hiro.

"April and I" replied Kai.

"April, I've never met her" said Hiro.

"I'm April" she replied stepping forward.

"Well you must be pretty good to be Kai's partner" said Hiro.

"Thanks" replied April.

"Now the second part of the surprise" said Mr. Dickenson.

"What is it" asked Max excitedly.

"For some practice you will be going to a small training area in Canada for a week. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 2" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Cool" said Ray.

"It's going to be cold so I suggest you be up early tomorrow so that you can go shopping for snow clothes. You will each get 300 dollars to shop for clothes and snow clothes only" said Mr. Dickenson mainly towards Hilary and Mariah.

"Ok, so we'll go have lunch now and then you can relax for the rest of the day. You still have the same room, 141, and I'll just take the futon couch" said Hiro.

"Ok let's go eat" said Tyson happily.

They all went to the cafeteria to eat and then went up stairs to room 141.

After April set her stuff on her bed she started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going April" asked Hiro.

"Down to the practice arena, I haven't beybladed in a bey-dish for a while" replied April.

"Ok, if you want to go ahead" said Hiro.

"Ok thanks" said April walking out.

When she got there she looked around.

'_I forgot how big this place was'_ she thought.

"Yeah I know"

April turned around to see who had said that.

"Oh hi Ray… did I just say that out loud" asked April.

"Yeah" replied Ray.

"I've gotta stop doing that" mumbled April to herself.

"So what's up" asked April.

"Nothing just came down to blade" replied Ray.

"Cool, wanna battle" asked April.

"Sounds good" replied Ray.

"Ok" said April.

They positioned themselves around a bey-dish.

"Ready" asked Ray.

"Let's go" replied April.

"3… 2" said Ray.

"1" said April.

"Let It Rip" they yelled at the same time.

"Go Syron" shouted April.

"Go Driger" shouted Ray.

Kai came in quietly and stood in a shadowed corner watching.

"Driger" called Ray.

"Syron" called April.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack" they yelled at the same time.

Their beyblades attacked and continued to attack for 5 minutes straight.

"Driger, Gatlin Claw" shouted Ray.

"Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

Ray's beyblade zipped towards April's.

Flame burst from April's blade and went at Ray's.

When the flames had cleared Ray's had stopped and April's wobbled around a little and then stopped.

"Nice battle Ray" said April with a smile.

"Yeah it was fun" replied Ray putting his hand out.

April took it.

Hiro came up behind Kai who was still watching April and Ray.

"You've got a good partner Kai" said Hiro.

Kai didn't say anything.

"She's a very good beyblader. A nice person, and not to mention kind of cute too" said Hiro.

Kai turned around to face Hiro and shot a glare at him.

Hiro smirked.

"Think about it Kai… oh and if you like the girl make a move on her before someone else can" said Hiro.

Kai just looked at him.

"And I'm not talking about me" said Hiro.

He glanced over at Ray and April and then walked out of the training arena.

Kai turned back around to look at Ray and April again.

"Uh Ray can I have my hand back please" asked April with a slight blush.

"Sorry" said Ray letting go of her hand quickly, blushing slightly.

"No problem" she replied.

Kai glared at Ray.

'_Why am I acting like this? Ray didn't do anything wrong. **'If you like the girl make a move on her before anyone else can'. ** Hiro's wrong I don't like April like that… at least… I don't think so' _thought Kai to himself.

"Well let's head back" said April.

"Ok" replied Ray.

They started to walk towards the door.

You know what Ray go ahead I'll be up in a minute" said April stopping.

"You sure" asked Ray.

"Yeah" replied April.

"Alright" said Ray walking out.

"So… how'd I do Kai" asked April.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

He walked out of the corner he was in.

April smiled, "I saw you come in" she said.

Kai smirked.

"So how'd I do" she asked.

"Good" replied Kai.

April smiled again.

"Well I haven't unpacked yet so I'm gonna go back up stairs" said April opening the door.

Kai rolled his eyes and followed her.

Around 7 everyone went down for dinner and then went back up stairs around 8.

April went into the girl's room and grabbed her jacket. She started to walk out.

"Where are you going" asked Hilary.

"Out" replied April.

"We have to get up early tomorrow" said Hilary.

April looked at Hiro, "please" she asked.

"Fine, just don't stay out to late" replied Hiro.

"Thanks" said April happily walking out the door.

'_Why dose he go off by himself like this'_ April thought to herself.

She walked onto the bridge.

'_Where is he?'_

April put her arms on the railing of the bridge.

She looked down and smiled, Kai was lying in the grass his eyes closed and his arms behind his head.

She walked sown to where he was and sat down next to him.

"Hey" said April.

He didn't reply.

April rolled her eyes.

"Why weren't you at dinner" she asked.

Kai shrugged.

He was chewing on a piece of grass.

"Is that good" asked April sarcastically.

Kai opened his eyes looked at her and then closed her eyes again.

April smirked, she took the blade of grass out of his mouth and put it in hers.

Kai sat up and looked at her.

"Not very good" said April taking it out of her mouth and throwing it.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Wow look at the sun set" said April.

Kai looked up at it and then over at April.

"Isn't it beautiful" asked April.

Kai smiled still looking at her.

April looked at him, "what" she asked.

"Nothing" replied Kai looking away.

He blushed slightly, _'this is so stupid, why am I doing this' _Kai thought to himself.

April smirked.

"Well come on let's go back" said April after a while.

Kai looked up at her, "ok" he said standing up.

They started to walk back to the BBA Head Quarters.

'_Maybe Hiro's right'_ thought Kai to himself.

_**Sorry it took so long to up date!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Same thing as last time 5 reviews plz! It worked out really good last time!**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_

_**If you've got any ideas let me know!**_

**_In the next chapter I'm not gonna do to much on the shopping thing._**

**_If it takes me longer to get the next one up I'm sorry! My teachers are giving me a lot of home work lately._**


	12. Going to Canada

**_Sorry it took so long to up date! Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone likes this chapter! _**

_**P.S. I'm not going to do much on the shopping part because I don't like shopping so I'm not going to write a lot on it.**_

**Chapter 12: Going to Canada**

Everyone woke up to there alarm clocks at 8 a.m. and was out in the living room by 8:30.

"Ok guys, lets get breakfast and then we can head out" said Hiro.

They all went down and had breakfast and after everyone was done they started to walk towards the mall.

"We're going to shop in teams, maybe it will go faster that way. Kenny you're with me. You'll go with your partner and we'll all meet back at the entrance in 2 hours" said Hiro.

Everyone agreed.

When they got there each team went in a different direction.

2 hours later everyone met back at the entrance. Ray looked exhausted and irritated. Tyson was out of breath and Max looked a little confused. Everyone else looked normal.

"Alright did everyone get what they needed" asked Hiro.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok let's go back. We'll pack, eat lunch, and then go to the airport" said Hiro.

"Ok" said Max happily.

"Sounds good" said Ray.

"Let's go" said Tyson.

They went back to BBA Head Quarters. After everyone was finished packing they went down to lunch. Mariah and Hilary had put on one of there new outfits. Hilary was wearing a pair of black pants and a light pink sweater that had a penguin on it. Mariah was wearing a pair of dark pink pants and a light pink shirt with snowflakes on the right sleeve.

"So Hiro what are we doing about the plane situation" asked April.

"I have the tickets, and after lunch I'll give them to you, who ever has the same number on the ticket as you is who you sit next to" replied Hiro.

"Ok" said April.

They finished eating around 1 o'clock.

"Everybody over here" called Hiro.

Everyone walked over to him.

"Here's the deal, I'll give you a ticket and who ever has the same number on their ticket as you is the person you sit next to, no trading" said Hiro.

He handed them out, "Ok find the person with the same number you have" he said.

Everyone started to walk around asked each other about their number.

"Mariam do you have 10" asked April.

"Nope" replied Mariam.

"Ok" said April.

"April do you have 7" asked Ray.

"No but I think Max does" replied April.

"Ok, thanks" said Ray.

"Hey Kai, do you have 10" asked April.

Kai looked at his ticket, he nodded.

"Ok, cool" said April.

'_At least I don't have to sit next to Hilary or Mariah' _thought Kai to himself.

"Alright dose everyone know who their partner is" asked Hiro.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok good let's get going" said Hiro.

They got to the air port at 1:50.

"We have 10 minutes to get to the plane, let's move" said Hiro.

Everyone quickly followed Hiro.

April was pushed by someone and fell. Kai helped her up.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Shit do you see them" she asked looking around.

"Come on" said Kai grabbing her hand.

"W-what" asked April with a blush.

"This way" replied Kai pulling her behind him.

They ran and got to the platform just as Hiro walked on to it.

"Cutting it a little close" asked the lady taking their tickets.

"Y-yeah" replied April out of breath.

They walked on to the plane.

"Oh good you guys made… it" said Mariam.

Everyone started to stare at Kai and April.

"What" asked April.

She looked down.

She and Kai were still holding hands.

April took her hand out of Kai's hand slowly.

She smiled slightly with a slight blush.

Kai looked away from everyone quickly.

Hiro smirked, "ok everyone in your seats" he said.

Everyone sat down.

Kenny and Mariam sat in the left two front seats.

Across from them were Hilary and Mariah in the two front right seats.

Behind Kenny and Mariam were Ray and Max.

Across from Ray and Max were Hiro and Tyson.

And Kai and April sat behind Ray and Max.

Right away Kenny started working on his computer.

"Do you have to do that" asked Mariam looking at Kenny.

"Yes, I have to figure out what we've accomplished so that I know what we have to work on" replied Kenny.

"Ok, whatever" said Mariam pulling out her cd player and a magazine.

Max started playing his game boy and Ray took out his.

Hilary and Mariah started talking about what they were going to do when they get there.

Tyson took out his game boy and Hiro took out his book.

April took out her cd player and Kai started looking out of his window.

'_I'm so tired… I can't wait to get there then maybe I'll be able sleep' _thought April to herself.

She turned her cd player on and leaned her head back.

After 30 minutes everyone was still doing the same thing.

April's head fell onto Kai's shoulder.

Kai looked at her, "not again" he mumbled.

Hiro turned to look at him.

Kai looked up.

Hiro smirked and winked at Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes.

He looked back down at April.

'_Should I wake her up...? She looks so peaceful…' _thought Kai to himself.

He moved some of her hair out of her face carefully.

"April" he said while giving her shoulder a little shake.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"What" she asked looking at Kai.

"You fell asleep" replied Kai.

"So… why'd you wake me up" asked April a little annoyed.

"Because you were sleeping on my shoulder" replied Kai.

"Oh… sorry" replied April with a slight blush.

"Whatever" said Kai turning his head to look back out the window.

April rolled her eyes.

'_Why is he like that? One minute he's nice and the next he's a jerk'_ thought April to herself.

"Hey Hiro, how long is the flight" asked April.

"About 2and a half, 3 hours" replied Hiro.

"Oh boy" April mumbled to herself.

"Well how long has it been" she asked.

"About an hour" replied Hiro.

"Ok, thanks" said April.

"No problem" replied Hiro.

'_So how long did Kai let me sleep on his shoulder'_ thought April to herself.

She looked over at Kai and smiled.

'_He's definitely different… but that's why I like him so much'_ she thought to herself.

"April…April" said Mariah.

"What" asked April snapping out of her thoughts.

"Can I use your cd player" asked Mariah.

"Sure… you know you should get one of your own" replied April.

"Yeah I know thanks" said Mariah going back to her seat.

"Yeah, whatever" said April.

April leaned her head back,_ 'now what do I do'_ she thought to herself.

She sighed.

"What's wrong with you" asked Kai not looking at her.

"Wha… oh, nothing just bored" replied April.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Well then do something" said Kai.

"What" asked April.

Kai shrugged.

"Oh you're a big help" said April sarcastically.

"I try" replied Kai.

April rolled her eyes.

Kai smirked.

"You know you can be annoying" said April.

"And you can't" replied Kai looking at her.

"I never said I couldn't be, just that you can be" said April with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever" said Kai rolling his eyes.

"Alright everyone, when we get there a bus will be waiting for us. It will be about a 20 minute ride to get where we're going" said Hiro.

"Ok" said Hilary and Mariah at the same time.

"Alright" said April with an annoyed look on her face.

When they got to the air port they grabbed their bags and got on the bus.

20 minutes later they arrived at a small, tan building that looked like and old 3 story Inn.

To the left of the building was a big pond that was frozen over and to the right was the woods.

"Ok let's head in and then I'll fill you in on what's going on" said Hiro.

They went in.

They were in a big room with beyblading training equipment.

"Ok, 1st floor is the training arena, as you can tell. 2nd floor is the kitchen, dinning room, and the living room. The 3rd floor is the rooms. There are only 5 rooms so we're going to have to bunk with our partners, Kenny's with me. I know you don't want to but it's the easiest way" said Hiro.

"Do we really have to" asked Hilary.

"Yes" replied Hiro.

"Ok, Kenny and I get room number 1, Max and Mariam, you get 2, Tyson and Hilary, 3, Ray and Mariah, 4, and Kai and April get 5. Go up stairs and get settled in" said Hiro.

Everyone grabbed their bags and went up stairs.

Each room had a small living room, a bathroom, and two small bedrooms.

After everyone had finished unpacking they went down to the 2nd floor for some dinner, it was 8 o'clock.

"Man I'm so hungry" complained Tyson.

"Well diner will be ready in 5 so stop complaining" said Hilary.

"5 minutes" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, what did you think I meant 5 days" replied Hilary sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm just hungry" said Tyson.

"You're always hungry so stop complaining" said Hilary her voice rising.

"You" said Tyson putting his hands behind his head.

"Would you shut up" yelled Hilary.

"You" yelled Tyson.

"You" yelled Hilary.

"Both of you shut up" said Hiro.

"Fine" said Hilary crossing her arms.

"Whatever" said Tyson.

"Good" mumbled Hiro to himself.

'_If I'm still sane by the time this tournament is over I will be completely amazed. Not only do I have to deal with Tyson's and Hilary's fighting, but what mite happen between Kai and April' _thought Hiro to himself.

After dinner everyone was hanging out in the living room.

"So what are we doing tomorrow" asked Ray.

"Work a little more on team attacks, mainly because I need to see them" replied Hiro.

"Cool" said Max happily.

"Ok" said Ray.

"Well it's 9:30… time for bed we have a big day tomorrow" said Hiro

"Already" complained Tyson.

"Yeah, now up stairs everyone" said Hiro.

Tyson groaned as he got up.

Everyone went up stairs and went in their rooms to get ready for bed.

--------- With Kai and April.

April came out of her room wearing a blue tank top with a dragon on it and a pair of light blue pajama pants.

She looked out of a window over looking the frozen lake.

There was a full moon so the snow on top of the ice sparkled.

April walked out onto the small balcony and looked down at the lake.

Kai looked out the glass door and saw her.

He went out and leaned on the railing next to her.

April looked at him.

He was wearing dark blue boxers and a red t-shirt.

"Aren't you cold" she asked.

"No" replied Kai.

"That's right you're from Russia" April mumbled to herself.

"You" he asked.

"Not really" replied April looking up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered to herself.

Kai smiled.

He looked at her, "yeah it is" he said quietly.

April looked at him and smiled.

They kept eye contact for a few minutes.

"Well good night, see you in the morning" said April suddenly.

She started to walk back into the room.

Kai followed her in.

"Night" he said walking into his room.

'_Wow he's so hot… I really, really like him! But does he like me like that? Oh well… I'm starting to think tomorrow is going to be really interesting'_ thought April to herself as she fell asleep.

Tbc…

_**Well that's it hope you liked it!**_

_**Plz Review!**_

_**I'm open to ideas!**_

_**I'll up date as soon as I can!**_

**_Next chapter: On Ice._**

_**I think everyone going to like the next few chapters!**_

_**Well that's all for now… see ya!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	13. On Ice

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**Well here's chapter 13 hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 13: On Ice**

April's alarm clock went off at 7:30. She shut it off and got out of bed.

April went over to the dresser and pulled out a new pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a new red t-shirt with a phoenix and the word Firebird on it.

She got dressed and put her hair up in a braid.

April grabbed Syron from the bedside table, "ready for today" she asked Syron quietly.

He glowed in response.

April smiled, "cool" she said putting Syron in her pocket.

She walked out into the main room.

Kai was sitting on the couch. He was wearing a black tank top and dark blue baggy pants.

"Hey" said April.

Kai looked up at her, "hn" he replied.

April sat down next to him, "do you know what time practice starts" she asked.

"9" replied Kai.

"How'd you know that" asked April.

"Hiro was in here earlier" replied Kai.

"Oh" said April.  
Hiro opened the door, "Oh good you're up" he said to April.

"Yeah" replied April.

"Breakfast is ready" said Hiro.

"Alright" said April standing up.

Kai and April followed Hiro down to the 2nd floor for breakfast.

At 9 o'clock.

Everyone was done with breakfast and was in the training arena.

"Ok we're going to have Max and Mariam go first" said Hiro.

"Ok" said Max.

"Alright" said Mariam.

They positioned themselves around a bey-dish.

"Ready Kenny" asked Hiro.

"Ready" replied Kenny.

"Ok… 3… 2… 1" Hiro counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Max and Mariam at the same time.

"Draciel" called Max.

"Sharkrash" called Mariam.

"Ready" asked Max looking at Mariam.

"Let's go" replied Mariam.

"Raging Tsunami" they shouted at the same time.

Their beyblades joined together and a huge wave of water appeared.

After the attack they called their beyblades back to themselves.

"That was very good" said Hiro.

Max and Mariam smiled.

"Ok, Ray, Mariah, you're up" said Hiro.

Ray and Mariah positioned themselves around a bey-dish.

"Alright, 3… 2… 1" Hiro counted down.

"Let It Rip" Ray and Mariah yelled at the same time.

"Galux" called Mariah.

"Driger" called Ray.

"Ready Ray" asked Mariah.

"Ready" replied Ray.

"Tigers Wrath" they yelled at the same time.

Their beyblades joined and the beyblade moved so fast that no one could see it.

After the attack they called their beyblades back to themselves.

"Very good" said Hiro.

"Thanks" replied Mariah happily.

Ray smiled.

"Ok let's have Tyson and Hilary go next" said Hiro.

"Ok" said Tyson standing up.

They stood around a bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Hiro counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Tyson and Hilary.

"Dragoon" called Tyson.

"Selun" called Hilary.

"Ready" asked Hilary.

Tyson nodded, "let's go" he said.

"Ancient Hurricane" they shouted.

"Looks like they up graded a little" said Dizzy.

Tyson's and Hilary's beyblades joined and a huge hurricane appeared.

After the attack they called their beyblades back to themselves.

Hilary hugged Tyson happily.

"We did it" she said happily.

She kissed him.

Hilary pulled away from Tyson quickly, her face beat red.

Tyson's eyes were wide in shock.

"S-sorry" said Hilary.

Tyson smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Aww isn't that cute" said Dizzy.

They broke apart, both 5 different shades of red.

"Very good you two… uh on the attack" said Hiro with a smile.

"Thanks" said Hilary still blushing.

Tyson smiled.

"Alright after Kai and April we can go get some lunch" said Hiro.

"Ok" said April standing up.

Kai stood up and positioned himself across the bey-dish from April.

"3… 2… 1" Hiro counted down.

"Let It Rip" they shouted together.

"Dranzer" called Kai.

"Syron" called April.

April looked at Kai, "ready" she asked.

Kai looked at her and nodded once.

"Blazing Daggers" they shouted at the same time.

Their beyblades combined and a huge storm of fire daggers appeared.

After the attack they called their beyblades back to themselves.

"Very good… and Kenny told me you too were the first to have a team attack" asked Hiro.

April nodded.

Hiro smiled, "Good… ok let's go get lunch" he said.

"Yes" said Tyson happily.

Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Come on" said Tyson grabbing Hilary's hand.

Hilary blushed as she was pulled behind him.

"They make a cute couple" said Mariah.

"Yeah" said Mariam.

"Something told me it was going to happen sooner or later" said Hiro.

"Same here" said Max happily.

After lunch everyone was sitting in the living room.

"What time is it" asked Max.

Hiro looked at his watch, "1:30" he replied.

"Well as soon as Kenny was done with the data then we'll work on something else" replied Hiro.

"How long is it going to take Chief" asked Ray.

"About an hour" replied Kenny still working on his computer.

"Alright… you can have an hour break, and then we'll get back to work" said Hiro.

"Ok" said Mariah happily.

April stood up, "I'm gonna go for a walk… I'm not going far" said April.

"Alright" replied Hiro.

April went up to hers and Kai's room to grab her coat.

Just before she left the room she noticed Kai was sitting on the couch.

She walked over and sat next to him.

"Kai" said April.

"Hn" he replied.

"Do you… want to go for a walk with me" asked April.

Kai looked at her.

"Please" she asked.

"Fine" he replied.

April smiled.

Kai grabbed a jacket as they walked out of the building.

They walked over to the lake and stood there for a minute.

"Do you think the ice is thick enough to walk on" asked April taking a step onto the ice.

"Maybe" replied Kai.

He followed her onto the ice.

They walked around for a while.

"So what do you think about Tyson and Hilary getting together" asked April.

"It's not a big surprise" replied Kai.

"Yeah, I guess not" said April.

They kept walking.

"Hey Kai I… uh" said April.

Crack!

"What was that" asked April.

"Come on let's get off the ice" replied Kai.

"Ok" said April.

They started to walk towards the shore.

**April's P.O.V.**

I'm following Kai towards the shore.

That crack noise really scared me.

I… CRACK!

Shit.

I look at Kai.

He's staring at me, a look of fear on his face.

"April" he yells.

Then there was nothing but cold.

A piercing pain went through my body. It was like a thousand knifes stabbing every inch of my body. I can't breath. The pain took me breath away. I'm so cold. It's starting to get dark. I can't die, I can't go yet. What about my mom, my family, my friends, my team, Kai… Kai! I can't go… I can't leave Kai, not now! Kai! I can't move, my body's frozen. What's that? It's a… a hand.

"April take my hand" came a faint voice.

I reach up and grab it.

It pulls me up. I take a deep breath of air.

"I-I'm s-s-so c-c-cold" I manage to say.

I don't bother to see who has me in there arms, I just move as close as I can to the warmth. The person picks me up. I'm being carried, I don't know where and I don't care. A door closes. A lot of voices surround me. I try to count them off. Hilary… Max… Mariam… Ray… Mariah… Tyson… Kenny… Hiro… wait where's Kai?

"W-where's K-Kai" I manage to ask.

"I'm right here April" he replies.

I don't know where he is, but he sounds close. I just move as close as I can to the warmth holding me.

And then everything goes completely dark.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Is she going to be ok" asked Mariah.

"I don't know. Mariam go get some comfortable, dry clothes for her. Ray go get some towels. Kai come with me" said Hiro.

Everyone did as they were told.

Kai followed Hiro to Kai's and April's room.

"Which one is April's room" asked Hiro.

Kai motioned towards April's bed room door and he and Hiro went in.

Kai put her on the bed.

"Alright now I need you to go get some more blankets for her" said Hiro.

"I'm staying with her" replied Kai.

"Ok, I'll go get them" said Hiro.

Kai looked at April.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Hiro came back 2 minutes later followed by Ray, Mariam, and Mariah.

"Mariam, Mariah, I want you to get her into those dry clothes. When you're done call us back in. Kai, Ray, come on" said Hiro.

After Mariam and Mariah were done they called them back in.

"Alright Ray I want you to put the towels by the bed. Kai get some blankets on her" said Hiro.

"Is she going to be ok" asked Hilary coming in followed by Tyson.

"I think so, she just needs to rest. She should be up by tomorrow" replied Hiro.

"I hope so" said Ray.

"Practice is canceled for the rest of the day. I want everyone to go down to the living room and let her rest… Kai if you really want to you can stay up here" said Hiro.

Kai nodded.

"Ok, everyone else down stairs" said Hiro.

3 hours later Hiro came back in, he had a sandwich in his hand.

"Kai" said Hiro.

Kai looked up at him.

"Here, I want you to eat this, you don't have to eat it now I just want you to eat it soon" said Hiro.

"Ok" replied Kai.

Hiro sat down in another chair next to Kai.

"It wasn't your fault" said Hiro.

Kai looked back down at April.

"It's not your fault the ice broke, and you tried to get to her before she fell in. But you saved her. You couldn't do anything more" said Hiro.

Kai didn't say anything.

"You did the most you could do" said Hiro.

Kai looked up at him.

"I know… I just wish I could do more at the moment" replied Kai.

"We all do" said Hiro.

Hiro got up and started to walk for the door.

"Oh and Kai" he said.

Kai looked at him.

"She'll be ok" said Hiro in a serious voice.

"I know" replied Kai.

Hiro left.

'_I know I couldn't do anything more than what I did… but I still wish I could've'_ thought Kai to himself.

Hiro came back in a t 10:30.

"Hey everyone's going to bed" he said.

"Ok" replied Kai.

"I'm going to stay here" said Kai.

"Ok… see you in the morning" said Hiro.

Kai looked back down at April.

He gently moved some hair out of her face.

"I'll watch over you" he said quietly.

He took her hand in his, "I promise" said Kai.

'_Please be ok, I can't lose you'_ thought Kai to himself as he looked at April.

_**Well that's it! Hope you liked it! **_

_**Plz Review!**_

**_Any ideas let me know!_**

_**I really want to know what you think about this chapter so plz, plz, plz review!**_

_**I'll up date as soon as I can!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	14. A New Attack, A New Realization

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 14: A New Attack, A New Realization**

April woke up the next morning around 10 o'clock. She sat up slowly. She blinked a coupled of times to clear her vision and looked around.

Kai was sleeping in a chair next to her bed with his arms crossed over his chest and his head resting on his left shoulder.

"Kai" asked April.

Kai opened his eyes.

"You're up" said Kai with a smile.

"Yeah… are you ok" asked April.

"Fine… you" asked Kai.

"I'm fine" replied April.

April got out of bed, "I'm gonna go down stairs" she said.

"Ok" replied Kai.

April went down stairs to the living room.

"April" said Ray sitting up.

"Oh you're up" said Mariah.

"How are you felling" asked Hilary.

"Fine, why dose everyone keep asking me that" asked April.

"You don't remember" said Tyson.

"Remember what" asked April.

"You fell through the ice yesterday" replied Mariam.

"What" asked April.

"Come on April, I'll get you some breakfast and fill you in" said Hiro taking her into the kitchen.

Hiro grabbed a bowl and April grabbed a box of cereal.

She sat down in one of the chairs at the counter.

Hiro sat down across from her.

"So what happened" asked April.

"Well tell me what you remember" said Hiro.

"Well the last thing I remember is walking on the lake with Kai, a loud cracking noise, and seeing a look of fear on Kai's face" replied April.

"You fell through the ice" said Hiro.

"Then how come I'm not… not" asked April.

"Dead, because Kai saved you" replied Hiro.

April looked up at him, "really" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Hiro.

"Then all night he refused to leave your side" said Hiro.

"Why" asked April.

"He was worried about you" replied Hiro.

April smiled with a slight blush.

Hiro smirked.

"I just hope he doesn't think it was his fault" April mumbled to herself.

"That's just it… I think he knows it wasn't his fault but he still blames the fact that you got hurt because of it on himself" said Hiro.

"But it wasn't his fault" said April.

"I know that… but you're gonna have to talk to him about it" said Hiro.

"Ok" said April.

After April finished eating she got up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going" asked Hiro.

"To find Kai" replied April.

She went up to their room, Kai wasn't there.

She got changed and went down to the dining room, he wasn't there.

She went into the living room, he wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Kai" asked April.

"He went down stairs about 30 minutes ago, but not since then" replied Ray.

"Ok, thanks" said April.

She went down to the training arena.

"Where is he" April mumbled to herself.

"Did you try out side" came Hiro's voice.

April jumped, "you really have to stop doing that" she said.

"Sorry, but did you" asked Hiro.

"No" replied April.

"By the wood pile" said Hiro.

April smiled, "thanks" she said.

She walked towards the door, "uh where's my coat" she asked.

"Here" said Hiro handing it to her.

"Thanks" said April putting it on.

April went out side.

She walked around the building until she found Kai.

He was sitting by the wood pile looking out at the lake.

"Found him" April mumbled to herself.

April sat down next to him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"Listen I just wanted to say thanks" said April.

"For what" asked Kai.

"Hiro told me that you saved me" said April.

"Hn" said Kai.

"Listen what happened, it wasn't your fault, I mean if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now" said April.

"Hn" said Kai.

"I mean it Kai, I… I just froze, I couldn't move. All I felt was pain and cold… I thought I wouldn't see you again" said April looking down.

Kai looked at her.

"Anyways… you didn't have to, thanks" said April.

"I didn't have to what" asked Kai.

April looked at him, "You know save me, stay with me after words… you didn't have to" replied April.

"Yes I did" said Kai.

"What" asked April.

"I… I couldn't lose you" said Kai looking at her.

April looked at him.

He put his hand on her cheek, she put her hand on his.

"Kai, I… thank you" she whispered.

Kai started to lean in towards April.

Theywere 5 inches apart… 4 inches… 2 inches… 1 inch.

"Kai, April, Hiro says that… oh" said Max.

April and Kai moved away from each other quickly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything" said Max.

"No Max, it's ok. What did Hiro say" asked April her voice a little shaky.

"We're getting ready to start practice" replied Max.

"Ok Max, we're coming" said April.

"Ok" said Max happily as he walked away.

'_Was Kai going to…did we almost… no…no there's absolutely no way' _thought April to herself.

"Come on" said Kai.

April snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh… coming" she replied.

"Ok, what we're going to do is I'm going to say two peoples names and who ever I say has to bey-battle against the other person I said" said Hiro.

"Mariam and Hilary you go first" he said.

They positioned themselves at a bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Mariam and Hilary.

Their beyblades landed in the bey-dish.

"Attack" yelled Mariam.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Sharkrash" called Mariam.

"Selun" called Hilary.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack, Abyss Fire" yelled Mariam.

"Lightning Storm" yelled Hilary.

Their beyblades attacked.

After the attack Hilary's beyblade had stopped and Mariam's beyblade wobbled around a little and then stopped.

"Good job girls" said Hiro.

"Thanks" said Mariam.

"Thanks" said Hilary.

"Ok, let's have… Tyson and… Mariah" said Hiro.

Tyson and Mariah positioned themselves around a bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Tyson and Mariah.

Their beyblades landed in the dish.

"Go Dragoon" shouted Tyson.

"Attack" yelled Mariah.

Their beyblades collided.

"Galux" called Mariah.

"Dragoon" called Tyson.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Cat Bites" shouted Mariah.

"Galaxy Storm" yelled Tyson.

After the attack Mariah's beyblade was out of the dish and Tyson's was still spinning in the dish.

"Good job you two" said Hiro.

"Ok, Ray and… uh Max" said Hiro.

Max and Ray positioned themselves at a bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Tyson counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Ray and Ma at the same time.

Their beyblades landed in the dish.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

"Attack, Driger" yelled Ray.

Their beyblades collided.

They continued to attack for 5 minutes.

"Draciel" called Max.

"Driger" called Ray.

Their bit beast appeared.

"Gatlin Claw attack" shouted Ray.

"Gravity Control" yelled Max.

After the attack Max's beyblade had stopped spinning and Ray's wobbled a little and then stopped.

"Nice job guys" said Hiro.

"Thanks" said Max happily.

"Yeah, thanks" said Ray.

"Alright, Kai and April, your turn" said Hiro.

"Ok" said April standing up.

Kai and April positioned themselves around a bey-dish.

"Alright… 3… 2… 1" Tyson and Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" shouted Kai and April.

Their beyblades landed in the dish.

"Syron" called April.

"Dranzer" called Kai.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Go Syron" yelled April.

"Attack Dranzer" shouted Kai.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Draggers of Flames" shouted April.

"Blazing Gig" yelled Kai.

Their beyblades attacked.

After the flames cleared both beyblades were still spinning.

April had to stand back up and Kai had to regain his balance.

"Syron Attack" shouted April.

"Dranzer" shouted Kai.

Both blades went up in the air and attacked.

Their beyblades continued to attack for 5 minutes.

April looked up at Kai.

They were both breathing heavily.

'_I won't lose, I'm going to prove to him that I can be as good as him'_ thought April to herself.

'_Let's go Dranzer'_ thought Kai to himself.

Fire in the shape of dragons came from April's beyblade and Syron glowed a deep red.

Fire shaped like a phoenix Kai's beyblade, and Dranzer glowed a fierce red and gold.

"Dragon Fire" yelled April.

"Phoenix's Wrath" yelled Kai.

Their beyblades attacked.

After the attack both beyblades had stopped and both Kai and April were on their knees.

"Wow, that was awesome" said Max happily.

"Yeah way to go guys" said Tyson.

April looked up at Kai, who was already looking at her.

April smiled, Kai smiled back.

'Very good you two" said Hiro.

April and Kai got up and grabbed their beyblades.

"Thanks" said April.

"You get that Chief" asked Hiro.

"Yeah" replied Kenny.

"Ok, well it's already 6 so let's go get some dinner" said Hiro.

"Ok" said Tyson happily.

"Let's go" said Max.

After dinner everyone was out in the living room.

Tyson and Max were playing video games.

Hilary was sitting next to Tyson and was talking to Mariah who was sitting next to her.

Mariam was sitting on the couch listening to her cd player and reading a magazine.

Ray was sitting next to Mariam watching Tyson and Max play video games.

Hiro was sitting in an arm chair reading a book.

Kenny was sitting on the floor working on his computer.

April was sitting in an arm chair looking out the window and Kai was sitting in an arm chair away from everyone else with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"For being out cold most of the day yesterday you came back really strong today April" said Ray.

"Thanks" replied April turning around to look at him.

"Yeah you did really well" said Max.

"And Kai's attack was awesome too" said Tyson.

"Hn" replied Kai.

April rolled her eyes.

"Everyone did well today… but we still have work to do" said Hiro.

"Hiro's right, we still have a lot to cover before the tournament" said Kenny.

"I'm up for it" said April.

"Same here" said Ray.

"Can't wait" said Tyson.

"Ok, well it's already 9 and we're starting early tomorrow so time for bed" said Hiro.

"Already" complained Tyson.

"Yes Tyson, no go" said Hiro.

"Come on Tyson" said Hilary.

"Fine" moaned Tyson standing up.

Everyone went up to their rooms.

---------- With Kai and April.

"Good night Kai… and, uh, thanks again" said April going into her room.

"Night" replied Kai going into his.

'_I… I can't believe Kai and I, we almost… but then Max came at a completely wrong time! But we almost… kissed… dose Kai like me the way I like him'_ thought April to herself as she fell asleep.

'_April and I, we almost… that was to close. I think I'm falling for her… and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing'_ thought Kai to himself as he looked out his window.

_**Well that's it! Hope you liked it! **_

_**Close to a kiss but they were interrupted! ;b**_

**_PLZ Review! _**

_**Any ideas let me know! **_

_**L8ter!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	15. Understanding

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this next chapter!**_

**Chapter 15: Understanding **

Everyone was up and down in the kitchen by 8:30 the next morning because Hiro had woken everyone up at 8 o'clock.

By 9:30 everyone was done with breakfast and was down in the training arena.

"Today we're going to work on strength building techniques" said Hiro.

"Like what" asked Max.

"Well you see all the other equipment in here… all for weight lifting, well basically" replied Hiro.

"Oh boy" mumbled Mariah to herself.

"Well let's get moving" said Hiro.

Everyone went to different piece of equipment and started to work.

Mariah and Hilary started to work on launching techniques.

Mariam and April started to work on launching positions.

Max and Tyson started to work on defense moves.

And Kai and Ray started to work on attack moves.

After a while Hiro started walking around, watching to see how they did.

He stopped where Mariam and April were.

April was launching her beyblade.

"Go Syron" she yelled.

Syron launched perfectly.

"Everyone" called Hiro.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to Hiro.

"I want you to watch April launch" said Hiro.

"What" asked April.

"Launch" replied Hiro.

"Ok" said April turning around.

She set up.

"3… 2… 1" Tyson counted down.

"Go Syron" yelled April.

Syron launched perfectly again.

She called her beyblade back to herself and turned around.

"That was very good" said Hiro.

April smiled.

"Who taught you how to launch" asked Hiro.

April looked over towards Kai, "Kai did" she replied.

Hiro turned to Kai, "good job" he said.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"Ok, well it's noon so let's go get ready for lunch" said Hiro.

After lunch everyone went back down to the training arena.

"Let It Rip" yelled April and Ray.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

"Go Syron" yelled April.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Syron" called April.

"Driger" called Ray.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack Syron" yelled April.

"Get her Driger" yelled Ray.

Their beyblades collided.

The beyblades continued to attack for 5 minutes.

"Gatlin Claw" yelled Ray.

"Dragon Fire" yelled April.

Their beyblades attacked.

After the attack April's beyblade was still spinning and Ray's had stopped.

"Good job you two" said Hiro.

"Thanks Hiro" said April picking up Syron.

"Thanks" said Ray.

"Ok last two, Hilary and Mariah" said Hiro.

Mariah and Hilary positioned themselves at a bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Mariah and Hilary.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Galux" called Mariah.

"Selun" called Hilary.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack, Cat Bites" shouted Mariah.

"Lightning Strom" shouted Hilary.

Their blades attacked.

After the attack Hilary's beyblade wobbled around a little and Mariah's had stopped.

"Good job" said Hiro.

"Thanks" replied Mariah and Hilary at the same time.

"Ok, that's it for the day, go do what you want" said Hiro.

Everyone went up to the living room except Kai.

Kai went up to his and April's room.

He sat down on the couch and took Dranzer out of his pocket.

He closed his eyes.

"_What's wrong Kai" asked Dranzer._

"_Nothing" replied Kai._

"_Something's wrong" said Dranzer._

"_Nothing's wrong" said Kai._

"_Kai" said Dranzer._

"_It's nothing" said Kai._

"_It's April isn't it" asked Dranzer._

"… _yeah" replied Kai._

"_What about her" asked Dranzer._

"_She's… distracting me" replied Kai._

"_Distracting you? The last time I checked you and I have gotten stronger since you met her" said Dranzer._

"_Yeah, whatever" said Kai._

"_Kai" said Dranzer._

"_What" asked Kai._

"_There's something else about her… isn't there" asked Dranzer._

"_No" replied Kai._

"_You like her" said Dranzer._

"_Whatever" said Kai._

"_I thought so" said Dranzer._

"_I… I think I'm… starting to fall for her" replied Kai._

"_So" said Dranzer._

"_I don't know if that's a good or bad thing" said Kai._

"_Well what do you think" asked Dranzer._

"_I don't know" replied Kai._

"_Well what dose your heart tell you" asked Dranzer._

"_I… I don't know" replied Kai._

"_Try and figure it out" said Dranzer._

"_I've tried" said Kai._

"_Are you giving up" asked Dranzer._

"_No" replied Kai._

"_Then I'll try to help you" said Dranzer._

"Kai… Kai" asked April.

"_That's her" said Kai._

"_Go ahead" said Dranzer._

"Kai" asked April.

"What" he asked annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry I was just making sure you were ok" said April.

"Yeah, whatever" replied Kai.

April rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"What were you doing" asked April.

"… talking to Dranzer" replied Kai.

"You can do that" asked April.

"You can't" asked Kai.

"No, I mean I can talk to him and he'll glow in response, but I can't actually talk to him" replied April.

"Hn" said Kai.

"How can I talk to him" asked April.

Kai rolled his eyes, "take out your beyblade" he said.

"Ok" said April taking out her beyblade.

"Now concentrate on your beyblade, concentrate on Syron" said Kai.

April closed her eyes.

"Ok" she said.

"Don't talk… just concentrate" said Kai.

"Alright" said April.

"_Syron… Syron can you hear me" asked April._

"_Can you hear me" asked April._

"_Yeah I can hear you"._

"_Syron is that you" asked April._

"_Yeah" replied Syron._

"_How can I talk to you now, when I couldn't before" asked April._

"_You understand how to talk to me now, all you really needed was some help" replied Syron._

"_I guess so" said April._

Kai sat there watching April.

'_She got it'_ thought Kai to himself.

"_You better go" said Syron._

"_Why" asked April._

"_Kai's still sitting there" replied Syron._

"_Oh… ok" replied April._

"_We can talk later" said Syron._

"_Alright… bye" said April._

She opened her eyes.

April looked at Kai, "that was so cool" she said.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"Thanks Kai" said April.

She hugged him.

At first Kai's eyes widened in shock but then he wrapped his arms slowly around her waist and returned the hug.

April smiled and broke the hug after a few minutes.

"Thank you Kai" said April.

"Yeah, whatever" replied Kai.

"Come on guys, dinner" came Ray's voice from the door.

"Alright coming" replied April.

She stood up and look down at Kai, "coming" she asked.

Kai nodded and stood up.

April smiled, "come on" she said.

Kai smirked and followed her.

Around 7 everyone was done with dinner, and then everyone went in the living room to watch tv.

Around 10 Hiro sent everyone up to bed.

------------ With Kai and April.

Kai was standing out on the balcony looking down at the lake.

April came out of her room and looked around.

She saw Kai out on the balcony walked out it.

April put her arms on the railing next to him.

"What's up" asked April.

"Nothing" replied Kai.

"You sure, you look stressed" said April.

"I'm fine" replied Kai.

"Ok… thanks Kai" said April.

Kai looked at her, "for what" he asked.

"For helping me talk to Syron" replied April.

Kai looked back down at the lake, "you did it, I just told you how" he said.

"Yeah, but now I understand how to talk to him. All I needed was a little help" said April.

"Hn" said Kai.

April smirked, "anyway, thanks" she said.

She leaned in towards him and kissed his cheek.

Kai's eyes widened in shock.

April smirked and blushed slightly, "night Kai" she said as she went back into the room.

Kai put his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him, "night April" he mumbled.

'_She… kissed me' _thought Kai to himself.

He looked up at the sky and smiled, _'she kissed me'_.

'_I can't believe I did that'_ thought April to herself.

She looked out her window and smiled, _'but I did…it was only on his cheek… but I kissed him'_.

-----------------------------------------------------

**_Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a little sort!_**

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_

_**Any ideas let me know!**_

_**L8ter!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	16. Feelings

_**Thanks for the reviews here's chapter 16!**_

**Chapter 16: Feelings**

"April, wake up" said Kai.

"April" he said giving her shoulder a shake.

"Wake up" he said.

"Alright I'm up" said April sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

She looked at Kai, "What" she asked.

"Come on, breakfast" replied Kai.

"Fine, I'm coming" said April getting out of bed.

Kai left the room.

She went over to her dresser, grabbed some clothes, and got dressed.

April came out of her room and walked down stairs.

"What time is it" asked April walking into the kitchen.

"10" replied Ray.

"Wow" April mumbled to herself.

Around 11 everyone was down in the training arena.

"Alright guys… you have accomplished a lot in the past week and a half and there's not much more I can teach you. So today we're going to work on defensive maneuvers" said Hiro.

"I'm going to pair you up and you will practice defensive strategies. Ok… Tyson and Max, Hilary and Mariah, Mariam and… Kai, and Ray and April. Alright go ahead and get to work" said Hiro.

The pairs went to different parts of the room to practice.

Hiro walked around watching and every once and a while stopped to watch a certain pair.

Kai looked up from what he was doing to watch Ray and April.

They were practicing with the obstacle course.

Kai shot a glare at Ray as Ray took a step closer to April.

"Kai… Kai pay attention" said Mariam.

Kai turned his attention back to what he and Mariam were doing.

"What's wrong with you" asked Mariam.

"Nothing" replied Kai.

"Ok" said Mariam.

Around 4 Hiro had everyone stop for dinner.

After dinner everyone went into the living room… except Kai.

"Wait where's Kai" asked April.

"He went for a walk, he'll be back soon" replied Hiro.

"Oh… ok" said April.

Tyson and Max put the movie "Bruce Almighty" in.

So everyone sat down to watch except April who went to sit in the arm chair facing the window.

By 9:30 Hiro was sending everyone up to bed and Kai still wasn't back.

"Hiro… do you know where Kai went" asked April.

"No, but don't worry he'll come back. If you want you can stay up to wait for him but I want you to go up to your room" said Hiro.

"Ok" said April.

April went up to hers and Kai's room, got changed, and came back out into the main room.

She sat down in the window sill seat and looked out of the window.

'_I hope he's ok'_ she thought to herself.

---------------------------

'_Why am I doing this? I shouldn't still be out here. But I've got to clear my head. April is really confusing me. She's so much more different compared to everyone else that I've met. I can talk to her knowing that she won't judge me for what I say. I wish I could tell her that… but… I don't know, I just can't' _thought Kai to himself as he walked through the snow.

-------------------------------

10, 10:30, 11 o'clock, and Kai still wasn't back.

At 11:30 the door handle to the room turned and Kai came in.

"Kai" April sighed to herself.

Kai looked over to the window sill seat where April was sitting.

"Whatare youstill doing up" he asked.

"What am I still doing up…? I wonder. Kai you were gone for 6 and a half hours… I was worried" replied April standing up.

Kai looked at her, "well don't, I can take care of myself" said Kai.

"Kai, what is wrong with you" asked April.

"Nothing" replied Kai.

"Yeah there is, I'm not stupid Kai" said April.

"You wouldn't understand" replied Kai.

"But I want to… the problem is you won't let me. I want to understand you, but you won't lower your mask… not even a little. I want to be more than a partner to you… I want to be your friend. But you have to let me" said April.

Kai looked into her eyes and April looked into his.

"Please" she asked.

Kai looked away from her and started to walk towards his room.

"Kai" said April.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"What do I mean to you" she asked.

Kai didn't answer.

"One minute I mean something to you… and the next I'm nothing. Which is it" asked April tears in her eyes.

'_Can't you see that I have feelings for you? Are you that blind… that stupid" _thought April to herself.

Kai didn't answer.

'_Tell her what she mean's to you'_ Kai thought to himself.

"Kai… please just tell me" said April.

'_Just tell me if you don't like me so I can stop putting myself through this torture… I don't want to think that you mite have feelings for me too if you don't'_ thought April to herself.

'_You mean more to me than you know'_ Kai thought to himself.

A tear rolled down April's cheek.

'_Kai'_ she thought to herself.

'_Tell her'_ Kai thought to himself.

"You know what… never mind. I don't care anymore. Don't bother talking to me for a while" said April.

'_I'm not going to take this anymore. I'm tired of feeling like this'_ thought April to herself

She turned towards her door.

'_Don't let her go'_ Kai thought to himself.

As she started to walk away Kai grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"What" snapped April.

Kai just looked at her.

"What" she asked again.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

At first April's eyes widened in shock but then she closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kai put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

After 2 minutes they broke apart from lack of oxygen.

April smiled.

Kai looked at her, "can I talk to you now" he asked.

April laughed, and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

Kai smiled, "I'll take that as a yes" he said.

April smiled again.

"Kai" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Are we going to… tell anyone? Are we going to keep this a secret" asked April.

"Do you want to" asked Kai.

"How about we do for now, we can tell everyone later" replied April.

"Ok" replied Kai.

"Good night Kai" said April as she gave him another light kiss.

"Night" he replied.

They went to their rooms.

'_I can't believe it! We… we kissed! We actually kissed'_ thought April to herself as she fell asleep.

Kai laid down in bed and smiled, _'we kissed… but I wanted to say more… I wanted to tell her that I… that I love her. But I couldn't let it out. Why couldn't I tell her'_ thought Kai to himself as he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

**_Well that's it! I really hope you liked it! It took me forever to think of a way to start this chapter! Sorry it's a little short!_**

_**PLZ REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**_

_**Any ideas are welcome!**_

_**Thanks!**_

**_Oh and I started an Inuyasha story too! It's called Myth and Truth for any of you that want to check it out!_**

_**See ya!**_

**_Lilgirl14_**


	17. Trust Me

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to up date. Last week I had off so I could do more and this week I had my exams. Anyways enough of my babbling, here's chapter 17._**

**Chapter 17: Trust Me**

April woke up to her alarm clock at 9. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

'_Was it all just a dream'_ she asked herself.

She got dressed and walked out into the main room.

Kai was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

April sat down next to him.

"Morning" she said.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at her.

He smiled, "morning".

"So what time dose practice start" asked April.

"9:30" replied Kai.

'_Dose she remember what happened last night'_ thought Kai to himself.

"We should probably get down stairs then" said April trying to avoid his eyes.

Kai smirked when he noticed this.

"Ok" he replied giving her a kiss on her cheek and standing up.

April turned a deep shade of red.

"Come on" said Kai.

April got up and followed him.

They got down to the living room.

Everyone was sitting around waiting for them.

"Morning you two" said Hiro.

"Hey" replied April.

"Now that we're all here let's go" said Hiro.

They all went down to the training arena.

"Ok, today we're just working on bey-battles. Max and Mariam you're up first" said Hiro.

They positioned themselves at a bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Hiro counted down.

"Let It Rip" said Max and Mariam.

The beyblades landed in the dish.

"Go Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Sharkrash" called Mariam.

"Draciel" called Max.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

The beyblades attacked.

"I'm gonna beat you this time Max" said Mariam.

"Go ahead and try Mariam" replied Max.

Her beyblade glowed a bright light blue.

"Go, Swirling Vortex" shouted Mariam.

A huge water tornado appeared

"Gravity Control" yelled Max.

Their beyblades attacked.

Both came flying out of the bey-dish.

"That was awesome" said Max excitedly giving Mariam a hug.

Mariam blushed, "Uh, thanks Maxi" she said.

"Um… Max" said Mariam.

"Oh… sorry" said Max letting her go with a slight blush.

Mariam smiled.

"Very good you two, alright let's have Tyson and Hilary" said Hiro.

They went up to the bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" shouted Tyson and Hilary.

Their beyblades landed in the dish.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

"Attack Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Dragoon" called Tyson.

"Selun" called Hilary.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Come on Selun" shouted Hilary.

"Go Dragoon" shouted Tyson.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Lightning Storm" shouted Hilary.

"Galaxy Storm" shouted Tyson.

After the attacks Hilary's beyblade had stopped spinning and Tyson's wobbled around in the dish.

"Nice job. Ok let's have Ray and Mariah next" said Hiro.

Ray and Mariah positioned themselves at the bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Tyson and Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Ray and Mariah.

Their beyblades landed in the dish.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

Their beyblades collided.

"Galux" called Mariah.

"Driger" called Ray.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Come on Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Attack Driger" yelled Ray.

Their blades attacked.

"Gatlin Claw" shouted Ray.

"Cat Bites" shouted Mariah.

After the attacks Mariah's beyblades had stopped and Ray's was still spinning.

"Well done" said Hiro.

"Alright, Kai and April, you're up" said Hiro turning towards them.

They positioned themselves at the bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Tyson counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Kai and April.

Their beyblades landed in the dish.

"Go Syron" yelled April.

"Dranzer Attack" yelled Kai.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Daggers of Flame" yelled April.

"Blazing Gig" yelled Kai.

Their beyblades attacked.

April caught her balance before she fell.

"Dagon Fire" shouted April.

"Phoenix's Wrath" shouted Kai.

After the attacks both beyblades had stopped.

April smiled and grabbed her beyblade.

"Very good… let's go have lunch" said Hiro.

Everyone started towards the kitchen for lunch.

Kai smirked, "I almost had you there" he whispered in April's ear.

April rolled her eyes, "Dream on Kai" she replied.

After lunch everyone went into the living room for a break.

Tyson and Max stated to play video games.

Kenny started to work on the data he had collected earlier.

Hiro was looking over the data with Kenny.

Ray sat on the couch watching Tyson and Max.

Mariah and Hilary were talking.

Mariam was sitting next to Ray listening to her cd player.

Kai was sitting in an arm chair away from everyone.

April came walking into the room reading one of the magazines she had borrowed from Mariam.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. She jumped up quickly after accidentally sitting on Ray's lap.

She turned around her face red, "sorry Ray" she said quickly.

"It's… it's ok" he replied with a slight blush.

April walked over to an arm chair and sat down quickly.

Kai stood up and walked out of the room.

After a few minutes April left the room too.

She went up to hers and Kai's room.

Kai was standing out on the balcony.

She walked out there and leaned on the railing next to him.

"Kai" she said.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"What's wrong" asked April.

"Nothing" replied Kai.

"Kai" said April.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you like him" asked Kai suddenly.

"Who" asked April.

"Ray" replied Kai.

"As a friend" replied April.

"You know what I mean" said Kai.

"Kai… the only person I like that way is you" replied April.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"Kai I mean it" said April.

Kai didn't say anything.

"Kai… you have to trust me. With out trust there can't be a relationship" said April.

"Whatever" replied Kai.

"Kai… please" said April.

Neither of them talked for a minute.

"Just leave me alone for now" said Kai.

April glared at him.

"I'll leave you alone, but do me a favor… until you can trust me… leave me alone" said April as she walked back into the main room.

Kai closed his eyes, _'shit'_ he thought to himself.

April went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

April sat down on her bed and took Syron out of her pocket.

"_Syron" she asked._

"_Yeah" he replied._

"_Please… tell me I did the right thing" said April tears in her eyes._

"_Do you think you did the right thing" asked Syron._

"_I… I don't know" replied April._

"_Well how do you feel" asked Syron._

April got up and looked out her window.

Kai was still standing on the balcony.

'_I just want you to trust me… because… I… I… love… you'_ thought April to herself looking at Kai.

"_You are right… it takes trust for a relationship to work… but do you trust him" asked Syron._

"_I-I… think so" replied April._

"_You have to know you trust him" said Syron._

April looked out the window at Kai, "I trust him… I just want him to trust me" said April to herself.

"Because I… love him" she whispered to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I know, I know they just got together… but I had to put the twist in there!_**

_**Please don't be mad at me!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to up date!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	18. One of Life's Many Lessons

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 18!**_

**Chapter 18: One of Life's Many Lessons**

**3 days until the tournament.**

"When we get on the plane sit with your partners" said Hiro as they walked into the airport.

Everyone put their bags on the luggage cart and followed Hiro towards the platform.

Kai was behind everyone with April in front of him.

April took a quick glance back at Kai.

She sighed, _'I hate this. I hate fighting with Kai. I miss being able to talk to him. But I want him to be able to trust me'_ thought April to herself.

She slipped and fell back wards.

Kai caught her before she fell.

April looked up at him, "t-thanks" she said.

He helped her back up.

"Yeah, whatever" he replied walking past her.

April sighed and followed him.

They got onto the plane 10 minutes later.

"What time are we going to get there" asked Mariam.

"About 2" replied Hiro.

"2… last time it took 3 hours not 2" said Hilary.

"Didn't I tell you? We're going to Tokyo" said Hiro.

"Why" asked Mariah.

"They want us to be there a few days before the tournament starts" replied Hiro.

"Oh… ok" said Mariah.

Two and a half hours later they were at the bey-stadium.

"And here come the Bladebreakers" said a reporter.

"Tyson can we have a word" asked the same reporter.

"Anything for my fans" replied Tyson.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"So who's partners" asked the reporter.

"There's me and Hilary, Max and Mariam, Ray and Mariah, and Kai and April" replied Tyson.

"April" asked the reporter.

"Yeah, April" said Tyson pulling April up next to him.

April half heartedly smiled.

"April how'd you become Kai's partner" asked the reporter.

"Did you know Kai before you became his partner" asked another reporter.

"How long have you been beyblading April" asked another reporter.

"I, uh… I" replied April not sure what to say.

"Go help her" said Hiro to Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked over to April.

He grabbed her hand and pushed through the reporters until they got into the building.

April took a deep breath, "thanks Kai" she said.

"Whatever, just ignore them" he replied walking away.

"Easy for you to say" mumbled April.

Hiro and everyone else came into the building 5 minutes later.

Hiro went to the over to the desk.

"Sorry about that" said Tyson to April.

"It's alright, for now on just let me introduce myself" replied April.

"Come on, follow me" said Hiro walking towards the elevator.

They got out of the elevator on the 5th floor.

"Alright room 105" said Hiro opening the door.

The room was a light blue with a sea blue rug. The furniture was dark blue. There were 7 other doors in the room. Two doors on the back wall. One lead out onto a balcony and the other was the bathroom door. The other 5 doors were bed room doors.

"Ok, who ever I say your name with is who you share a room with. Tyson and Max" said Hiro.

'_I'm gonna regret that'_ thought Hiro to himself.

"Hilary and Mariah" he said.

'_Another one I'll regret'_ Hiro thought to himself.

"Ray and Kai, April and Mariam, and Kenny's with me" said Hiro.

'_Now I get to listen to a keyboard typing all night'_ thought Hiro.

"Pick your rooms, and then we'll relax for the rest of the day" said Hiro.

Everyone picked a room and got settled in.

At six they went down to the restaurant for dinner.

By 7:30 they were back up in the room.

"Hiro" said April.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I'm gonna go look around" said April.

"Ok" said Hiro.

April went down to the basement and started to look around.

There wasn't much, a few chairs and a bey-dish or two.

But what caught her attention were the two hallways.

She walked up one and came out from under the seats into a huge bey-stadium.

She looked around.

In the middle of the room was a huge bey-dish.

She walked up the few steps and stood over it. April looked around her, all the audience seats and the camera equipment, she was amazed.

"Wow" April said to herself.

"Cool huh" came a voice.

April looked around, a boy with red hair and piercing, ice blue eyes walked out of the opposite hallway.

"Who are you" asked April.

"Tala… you" he asked.

"April" replied April.

"So why are you down here" asked Tala.

"Looking around… you" asked April.

"Same" replied Tala.

"I've never seen you before. Are you in the tournament" asked Tala.

"Yeah" replied April.

"What team are you on" asked Tala.

"The Bladebreakers" replied April.

Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Who's your partner" he asked.

"Kai" replied April walking down from the bey-dish.

"Kai… you must be pretty good" said Tala.

"That's what I've heard" replied April.

Tala smirked, "you've sure got the attitude to deal with him" he said.

"…thanks… I'm gonna go" said April walking away.

"Whatever" replied Tala.

April walked back to the elevator.

'_Well I know what's on floors 1-6… what's on 7" _April thought to herself as she pressed the 7th floor button.

The elevator went up and she got off at floor 7.

She walked along the halls, there were pictures of world champions from all over the world, trophies, awards, anything you could imagine that had to do with beyblading.

After a while she turned down a different hallway.

April couldn't help but stop and look around.

This hallway was completely for the Bladebreakers.

There were newspaper articles in frames, pictures, and trophies, all of it from the Bladebreakers past tournaments.

April stopped in front of one section, there were 4 pictures of 4 different teams. Each Bladebreaker was on a different team.

"I was wondering when you'd find this hall" said Hiro from behind her.

April turned to face him, "it's cool" she said.

"Yeah" said Hiro walking up beside her.

They stood there looking at the 4 pictures in silence for a few minutes.

"How didTyson do it" asked April suddenly.

"Do what" asked Hiro.

"How'd Tyson win the championship even when all of his friends were against him" asked April.

"Determination, a lot of practice, but his friendship with Max, Ray, and Kai helped too" replied Hiro.

April raised an eyebrow.

"They were never really against him, they just wanted their chance at the championship" replied Hiro.

"That's a little confusing" said April.

"Yeah, well life's hard sometimes" said Hiro.

"That's alright" replied April.

"You know, you're a lot like him" said Hiro.

"Who" asked April.

"Kai… you don't have his complete personality but when you bey-battle each other you can see it. You both battle with your hearts and emotions, and that's what makes you stronger" said Hiro.

April smiled, "thanks" she replied.

"You're a lot like my older brother. He was always there for me when I needed him. If I was crying or just needed someone to be around he'd stop what he was doing and hang out with me" said April.

"That's what an older brother is expose to be like" said Hiro.

"Yeah, but then my mom got a job here, I came here with her and he stayed with my dad in America. I really miss him" said April.

"Well sometimes you've gotta do with what life gives you" said Hiro.

"You're right" said April.

"Like you and Kai for instance" said Hiro.

April blushed slightly, "what about me and Kai" she asked.

"It's like you two were meant to be partners, he's different now, he's not as distant as he used to be" said Hiro.

"Yeah… but I messed it up 3 days ago" said April.

"What happened" asked Hiro.

"We had a fight and I told him to leave me alone" replied April.

"Love dishes out weird things sometimes" said Hiro.

April blushed, "I didn't say anything about b-being in love with him" said April.

Hiro smirked, "you don't' have to say it" he said.

April turned a deeper shade of red.

"But nothing mends unless you help it" said Hiro.

They stood there in silence for a minute.

"Come on, let's go back. It's already 9:30" said Hiro.

"Ok" replied April.

They went back down to the room.

Everyone was in bed, except Kai who was out on the balcony.

April looked out at him.

"Go ahead" said Hiro.

April looked up at him, "thanks" she mumbled.

Hiro smiled and went into his room.

April took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey Kai" she said.

"Hn" he replied.

She leaned on the railing next to him.

They stood there in silence for a minute.

"I just wanted to say sorry" said April.

Kai looked at her.

"I told you I wanted you to trust me… but then I realized how could you trust me when I didn't trust you" said April.

April looked at him.

"I am sorry and I want you to know, I do trust you" said April.

They stood in silence looking at each other for a few minutes.

"What made you realize that" asked Kai.

"I had a little help" replied April.

Kai smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry… and I do trust you" said Kai.

April smiled and kissed him lightly, "thank you" she said.

They looked back out at the city lights.

Kai snaked his arm around April's waist and pulled her closer to him.

'_Thanks Hiro'_ April thought to herself as she leaned her head on Kai's shoulder and closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That's it! Hope you liked it! It mite take me a while to get chapter 19 up... just letting you know.**_

_**IMPORTANT: If anyone has any ideas for a random team let me know. Or take old teams from other seasons and add people to it. The team has to have at least 6 peopled on it (3 boys and 3 girls) and each person has got to have bit beast. Well that doesn't really matter but it would be nice! If you want to even let me know who the pairs are, it doesn't matter to me! If you have any special attacks for the people let me know too cause I'll put that in! Thanks!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Open to any other ideas!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	19. Last Practice!

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry it took so long to up date! I was working on this chapter, setting up for the next chapters, and I've had a lot of homework lately. Anyways here's chapter 19!_**

**Chapter 19: Last Practice**

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Come on Galux" shouted Mariah.

Her bit beast appeared.

"Driger Attack" shouted Ray.

His bit beast appeared.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Cat Bites" yelled Mariah.

"Gatlin Claw" yelled Ray.

Their blades attacked.

After the attacks Ray's beyblade was still spinning and Mariah's had stopped.

"Very good, ok Max, Mariam, you're up" said Hiro.

They positioned themselves at the bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Tyson counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Max and Mariam at the same time.

Their beyblades landed in the dish.

"Go Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

Mariam's beyblade attacked Max's.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

Sharkrash hit Draciel but he didn't move.

"Draciel" called Max.

"Sharkrash" called Mariam.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

"Attack Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

Their beyblades collided.

"Gravity Control" shouted Max.

"Swirling Vortex" shouted Mariam.

Two water hurricanes appeared.

After the attacks both of their beyblades had stopped.

"Very good job. Tyson and Hilary, you're turn" said Hiro.

They went up to the bey-dish. "3… 2… 1" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Tyson and Hilary.

Their beyblades landed in the dish.

"Go Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

Their beyblades attacked.

They continued to attack continuously for 5 minutes.

"Selun" called Hilary.

"Dragoon" called Tyson.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Attack" yelled Tyson.

"Come on Selun" yelled Hilary.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Lightning Storm" shouted Hilary.

"Galaxy Storm" shouted Tyson.

After the attacks Tyson's beyblade was still spinning and Hilary's beyblade had stopped.

"Very nice job" said Hiro.

He turned to Kai and April, "You're up" he said.

They positioned themselves at the bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" Tyson and Max counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Kai and April.

Their blades landed in the dish.

"Go Syron" yelled April.

"Dranzer Attack" yelled Kai.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Dranzer" called Kai.

"Syron" called April.

Their bit beasts appeared.

"Phoenix's Wrath" shouted Kai.

"Dragon Fire" shouted April.

After the attack both beyblades went flying out of the dish.

Hiro smiled, "well done. If we bey-battle like this tomorrow it's a garneted victory" said Hiro.

"We've been training since 8 o'clock and it's 1 o'clock now so let's go get lunch" said Hiro.

Everyone started towards the restaurant.

Kai grabbed April's wrist to stop her.

The practice arena was now empty beside the two of them.

"What" asked April.

"We're not done" replied Kai.

"More practice" asked April.

Kai nodded.

April groaned, "why" she asked.

"Come on" said Kai.

April rolled her eyes and followed him up onto the bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" they counted down.

"So it is true, you are partners with Kai" said Tala.

Kai and April turned towards Tala.

Next to him was a girl with blond hair up in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a light blue tank top and black pants.

Kai glared at Tala, "what do you want" he asked coldly.

"To see if what this girl said was true" replied Tala motioning towards April.

"That the Kai Hiwatari, being the ignorant asshole he can be, found a partner" said Tala.

Kai smirked, "surprised" he asked.

"A little" replied Tala.

"I see you found a partner" said Kai motioning towards the girl standing next to Tala.

"Remember Alyssa, form the abbey" asked Tala.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Tala put his arm around Alyssa's shoulder.

"So is your girl as strong as mine" asked Tala.

"Stronger" replied Kai.

"You wanna find out" asked Alyssa.

"I'll show you" replied April.

Kai smirked.

"Ok, let's beyblade" said Alyssa.

April and Alyssa set themselves up at the bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1" they counted down.

"Let It Rip" they yelled.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Syron" yelled April.

"Go Liskar" yelled Alyssa.

Their beyblades attacked.

Alyssa's beyblade pushed April's beyblade along the side of the bey-dish.

"Syron attack" yelled April.

Her beyblade pushed back and continued to attack fiercely.

"Liskar" called Alyssa.

A dark blue fox with two tails and light blue feet came out of her beyblade.

"Syron" called April.

Her bit beast came out of her beyblade.

"Attack" they yelled at the same time.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Artic Blast" yelled Alyssa.

"Daggers of Flame" shouted April.

Ice shaped like knifes went at Syron and flames shaped like daggers went at Liskar.

After the dust cleared Alyssa's beyblade had stopped and April's beyblade wobbled around a little and stopped.

Both girls stood back up.

Alyssa glared at April.

April smirked, "mess fire and you'll get burned" she said.

Kai smirked.

"Whatever" replied Alyssa grabbing Liskar and going back down to stand next to Tala.

"Come on Tala let's go" said Alyssa.

Tala smirked.

Tala said something to Kai in Russian and walked off with Alyssa.

Kai rolled his eyes and smirked at Tala's comment.

He turned towards April.

April smiled, "how'd I do" she asked.

Kai smirked, "good" he replied.

"Good… that's it" asked April.

Kai rolled his eyes, "come on" he said.

April followed him up to the room.

"So… good… that's it" asked April.

Kai rolled his eyes again and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Happy know" he asked.

"It's better than just _good_" replied April with a smile.

She sat down on the couch and Kai sat down next to her.

"Kai" asked April.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"What was… what was the abbey like? What was it for" asked April.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" said April.

"The abbey… was a place where the strongest kids were being trained to be a beyblading army" replied Kai.

"And… you were" asked April.

"And I was one of them. Along with Tala" replied Kai.

"What was it like" asked April.

"Like nothing you've probably ever experienced before. We would train from dawn until late at night, eat dinner, sleep, and then start all over again at dawn. The tiniest slip up and you would be punished. That's just the way it was" replied Kai.

"Oh" said April.

"It sounds like it was a living hell" she said.

Kai shrugged, "you could say that" he replied.

April looked at him sympathy in her eyes.

"But life's better now" Kai mumbled leaning back.

April smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's go practice. Today is our last chance anyway" said April standing up.

Kai smirked and followed her down to the training arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Again I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long to up date! But I hope you liked it!**_

_**Chapter 20 will be up as soon as I can get it up!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Happy belated Valentines Day!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	20. Day 1 of the tournament

_**Thanks for the reviews! I Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**By the way Darkshadow411 helped me out with a few things in this chapter, thanks!**_

**Chapter 20: Day 1 of the Tournament**

"Alright the first battle of the tournament starts in 10 minutes. All we have to do is fight our best out there and there's no doubt that we'll win. The first two up are Max and Mariam. After them Tyson and Hilary and then Ray and Mariah will go" said Hiro.

"What about us" asked April.

"You and Kai will be in the next set of battles" replied Hiro.

"Alright" said April unhappily.

"Ok, when they call our team we head out" said Hiro.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Japan where the beyblading tournament is about to start" said the announcer Brad.

"We have 8 teams here but only one can be called the champions" said the other announcer AJ.

"It's looking to be a great competition" said Brad.

"Well let's introduce the teams" said AJ.

"We have the Destiny Fighters, The Caotixs, and the Demon Hunters" said Brad.

"And The Physics, the All Starz, and Blitzkreig X" said AJ.

"And the returning champions the Bladebreakers" said Brad.

Each team entered the stadium as their team name was called to cheers and applause. The largest applause going to the Bladebreakers.

"Welcome to the first set of bey-battles in the tournament. Here's what's happening. Each team will go up against all the other teams, but none will be sent home if they lose. You win the tournament by having the most wins at the end of it" said DJ.

"Well let's see who our first two teams to battle are" said DJ turning towards a huge screen behind him.

Pictures of two teams to showed up on the screen.

"Looks like it's the Bladebreakers and the Destiny Fighters" said DJ.

The audience cheered.

"Each team send up your first partners to bey-battle" said DJ.

"We've got Max and Mariam form the Bladebreakers and Hunter and Angel from the Destiny Fighters" said Brad.

"Let's take a look at the stats" said AJ.

"Max and his Draciel, paired with Mariam and her Sharkrash" said Brad.

"Then we've got them against Hunter and his Tikal and Angel and her Aqua Dargon. This will be good match" said AJ.

"Let's get ready to beyblade" said DJ.

Max and Mariam stood across from a girl with blond hair down to her shoulders and green eyes, and a boy with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Ready Mariam" asked Max.

"Ready" replied Mariam.

"Let's show them what we can do" said Hunter to Angel.

"Let's" replied Angel.

"3… 2…1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Attack" yelled Max and Mariam at the same time.

"Go" yelled hunter and Angel.

The beyblades attacked.

Max's beyblade barley budged with every hit Hunter's beyblade gave it.

Mariam's beyblade kept attacking Angel's beyblade pushing it closer to the edge of the bey-dish with every hit.

"Aqua Dargon" yelled Angel.

A completely water dragon appeared out of her beyblade.

"Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

Her bit beast appeared.

"Tikal" yelled Hunter.

A blue, winged dragon with a green tip on its tail came out of his beyblade.

"Draciel" yelled Max.

His bit beast appeared.

"Attack" all of them yelled.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Hunter" said Angel.

"Ready" asked Hunter.

"Let's do it" replied Angel.

"Racing Monsoon" shouted Hunter and Angel.

Max looked at Mariam and she nodded.

"White Water Cascade" shouted Max and Mariam.

Two huge water attacks appeared.

When they were over Hunter's and Angel's beyblades had been knocked out of the dish and Max's and Mariam's beyblades were still spinning in the dish.

Max and Mariam called their beyblades back to themselves.

"And Max and Mariam win this one for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

"Yes" said Mariam jumping on Max happily.

"We did it" said Max happily.

Mariam kissed him and quickly pulled away.

She blushed, "sorry Max, I was just… I" she said.

Max smiled and kissed her quickly.

"So am I" he said.

"Isn't that cute" said DJ.

The audience cheered.

Max and Mariam both turned 10 shades of red.

Max walked over to Hunter and Angel.

"Nice job" he said extending his hand.

"Thanks man" replied Hunter shaking Max's hand.

"You were great" said Angel shaking Mariam's hand.

"You too" replied Mariam.

They went back to their teams.

"About time" said Tyson patting Max on the back.

"Shut up" replied Max with a slight blush.

"Way to go Mariam" said Hilary giving her a hug.

"Stop Hilary" said Mariam a little annoyance in her voice.

"Hilary don't strangle her, you're up next" said April.

"Next up for the Bladebreakers, Tyson and Hilary, and for the Destiny Fighters, Nick and Misty" said DJ.

"After the last battle this promises to be a good one" said AJ.

"We've got Tyson and his Dragoon paired with Hilary and her Selun for the Bladebreakers" said Brad.

"And Nick and his bit beast Viper with Misty and her bit beast Shadow for the Destiny Fighters" said AJ.

"Let's see how this one turns out" said Brad.

Tyson and Hilary stood across from a girl with brown hair up in a shot pony tail and ice blue eyes, and a boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

Hilary's beyblade attacked Misty's blade, and Tyson's attacked Nick's.

"Viper" yelled Nick.

A yellow griffin with black markings along its body appeared.

"Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

His bit beast appeared.

"Attack" yelled Tyson and Nick at the same time.

"Shadow" yelled Misty.

A black unicorn with a silver triangle on its chest appeared.

"Selun" yelled Hilary.

Her bit beast appeared.

Hilary's beyblade pushed Misty's against the side of the dish.

"Ready Nick" asked Misty.

Nick nodded, "ready" he replied.

"Dark Strike" yelled Nick and Misty.

A huge black storm appeared.

"Ancient Hurricane" yelled Tyson and Hilary.

A huge hurricane appeared.

Tyson's and Hilary's attack blew Nick's and Misty's beyblades out of the dish.

"Another win for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

"Nice bey-battle" said Tyson.

"Yeah" replied Nick shaking Tyson's hand.

"It was a lot of fun" said Hilary.

"Absolutely" replied Misty shaking Hilary's hand.

"Ok now for our last bey-battle" said DJ.

"We've got Ray and his bit beast Driger with Mariah and her bit beast Galux" said AJ.

"Against Ryan and his bit beast Volstin with Jade and her bit beast Daistar" said Brad.

Ray and Mariah readied their beyblades. They stood across from a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go" yelled Mariah and Ray at the same time.

Their beyblades attacked.

Ray's attacked Ryan's beyblade continuously. Mariah's matched Jade's beyblade with every hit.

"Daistar" yelled Jade.

An orange lion with a yellow diamond on its chest appeared.

"Galux" yelled Mariah.

Her bit beast appeared.

"Driger" yelled Ray.

His bit beast appeared.

"Volstin" yelled Ryan.

A dark blue cougar with a red arrow on its forehead appeared.

"Attack" they all yelled at the same time.

The beyblades attacked.

"Fusion Blast" yelled Ryan and Jade.

"Tigers Wrath" yelled Ray and Mariah.

After the attack Ryan's and Jade's beyblades had stopped and Ray's and Mariah's were still spinning.

"And Ray and Mariah win this one for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

Mariah jumped up happily.

"Well that's it for today we'll see you next in Sydney, Australia" said Brad.

"You were great" said April happily when everyone got back up to the room.

"You all did great, our practices really paid off" said Hiro.

"Our plane leaves for Sydney in two hours" said Kenny.

"Ok, everyone go pack and be ready to go in an hour" said Hiro.

Everyone went into their room and started to pack.

April finished and went out of the room. She walked into the elevator and pressed the 7th floor button. When it stopped she got out and walked around looking at all of the pictures and awards once again. She turned down the Bladebreakers hall way. She walked up and down it a few times looking at all of the pictures.

"Maybe, just maybe there'll be room for me up on this wall after this tournament" April mumbled.

"There will".

April turned around, Kai was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hey" she said.

Kai smiled.

"You really think I'll get up on these walls" asked April.

"Yeah" replied Kai walking up next to her.

"I hope so. I'm so nervous, I keep thinking that I'm gonna slip up just in the tiniest bit and it will ruin our chances" said April.

Kai looked at her.

"I mean there's so much I could mess up on. And I don't want to be the one to make us lose. I just".

Kai kissed her quickly.

"You'll do fine" he said with a reassuring look on his face.

April smiled, "thanks" she replied.

"Come on, we've gotta go" said Kai.

"Ok" replied April following him.

'_I hope I don't let you down'_ she thought to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's it sorry if it's a little short! We're looking at a maximum of 9 to 10 more chapters here! **_

_**Oh and thanks to Darkshadow411 she made up the team name of the Destiny Fighters and Nick, Misty, and Angel and their bit beast! Thanks for the help!**_

**_Plz Review! Looking for at least 5-7 reviews for this chapter! Please and thank you!_**

_**Later!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	21. Day2 Beyblading in Australia

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_

**_Oh and Ray-Tiger-Cat pointed out that I said there were 8 teams and I only introduced 7 in the last chapter, well the other team is F Dynasty. Thanks for telling me that!_**

_**Here's chapter 21!**_

**Chapter 21: Day 2-Blading in Australia **

"Welcome to day 2 of the tournament. We're here in Sydney, Australia ready to start" said Brad.

"And what a day today promises to be after yesterday" said AJ.

"The Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg X are tied for the lead right now with 3 wins a piece" said Brad.

"We've got the Bladebreakers up against The Caotixs today" said AJ.

"Alright let's go down to DJ" said Brad.

"Let's get day 2 of the tournament started" said DJ.

"First up for the Bladebreakers, Tyson and Hilary against Rex and Tarra from The Caotixs" said Brad.

Tyson and Hilary set up. They were standing across from a girl with red hair up in a short braid and bright blue eyes, and a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Ready Hilary" asked Tyson.

"Ready" replied Hilary with a smile.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Dino Breaker" yelled Rex.

"Attack Rock" yelled Tarra.

"Get her Selun" yelled Hilary.

"Attack Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

Hilary's beyblade hit Tarra's beyblade forcing it towards the side of the dish.

Tyson's and Rex's beyblades attacked each other continuously.

"Rock" yelled Tarra. A red giant with an ax came out of her beyblade.

"Selun" yelled Hilary. Her yellow dragon appeared.

"Dino Breaker" yelled Rex. A red t-rex with black markings down its back and armor appeared.

"Dragoon" yelled Tyson. His blue dragon appeared.

"Let's go Rex" said Tarra.

Rex nodded.

"Dino Fist" they both yelled.

"Ancient Hurricane" yelled Tyson and Hilary.

"And Tyson and Hilary blow Rex and Tarra right out of the dish" said DJ.

Hilary hugged Tyson happily and kissed him on the cheek.

Hilary and Tyson both blushed slightly.

"Nice job" said Tarra extending her hand to Hilary.

"You too" replied Hilary shaking Tarra's hand.

"You did good" said Tyson.

"You too" replied Rex.

"Tyson and Hilary win another one for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

"Up next for the Bladebreakers, Ray and Mariah" said Brad.

"And for The Caotixs, Tyler and Megan" said AJ.

Ray and Mariah stood across from a girl with blond hair and purple eyes, and a boy with red hair in the front and orange in the back and brown eyes.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

Right away Ray's beyblade attacked Tyler's and Mariah's attacked Megan's.

Megan's beyblade hit Mariah's against the side of the dish. And Ray's beyblade was attacking Tyler's brutally.

"Galux" yelled Mariah. Her pink leopard appeared.

"Teraco" yelled Megan. A purple pterodactyl with black stripes on its face appeared.

"Attack Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Go Teraco" yelled Megan.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Riscar" yelled Tyler. A blue raptor with yellow stripes on its back appeared.

"Driger" yelled Ray. His white tiger appeared.

"Attack" they all yelled at the same time.

"Let's go Megan" said Tyler.

"Ready" replied Megan.

"Razor Claw" they yelled.

"Tigers Wrath" yelled Ray and Mariah.

After the attack Tyler's and Megan's beyblades had stopped and Ray's and Mariah's were still spinning.

"The win goes to the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

"Up next for the Bladebreakers are… Kai and April" said Brad.

"And for The Caotixs, Justin and Tori" said AJ.

"Well this should be interesting" said Brad.

Kai and April stood across from a girl with pale blue hair up in a ponytail and sea blue eyes, and a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Ready" asked April.

Kai smirked, "let's make this fast" he replied.

April nodded, "ok" she replied.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" said DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Attack" yelled Kai and April.

"Go" yelled Justin and Tori.

Their beyblades collided.

"Syron" yelled April. Her red dragon appeared.

"Shikodon" yelled Tori. A silver pterodactyl with a black beak and claws appeared.

"Dranzer" yelled Kai. His red phoenix appeared.

"Trihorn" yelled Justin. A green tyrannosaurus with yellow horns appeared.

"Ready Tori" asked Justin.

"Ready" she replied.

"Arial Pummel" yelled Justin and Tori.

"Blazing Daggers" yelled April and Kai.

Their beyblades attacked.

After the attacks were over Justin's and Tori's beyblades were outside the dish and Kai's and April's were still spinning in the bey-dish.

"Nice job" said April calling Syron back to herself.

"Thanks" replied Tori.

Kai nodded and grabbed Dranzer.

"Thanks" said Justin.

"And Kai and April give another win to the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

"Well that was fast" said AJ.

"Well what did you expect" replied Brad.

"Well see you next in Rome, Italy" said Brad.

"Very nice" said Hiro as Kai and April got back to the group.

April smiled, "it was fun" she said.

"Good" replied Hiro.

"Ok let's go eat and then we can go get ready to get on the plane" said Hiro.

They all went to the restaurant for something to eat and then went to grab their bags. It took 2 hours to get to Rome from Sydney, Australia. They went up to their assigned hotel room. April went into her room, set her bag down, and laid down on her bed.

'_That was a lot of fun, I can't wait until tomorrow'_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

She woke up a few hours later and went out into the main room. No one was there. April looked out on the small balcony, Kai was out there. She smiled and walked outside. "Hey" said April.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"Where's everyone else" asked April.

"Dinner" replied Kai.

"Oh" said April.

She walked over to Kai and leaned her back on his chest. Kai smirked and put his arms around her waist.

April looked out at the city. "It's beautiful" she mumbled.

"Yeah" replied Kai looking down at her. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

April smiled. _'Tell him… tell him that you love him'_ she thought to herself.

"Kai… I… I".

The door to the main room opened. April and Kai separated. April shivered from the lose of heat.

'_Damn it'_ April thought to herself.

Kai glared at the rest of the team coming into the main room.

'_I'll tell him some other time'_ April told herself.

April kissed him on the cheek and walked into the room.

Kai smirked and followed her into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well that's it! Sorry if it's a little short! _**

_**D3 made up the name of the team and Rex, Tarra, and their bit beast. Thanks for the help.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	22. Day 3 Battle In Rome

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Phoenix from the flames 1978 gave me permission to use her character's from her story, I just changed the name of theteam and added one of my own Oc's.**_

_**Thanks for the help!**_

_**Here's chapter 22!**_

**Chapter 22: Day 3- Battle in Rome**

"Welcome to Rome, Italy. The site of day 3 of the tournament" said Brad.

"The main battle of today is the one between the Bladebreakers and the Demon Hunters" said AJ.

"The Bladebreakers are currently tied for first place with Blitzkrieg X" said Brad.

"Following in second is the All Starz, F Dynasty in 3rd and the Physics in 4th" said AJ.

"Then the Demon Hunters in 5th, the Destiny Fighters in 6th, and The Caotixs in last place" said Brad.

"Ok… let's go down to DJ" said AJ.

"Alright, first up for the Bladebreakers are Kai and April against Nicholas and Loran from the Demon Hunters" said DJ.

Kai and April stood across the bey-dish from a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"We have to win this one Loran" said Nicholas.

"I know" replied Loran.

"Ready Kai" asked April.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Attack" they all yelled at the same time.

April's beyblade matched Loran's hit for hit.

Kai's beyblade went up in the air and came down on Nicholas's beyblade.

"Krell" yelled Nicholas. A human like bit beast with a black cloak and covered in shadows appeared.

"Dranzer" yelled Kai. His red phoenix appeared.

"Libri" yelled Loran. A bit beast that looked like the grim reaper appeared.

"Syron" yelled April. Her red dragon appeared.

"Attack" yelled Kai and April.

"Go now" yelled Nicholas and Loran.

Their beyblades attacked.

April's beyblade started to push Loran's towards the side of the dish.

"Loran what are you doing" yelled Nicholas.

"Don't worry about me, pay attention to your own battle" replied Loran.

Kai's beyblade was continuously attacking Nicholas's.

"Hooded Destruction" shouted Loran and Nicholas.

"Blazing Daggers" shouted Kai and April.

After the attacks were over Loran's and Nicholas's beyblades were out of the dish.

"Another win for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

Bladebreakers 1 win, Demon Hunters 0

"Nice bey-battle" said April extending her hand.

"Yeah, you too" replied Loran shaking April's hand.

"Alright up next for the Bladebreakers are Max and Mariam. And for the Demon Hunters are Mick and Kayla" said DJ.

Max and Mariam stood across the bey-dish from a boy with black hair and grey eyes, and a girl with purple hair and dark blue eyes.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

"Go get them Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

"Attack Lorex" yelled Kayla.

"Go Draski" yelled Mick.

Their beyblades collided.

Mariam's beyblade pushed Kayla's towards the side of the bey-dish. Mick's beyblade attacked Max's but barley made any progress.

"Lorex" yelled Kayla. A human like bit beast appeared. It had blue skin and long dark blue hair with a demon ice skater look.

"Sharkrash" yelled Mariam. Her bit beast appeared.

"Draski" yelled Mick. A human like bit beast with light blue skin and black hair appeared. It had black cloak and a demon skier look to it.

"Draciel" yelled Max. His bit beast appeared.

"Freezing Blade" shouted Mick and Kayla.

"White Water Cascade" shouted Max and Mariam.

After the attacks were over Mick's and Kayla's beyblades had stopped and Max's and Mariam's were still spinning.

"The Bladebreakers add another win to there score" said DJ.

Bladebreakers 2 wins, Demon Hunters 0

"Next up are Ray and Mariah from the Bladebreakers against Von and Melanie from the Demon Hunter" said DJ.

Ray and Mariah set up across the dish from a boy with blond hair and green eyes, and a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" said DJ.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

"Go for it Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Attack Stykes" yelled Von.

"Go Gaia" yelled Melanie.

Their beyblades attacked.

Mariah's and Melanie's beyblades matched each other in power with every attack.

Ray's and Von's beyblades attacked each other brutally.

"Gaia" yelled Melanie. A bit beast that looked like an earth goddess appeared.

"Galux" yelled Mariah. Her pink leopard appeared.

"Stykes" yelled Von. A bit beast that looked like a red demon with black symbols covering him appeared.

"Driger" yelled Ray. His white tiger appeared.

"Dangerous Velocity" yelled Von and Melanie.

"Tiger Velocity" yelled Ray and Mariah.

After the attacks were over Ray's and Mariah's beyblades were still spinning and Von's and Melanie's had stopped.

"The win goes to the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

Bladebreakers 3 wins Demon Hunters 0

Mariah jumped on Ray happily and pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke apart they both blushed.

They walked down from the bey-dish and stood with their team mates.

"Nice job Ray" said Tyson

"Thanks" replied Ray a slight blush still caressing his face.

"I'm so happy for you" said Hilary giving Mariah a bear hug.

"Thanks Hilary" replied Mariah.

"Alright you guys did well today. Let's go get lunch and then get ready to go" said Hiro.

Everyone followed Hiro to the restaurant.

They were on the plane to Paris by 5:30. By 7 o'clock they arrived at their hotel.

"Ok, I must be crazy but I'm gonna say bunk with your partners" said Hiro.

"Are you sure" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, go grab a room" said Hiro.

They all did as they were told.

April put her bag down on her bed and sat down. Kai was standing by the window, his bag sitting on his bed.

April walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

Kai smiled and turned to face her. "What was that for" he asked.

April shrugged and sat down on his bed. "I just felt like doing that" she replied.

Kai smirked and captured her lips in his. April coiled her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Kai, April we're going down to dinner come on" came Max's voice from the other side of the door.

Kai and April broke apart.

"Ok Max… we're coming" replied April.

"Ok" replied Max.

"I guess that we're just not aloud to kiss" said April.

"Seems like it" said Kai glaring at the door.

April smirked and kissed him lightly, "come we better get out there" she said standing up.

"Yeah" replied Kai. He followed her out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, I know this chapter was really short but that's all I could think of for this chapter! Sorry!**_

_**IMPORTANT: If anyone remembers what Bryans bit beast looks like could you let me know…? I'm having trouble remembering it!**_

**_IMPORTANT: In a review would you tell me which one of these stories you would like to read, I'll decide which one to put up from how many votes each of them get!_**

**1. BBA Beyblade Academy: New students, new teams, a new school tournament, new classes, what else can happen? Maybe new relationships? KaiOc, TalaOC, RaySalima, TysonHilary, MaxMariam**

**2. Friends, Enemies, or Something More: They were there to steal their bit beast. That was their assignment. But what can you do when you fall for the enemy? KaiOc, RayOc, TysonOc, MaxOc**

**3. A Living Nightmare: It's a nightmare in here. I can't live like this… I can't live in the dark. KaiOcTala **_this is an Abbey story. I've read a few lately and they were really good so they inspired me to write one._

_**Well please review and let me know!**_

_**It might take me a while before I can update if it is I'm sorry!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Lilgril14**_


	23. Day 4 Old Friends In Paris

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 23: Day 4 Old Friends in Paris**

"We're here in Paris, France getting ready to begin day 4 of the tournament" said Brad.

"So far the Bladebreakers are tied for the lead with Blitzkreig X. Followed in second by the All Starz and in third F Dynasty" said AJ.

"In 4th are The Physics, the Demon Hunters in 5th, the Destiny Fighters in 6th, and The Coatixs in last place" said Brad.

"So not much has changed" said AJ.

"No not much at all" replied Brad.

"Today we've got the Bladebreakers going up against The Physics" said AJ.

"Let's go down to DJ for the start of day 4" said Brad.

"Alright day 4 is going to start off with Max and Mariam from the Bladebreakers against Jim and Jasmine from The Physics" said DJ.

Max and Mariam walked up to the bey-dish. They stood across from Jim and a girl with purple hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Max" said Jim.

"Hey Jim" replied Max.

"Ready Max" asked Mariam.

"Ready Mariam" he replied.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Attack Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

"Attack Fritz" yelled Jasmine.

"Go Sitonic" yelled Jim.

Their beyblades attacked.

Mariam's beyblade attacked Jasmine's pushing it towards the side of the dish. Jim's beyblade attacked Max's. Max's beyblade attacked his but his and Jim's beyblades were equally matched.

"Sitonic" yelled Jim. A blue horse with a yellow diamond on its left shoulder appeared.

"Draciel" yelled Max. His black turtle appeared.

"Fritz" yelled Jasmine. A yellow unicorn with a blue horn appeared.

"Sharkrash" yelled Mariam. Her green and purple shark appeared.

Their beyblades attacked.

"Sonic Freeze" shouted Jim and Jasmine.

Jim's and Jasmine's beyblades joined and a sonic boom sent an ice wave at Max's and Mariam's beyblades.

"White Water Cascade" yelled Max and Mariam.

After the attacks Jim's and Jasmine's beyblades had stopped spinning and Max's and Mariam's beyblades were still spinning.

"Max and Mariam win this one for the Bladebreakers" said DJ

"Nice job" said Jim extending his hand to Max.

"You too" replied Max shaking Jim's hand.

"You did good" said Jasmine to Mariam.

"Thanks, you too" replied Mariam.

Bladebreakers 1 win, The Physics 0

"Next up for the Bladebreakers, Kai and April, and for The Physics, Goki and Katie" said AJ.

Kai and April stood across the bey-dish from Goki and a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

Kai looked at April, "ready" he asked.

"Lets go" replied April with a smile.

"3… 2…1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Dranzer" yelled Kai.

"Attack Syron" yelled April

"Go Cyber Falcon" yelled Goki.

"Attack Techno Hawk" yelled Katie.

April's beyblade attacked Katie's continuously. Kai's and Goki's beyblades were attacking each other brutally.

"Cyber Falcon" yelled Goki. A red falcon with cyber wings appeared.

"Dranzer" yelled Kai. His red phoenix appeared.

"Techno Hawk" yelled Katie. A red-orange hawk with a metal beak and metal claws appeared.

"Syron" yelled April. Her red dragon appeared.

"Soaring Blast" shouted Goki and Katie.

Goki's and Katie's beyblades joined and went up in the air.A blast of flames in the shape of a bird went at Kai's and April's beyblades.

"Blazing Daggers" shouted Kai and April.

After the attacks Goki's and Katie's beyblades were out of the dish.

"Another win for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

"Nice bey-battle" said April.

"Yeah" replied Katie.

"It's been fun" said Goki.

Kai nodded with a slight smile.

Bladebreakers 2 wins, The Physics 0

"For our last bey-battle, Tyson and Hilary for the Bladebreakers and Kane and Salima for The Physics" said Brad.

Tyson and Hilary stood across the bey-dish from Kane and Salima.

"Long time, no see" said Kane.

"Yeah" replied Tyson.

They set up.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

"Attack Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Go Cybrin" yelled Salima.

"Attack Darconic" yelled Kane.

Hilary's beyblade attacked Salima's matching every attack Salima's beyblade threw at hers.

Tyson's beyblade attacked Kane's. Their beyblades made the same moves at the same time and attacked each other with the same amount of force.

"Selun" yelled Hilary. Her yellow dragon appeared.

"Cybrin" yelled Salima. An orange leopard with metal claws appeared.

"Attack" they both yelled at the same time.

Hilary's beyblade attacked Salima's pushing it towards the side of the bey-dish.Salima's beyblade pushed back and switched places now pushing Hilary's beyblade towards the side of the dish.

"Darconic" yelled Kane. A dark blue dragon with metal claws and a dark blue metal tail appeared.

"Dragoon" yelled Tyson. His blue dragon appeared.

"Go" they both yelled. Their beyblades attacked.

Tyson's beyblade went up in the air and Kane's followed. Their beyblades began to attack in the air, with each hit defining gravity even more. Finally as their beyblades began to fall back down they started to attack burtally.

"Metallic Delete" shouted Kane and Salima.

Kane's and Salima's beyblades joined and a metal looked tornado went at Tyson's and Hilary's beyblades.

"Ancient Hurricane" shouted Tyson and Hilary.

After the attacks Kane's and Salima's beyblades had stopped and Tyson's and Hilary's beyblades wobbled around in the dish and then stopped.

"Tyson and Hilary win another one for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

"That was fun" said Hilary.

Salima smiled, "yeah" she replied.

"I'll get you next time" said Kane extending his hand to Tyson.

"Looking forward to it" replied Tyson shaking Kane's hand.

Bladebreakers 3 wins, The Physics 0

"Well that's it for today, see you next in Madrid, Spain" said Brad.

"Well done" said Hiro as Tyson and Hilary got back to the group.

"Come on let's get going" said Hiro walking towards the exit of the stadium.

The rest of the team followed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm sorry it's so short but next chapter will make up for it!**_

**_Well we're looking at 2 or 3 more chapters left… wow!_**

_**Well please review!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	24. Day 5 A Few More Beybattles

_**Hey thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe that the story's coming to an end this quickly either! Just to let you know after this chapter there is only two chapters left! T-T**_

_**Well here's chapter 24!**_

**Chapter 24: Day 5- A Few More Bey-blattles**

"Welcome back, were in day 5 of the tournament, located in Madrid, Spain" said Brad.

"Today we've got the Bladebreakers going against F Dynasty" said AJ.

"First up for the Bladebreakers are Ray and Mariah, and for F Dynasty are Makayla and Jake" said Brad.

"Let's see how our first bey-battle of today will turn out" said AJ.

Ray and Mariah walked up to the bey-dish. They stood across from a boy with black hair and brown eyes, and a girl with pale blue hair and light green eyes.

"Ready Ray" asked Mariah.

"Ready" he replied.

"3… 2… 1" DJ counted down.

"Let It Rip" yelled Ray, Mariah, Makayla, and Jake as they launched their beyblades.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Go Driger" yelled Ray.

"Attack" yelled Makayla ad Jake.

Mariah's beyblade attacked Makayla's swiftly pushing it towards the side of the bey-dish with every attack.

Ray's and Jake's beyblades attacked each other brutally.

"Blitzar" called Makayla. A light purple griffin with a red diamond on its chest appeared.

"Galux" called Mariah. Her bit beast appeared.

"Secno" called Jake. A red griffin with a dark blue diamond on its forehead appeared.

"Driger" called Ray. His bit beast appeared.

"Time Struck" shouted Jake and Makayla.

"Tiger's Velocity" shouted Ray and Mariah.

After the attacks Ray's and Mariah's beyblades were still spinning and Jake's and Makayla's beyblades had stopped.

"Ray and Mariah win one for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

Bladebreakers 1 win, F Dynasty 0

"Next up for the Bladebreakers are Max and Mariam, and for F Dynasty, Zack and Monique" said AJ.

Max and Mariam stood across from a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, and a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

"Sharkrash Attack" yelled Mariam.

Mariam's beyblade attacked Monique's beyblade brutally.

Zack's beyblade attacked Max's beyblade but had little effect.

"Balin" called Monique. A dark blue dragon with a black music note on its forehead appeared.

"Sharkrash" called Mariam. Her bit beast appeared.

"Danto" called Zack. A jade dragon with a blue music note on its chest appeared.

"Draciel" called Max. His bit beast appeared.

"Lightning Dancer" shouted Zack and Monique.

"White Water Cascade" shouted Max and Mariam.

Their beyblades attacked.

After the attacks all four beyblades had stopped.

"It's a tie! And the rule book says if there's a tie both teams get a win added to there score" said DJ.

Bladebreakers 2 wins, F Dynasty 1

"Well that's the first tie we've seen for the Bladebreakers" said AJ.

"Yeah… well up next are Tyson and Hilary for the Bladebreakers, and Raul and Julia for F Dynasty" said Brad.

Hilary and Tyson walked up to the bey-dish. They stood across from Raul and Julia.

"Ready… 3… 2… 1" said DJ.

"Let It Rip" yelled Tyson, Hilary, Raul, and Julia as they launched their beyblades.

"Go Torch Pegasus" yelled Raul.

"Attack Thunder Pegasus" yelled Julia.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

"Attack Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

All 4 beyblades attacked.

Julia's beyblade attacked Hilary's beyblade with equal force.

Tyson's beyblades continuously attacked Raul's pushing it towards the side of the dish with every hit.

"Torch Pegasus" called Raul. His bit beast appeared.

"Dragoon" called Tyson. His bit beast appeared.

"Thunder Pegasus" called Julia. Her bit beast appeared.

"Selun" called Hilary. Her bit beast appeared.

"Gemini Attack" shouted Julia and Raul.

"Ancient Hurricane" shouted Tyson and Hilary.

Tyson's and Hilary's beyblades blew Julia's and Raul's beyblades out of the dish.

"Tyson and Hilary win another one for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

Bladebreakers 3 wins, F Dynasty 1

"Well that's it for today, see you next time in Las Vegas, USA" said Brad.

------------------------------- In the Bladebreakers hotel room.

"We're going to the US… I've gotta call my dad maybe ha and my brother can make it" said April happily. She grabbed her cell phone and started to dial.

"Well she's excited" said Ray.

"What do you expect? She hasn't seen her dad or brother in a while" replied Hiro.

"Yeah" said Max.

April closed her cell phone.

"They said that they'd be there, this is so cool" said April.

"Ok, go get packed so we can be ready to go when we have to" said Hiro.

"Ok" replied April.

She went into her room and grabbed her light blue backpack. She started to throw her stuff in there. Kai came in a few minutes after her.

"Hey Kai" said April.

"Hn" he replied.

"I can't wait to get to the US, I'll get to see my brother again" said April happily.

Kai smiled slightly.

"What's wrong" asked April.

"Nothing" replied Kai.

April smiled.

"Ok let's get going" she said.

She threw her backpack over her shoulder and kissed Kai lightly before she walked out of the room. Kai smirked. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

They were at the hotel in Las Vegas by 9:30.

"Ok, just grab a room" said Hiro walking into the room closest to him.

They all took the same room as their partners.

April put her bag on her bed and walked over to where Kai was sitting on the window sill.

"Kai" asked April.

"Hn" was his reply.

"Are you sure you're ok" asked April sitting down next to him.

"Yeah" replied Kai.

April smiled, "ok" she said.

She leaned towards him and kissed him. Kai put his hand on her back and pulled her closer to himself deepening the kiss. They broke apart to breath. April went to get up but Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another deep kiss. When they broke apart April smiled.

She looked at the clock, 10:30.

"Don't stay up to late" she said kissing him lightly on the lips once again.

"Night" said April as she lay down on her bed.

"Night" replied Kai watching her as she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's it hope you liked it!**_

_**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	25. Day 6 Beyblading and Family

**_Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry that I took so long to up date!_**

**_I've had Softball practice and a lot of homework lately so please bare with me it's the last two chapters and I'm doing the best I can to make them decent!_**

_**Anyway thanks a lot and here's chapter 25!**_

**Chapter 25: Beyblading, Family, and Fun**

The Bladebreakers were down in a training area just outside the bey-stadium. Hilary and Mariah were talking, Tyson and Max were having a bey-battle and Ray and Mariam were watching. Kenny was looking over data on his computer, April was running her beyblade through a small obstacle course, Kai was leaning against the wall watching her, and Hiro was no where to be found.

April called Syron back to herself after successfully completing the obstacle course. She looked up at Kai. He smiled as a reply.

"April" called Hiro. She turned around to face him.

"Someone's here to see you" said Hiro as he stepped aside.

A boy that looked like he was just a year or two younger that Hiro came into view. He had black hair and deep brown eyes. April's lips curled up into a smile.

"Kyle" she yelled happily running over to the boy.

"Hey April" replied Kyle.

"I missed you" said April.

"Same here sis" replied Kyle.

"Where's dad" asked April.

"Looking for our seats" replied Kyle.

"Cool" said April. "Well you've met my coach Hiro so I'll introduce you to the rest of the team" she said happily.

"That's Tyson, Hilary, Max, Mariam, Ray, Mariah, Kenny, and that's Kai" said April as she pointed to each one of her teammates.

"Hi" replied Kyle.

"I'm so happy you two are here" said April.

"Me too. Well I'm gonna go see if dad found our seats yet… see you later" said Kyle giving April another hug.

"Ok, see ya" replied April.

"Alright let's get going" said Hiro once Kyle left. The Bladebreakers followed Hiro into the bey-stadium.

"Welcome to day 6 of the tournament. Today we have the All Starz and the Bladebreakers going against each other" said Brad.

"This should be good" said AJ.

"First up for the Bladebreakers are Max and Mariam, and Rick and Nicole for the All Starz" said Brad.

"All right let's go down to DJ for the start" said AJ.

"Ok, teams please send up your beybladers" said DJ.

Max and Mariam walked up to the dish. They stood across from Rick and a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Ready… 3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Draciel" yelled Max.

"Do your thing Sharkrash" yelled Mariam.

"Attack" yelled Rick and Nicole at the same time.

Mariam's beyblade attacked Nicole's beyblade brutally. With every hit Nicole's beyblade moved closer to the side of the dish. But as Thunder Buffalo got closer to the side of the dish Nicole's beyblade began to push Sharkrash back leaving their beyblades evenly matched.

Rick's beyblade began to attack Max's beyblade. It made little progress but still inched towards the side of the dish. Draciel began to push Rock Bison back towards the other side of the dish.

"Thunder Buffalo" called Nicole. A black buffalo with yellow markings on its feet appeared.

"Sharkrash" called Mariam. Her purple shark appeared.

"Rock Bison" called Rick. His bit beast appeared.

"Draciel" called Max. His black turtle appeared.

"Thunder Stampede" shouted Rick and Nicole.

"White Water Cascade" shouted Max and Mariam.

Their beyblades attacked. After the attacks all four beyblades landed outside of the dish.

"It's a tie… a win for both teams" said DJ.

Bladebreakers 1 win, All Starz 1

"Next up for the Bladebreakers are Tyson and Hilary, going up against Michael and Emily from the All Starz" said AJ.

Tyson and Hilary walked up to the bey-dish. They stood across from Michael and Emily.

They readied their beyblades as DJ counted down.

"Let It Rip" they all yelled as they launched their beyblades.

"Go Selun" yelled Hilary.

"Attack Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Go Trygle" yelled Michael.

"Go get them Trygator" yelled Emily.

Hilary's and Emily's beyblades attacked each other. Trygator pushed Selun towards the side of the bey-dish slowly and Hilary's beyblade pushed back.

Michael's beyblade and Tyson's beyblade continued to attack brutally, but with equal force.

"Selun" called Hilary. Her yellow dragon appeared.

"Trygator" called Emily. Her bit beast appeared.

"Trygle" called Michael. His bit beast appeared.

"Dragoon" called Tyson. His blue dragon appeared.

"Cannon Smash" shouted Michael and Emily at the same time.

"Ancient Hurricane" shouted Tyson and Hilary.

Their beyblades attacked. After the attacks Tyson's and Hilary's beyblades were still spinning strong and Michael's and Emily's beyblades wobbled around in the dish a little and then stopped.

"That's a win for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

Bladebreakers 2 wins, All Starz 1

"Up next for the Bladebreakers are Ray and Mariah, and for the All Starz, Eddy and Emma" said Brad.

Ray and Mariah went up to the bey-dish. They stood across the dish from Eddy and a girl with brown hair and light purple eyes.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Show them how it's done Driger" yelled Ray.

"Attack Trypio" yelled Eddy.

"Get them Scipio" yelled Emma.

Mariah's and Emma's beyblades attacked each others brutally and continuously, pushing each others beyblades towards the sides of the dish with equal force.

Ray's beyblade attacked Eddy's swiftly causing it to inch towards the wall of the dish.

"Scipio" called Emma. A red scorpion with black markings on its tail appeared.

"Galux" called Mariah. Her bit beast appeared.

"Driger" called Ray. His white tiger appeared.

"Trypio" called Eddy. His bit beast appeared.

"Poisonous Strike" shouted Eddy and Emma.

"Tiger's Velocity" shouted Ray and Mariah.

Their beyblades attacked. After the attacks Ray's and Mariah's beyblades were still spinning in the dish and Eddy's and Emma's beyblades had landed outside of the dish.

"And it's a win for the Bladebreakers" said DJ.

"Well that's it for today, see you for the last part of the tournament in Moscow, Russia" said Brad.

Ray and Mariah walked back down to the team.

"Well done" said Hiro.

They walked back down to the small training area outside the bey-stadium. April's Dad and her brother were waiting for them.

"Hey… so what did you think" asked April.

"You guys did great" replied Kyle.

"Sorry you didn't get to see me and Kai beyblade" said April.

"We'll watch you tomorrow on tv" replied her brother.

April smiled.

"Well we've got a plane to catch so see you soon" said her dad giving her a hug. "Have fun" he said.

"I will, thanks dad" replied April.

"Bye" said Kyle giving her a hug.

"See you later" replied April.

After April's dad and brother left the Bladebreakers went up to their hotel room.

"When dose our plane leave" asked Max.

"Around 3 pm" replied Hiro.

"Well what time is it now" asked Mariah.

"1" replied Kenny.

"Good, that gives us time to pack, eat lunch and then head out" said Hiro. "Well get going" he said.

They all went into their rooms and started to pack.

By 2:30 the Bladebreakers were done eating and were on their way to the air port. When they got there they followed Hiro through the crowd as they walked towards the platform.

At 6 o'clock they had arrived at the hotel in Moscow and were putting their things in their rooms.

April put her stuff on her bed and walked over to the window sill and sat down. Kai put his stuff down on his bed and walked over to the window, he leaned against the wall next to April. They watched the snow fall gently outside.

"Kai" asked April.

"Hn" replied Kai.

"Do you ever think about the future" she asked.

Kai shrugged.

"What do you see" asked April looking up at him.

Kai looked down at her, "You" he replied.

April blushed slightly and smiled.

"What do you see" he asked.

April looked outside for a minute and then back at him, "you" she replied.

Kai smirked and leaned down to kiss her softly. April wrapped her arms around his neck and Kai pulled her up deepening the kiss.

"Kai, April, Hiro says…" said Hilary as she opened the door.

Kai and April broke apart quickly.

"We're you guys… are you two together? Why didn't you tell us" asked Hilary.

"We didn't exactly…" replied April but Hilary was already out in the main room telling the rest of the team what she had saw.

April looked over at Kai, "well they were going to find out sooner or later" she said.

Kai rolled his eyes and took her hand. They walked out into the main room.

The rest of the team watched them come out of the room.

"Are you two really together" asked Mariah.

April nodded.

"I don't believe it… prove it" said Tyson.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss her" replied Tyson.

Kai smirked and pulled April into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart April blushed.

"It's about time" said Max and Hiro at the same time.

"That's so cute" said Mariah.

"Why didn't you tell us" asked Hilary.

"How long have you been together" asked Mariam.

"Alright everyone you can ask them questions later right now we have to go down for dinner" said Hiro.

April mouthed a thank you to Hiro and he smiled as a reply.

"We'll be right down" said April.

"Don't take all night" replied Mariam with a smirk as she shut the door behind her.

April turned to Kai, "did you mean what you said earlier" she asked.

"Yes" replied Kai.

April smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Me too" she said.

Kai smiled, "come on" he said holding out his hand.

"Ok" replied April as she took his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's it, I hope you liked it, sorry if it was a little short!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**The last chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Mythicalspirit14**_


	26. One More Battle, One More Time

**A/N:** Chapter is redone!

I can't believe it but here's chapter 26, the last chapter.

**Chapter 26: One More Battle, One More Time**

"April wake up." whispered Kai. "April…" he said quietly while giving her shoulder a gentle shake.

April opened her eyes slightly, "What?" she asked.

"Come on, get out of bed." replied Kai.

April groaned and closed her eyes again intended on going back to sleep.

Kai leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"No fair." mumbled April sitting up.

"Just get up and get dressed." Kai responded.

April groaned as she got out of bed. She grabbed a blue shirt with a white dragon on it and dark blue jeans out of her bag. Kai walked out of the room and leaned against the wall next to the door. April came out of the room two minutes later.

"So why are we up so early?" asked April.

"You'll see." replied Kai handing April her coat and kissing her lightly.

April followed Kai down into the lobby and then outside the building. As they walked outside Kai took April's hand. They walked down the streets of still closed stores, the street lights were still on, making the snow beneath them glisten. It had stopped snowing earlier that morning leaving a fresh layer of snow covering the sidewalks and buildings.

Kai stopped and looked at April, "Close your eyes." he said.

April rolled her eyes and then closed them allowing Kai to take her where they were going. Kai positioned her to face the east and let go of her hand. "Open your eyes." he commanded quietly.

April opened her eyes. They were standing on the side of a bridge over a frozen river. The sun was beginning to rise making the snow on the thin layer of ice on the river to glisten different shades of red, yellow, orange, and pink.

"Wow…" she mumbled as she took in the view.

Kai smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. April leaned her back against his chest taking in the warmth of his body. They stood like that in silence for a few minutes.

"It's times like these where I wish time would just stop… and I could be in your arms forever." whispered April.

Kai smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. "Me too." he replied quietly.

They watched the sun rise without speaking, just taking in the warmth of each others bodies.

"Do you think we should go back?" April questioned quietly.

"Yeah." replied Kai. After a few more minutes they began to walk back.

"And where were you two?" asked Hiro as Kai and April walked back into the main room. April shrugged.

"Yeah sure." said Max.

"They were probably making out somewhere." stated Tyson with a smirk. Kai glared at him.

"Alright, that's enough." Hiro stated.

"We're going to go down for breakfast and then we'll do a little practicing to warm up."

"Ok."

"Alright."

"Whatever."

After Breakfast

"OK, this is our last chance to practice before final part of the tournament so let's make this good. Ready Chief?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah." replied Kenny.

"Who do you want to see first?" asked Hiro.

"Tyson against Mariam." replied Kenny looking up from his computer screen.

"Alright, you two are up." stated Hiro motioning towards the dish.

Tyson and Mariam walked up to the bey-dish. "Ready?" asked Hiro. "Yeah." replied Tyson. "Let's go." replied Mariam.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tyson and Mariam launched their beyblades.

"Go Sharkrash!" yelled Mariam.

"Go Dragoon!" yelled Tyson.

Tyson's beyblade began to push Mariam's towards the side of the dish.

"Sharkrash!" called Mariam. Her purple and green shark appeared.

"Dragoon!" called Tyson. His bit beast appeared.

"Swirling Vortex!" shouted Mariam.

"Galaxy Storm!" shouted Tyson.

After the attacks Mariam's beyblade had stopped spinning and Tyson's wobbled around in the dish.

"Nice job." said Hiro quietly as he watched them step down and join the team.

"Thanks." replied Tyson and Mariam.

"Ok, Max and Mariah are up next." stated Hiro. They walked up to the bey-dish and set up.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip!" Hiro excalimed.

Max and Mariah launched their beyblades. "Attack Galux!" yelled Mariah. "Go Draciel!" yelled Max.

Mariah's beyblade attacked Max's having little effect against his defense.

"Draciel!" called Max. His black turtle appeared.

"Galux!" called Mariah. Her bit beast appeared.

"Cat Bites!" shouted Mariah.

"Gravity Control!" shouted Max.

After the attacks Mariah's beyblade was out of the dish and Max's beyblade was just holding on inside of the dish.

"Very good." Hiro commented. "April and Ray you're up." he said.

April and Ray walked up to the dish.

"3… 2… 1…" Hiro counted down.

"Let It Rip!" yelled Ray and April as they launched their beyblades.

"Come on Syron!" yelled April.

"Go Driger!" yelled Ray.

Ray's beyblade circled April's attacking it continuously.

"Syron!" called April. Her bit beast appeared.

"Driger!" called Ray. His bit beast appeared.

"Dragon Fire!" shouted April.

"Gatlin Claw!" shouted Ray.

After the attacks Ray's beyblade had stopped and April's was still spinning.

"Alright, well done. Last two, Kai and Hilary!" said Hiro.

Kai and Hilary walked up to the bey-dish.

"3… 2… 1…" Max counted down.

"Let It Rip!" excalimed Kai and Hilary as they launched their beyblades.

"Dranzer!" yelled Kai. His bit beast appeared.

"Go Selun!" yelled Hilary. Her bit beast appeared.

"Blazing Gig!" shouted Kai.

"Lightning Storm!" shouted Hilary.

After the attacks Hilary's beyblade was out of the dish and Kai's beyblade was still spinning strong inside.

"That was fast…" mumbled Max.

"Very good." stated Hiro. "If we blade like that later we'll do really well."

"Well it's 1 so we can go grab lunch and then rest until the start of the tournament tonight." said Hiro.

"Alright."

"Cool."

"Let's go."

"Alright we're all here and we're all ready. Just blade the best you can out there and we'll do fine. And remember if we win, that's great, if we lose, it's no big deal we're here to have fun. Now let's get out there and show them what the Bladebreakers can do." said Hiro.

"Yeah!" excalimed everyone happily.

"Welcome to the last day of the tournament, here in Moscow, Russia" said Brad.

"Today we've got the Bladebreakers going up against Blitzkrieg X" said AJ.

"Currently in last place are the Coatixs, with the Destiny Fighters in 6th, and the Demon Hunters in 5th" said Brad.

"In 4th we've got The Physics, in 3rd we've got the All Starz, ands in 2nd is F Dynasty" said AJ.

"And for 1st place the Bladebreakers are tied with Blitzkrieg X and amazingly that's how it's been the whole tournament" said Brad.

"So today we'll find our Champions" said AJ.

"Great… well let's go down to DJ for the start" said Brad.

"Are you ready to beyblade" yelled DJ. The audience cheered.

"Alright, first up for the Bladebreakers are Tyson and Hilary, they're going up against Spencer and Liz from Blitzkrieg X" said DJ.

Tyson and Hilary walked up to the bey-dish and set up. They stood across the dish from Spencer and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ready… 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP" shouted DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Let's go Selun" yelled Hilary.

"Go Dragoon" yelled Tyson.

"Get them Seaborg" yelled Spencer.

"Attacked Crinan" yelled Liz.

Liz's beyblade attacked Hilary's causing it to move towards the side of the dish, but Hilary's beyblade pushed back and made Liz's beyblade move towards the other side of the dish.

Spencer's beyblade attacked Tyson's brutally, but every hit Tyson's beyblade matched with one of his own.

"Crinan" called Liz. A purple dolphin with a black crescent moon on its forehead appeared.

"Selun" called Hilary. Her yellow dragon appeared.

"Dragoon" called Tyson. His blue dragon appeared.

"Seaborg" called Spencer. His whale bit beast appeared.

"Dark Ocean" shouted Spencer and Liz.

"Ancient Hurricane" shouted Tyson and Hilary.

Their beyblades attacked. After their attacks Spencer's and Liz's beyblades were outside of the stadium and Tyson's and Hilary's beyblades were still spinning in the dish.

"That's a win for the Bladebreakers, and they're up one to zero" said DJ.

"Up next for the Bladebreakers are Ray and Mariah and for Blitzkrieg X are Bryan and Abigail" said Brad.

Ray and Mariah stood across the bey-dish from Bryan and a girl with black hair and sea blue eyes.  
"Ready… 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP" yelled DJ.

They launched their beyblades.

"Go Galux" yelled Mariah.

"Show them how it's done Driger" yelled Ray.

"Go get them Trinic" yelled Abigail.

"Attack Falborg" yelled Bryan.

Bryan's beyblade went up in the air and came down hard on top of Ray's beyblade. Driger regained its balance and attacked Bryan's beyblade swiftly.

Abigail's beyblade forced Mariah's towards the side of the dish and continued to attack brutally.

"Galux" called Mariah. Her pink leopard appeared.

"Trinic" called Abigail. A red eagle with a black star on its chest appeared.

"Driger" called Ray. His white tiger appeared.

"Falborg" called Bryan. His black and yellow falcon appeared.

"Dark Streak" shouted Bryan and Abigail.

"Tiger's Velocity" shouted Ray and Mariah.

Their beyblades attacked. After the attacks all 4 beyblades were wobbling around in the dish.

"Looks like it's up to which team can hold out longer" said DJ.

Mariah's beyblade stopped.

"If Ray loses it now Blitzkrieg X will win this one" said DJ.

Abigail's beyblade stopped.

"Now it's between Ray and Bryan" said DJ.

Ray's beyblade stopped.

"And Blitzkrieg X wins this one. One win for the Bladebreakers and one win for Blitzkrieg X" announced DJ.

"It's alright guys" said Mariam. "Yeah, no big" said Max.

"Thanks" replied Ray and Mariah.

"And for our last bey-battle we have Tala and Alyssa for Blitzkrieg X and for the Bladebreakers, Kai and April" said AJ.

Kai and April walked up to the bey-dish. They set up their beyblades across from Tala and a girl with blond hair and piercing green eyes.

"You won't win this time" said Alyssa.

"We'll see" replied April.

"3… 2… 1" said DJ.

"LET IT RIP" yelled Kai, April, Tala, and Alyssa as they launched their beyblades.

"Let's go Syron" yelled April. Her red dragon appeared.

"Dranzer Attack" yelled Kai. His red phoenix appeared.

"Come on Liskar" yelled Alyssa. A blue fox with orange flamed feet and a black diamond on its forehead appeared.

"Go Wolborg" yelled Tala. His white wolf appeared.

"Phoenix's Wrath" yelled Kai.

His beyblade went up into the air, fire building around it and started down towards Tala's beyblade.

"Novae Rog" yelled Tala.

Ice surrounded his beyblade as it went at Kai's. Their beyblades collided causing a loud explosion.

"Dragon Fire" yelled April.

Her beyblade became engulfed in flames as they took forms of dragons and went at Alyssa's beyblade.

"Artic Freeze" yelled Alyssa.

Ice formed around her beyblade as it went at April's. After their attacks their beyblades continued to attack brutally as both of them stood back up.

"Artic Novae" shouted Tala and Alyssa.

"Destines Flames" shouted Kai and April.

All 4 beyblades attacked with their ultimate strength. After the dust cleared none of the beyblades were in sight.

"Where are they" asked DJ.

The beybladers looked up, the 4 beyblades were falling.

"It all comes down to this" said DJ.

All 4 beyblades landed in the dish wobbling. Tala's and Alyssa's beyblades stopped spinning just before Kai's and April's beyblades did.

"And the Bladebreakers win! Two wins Bladebreakers, one win Blitzkrieg X" announced DJ.

"Yes" said April jumping up happily.

She hugged Kai tightly and kissed him quickly.

Kai smirked.

"We did it" said April.

"Yeah" replied Kai, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

The audience cheered louder when they broke apart, both with a slight blush on their faces.

"Alright, we have The Coatixs in last place, in 7th place we have the Destiny fighters, in 6th are the Demon Fighters, in 5th are The Physics, in 4th are F Dynasty, in 3rd are the All Starz with 18 wins, with 20 wins are Blitzkrieg X in 2nd, and in 1st with 21 wins are the Bladebreakers! Give it up for the champions" yelled DJ.

The audience cheered loudly, people standing up happily. The Bladebreakers all cheered happily and walked up to the bey-dish.

"The world champions… the Bladebreakers!"

"I can't believe we did it… I can't believe we won" said Hilary.

"You guys did great, congratulations" said Hiro.

"You helped" said Tyson.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it with out you and Chief" said Max.

They all stood in a circle and put their hands in, "BLADEBREAKERS!" they cheered.

"April."

April turned around to see her mom. "Hey mom! Wow I can't believe you came to Russia to see this" said April giving her mother a hug.

"You guys did great, I'm proud of you" replied her mom.

"Thanks" replied April.

"Come here I need to talk to you for a minute" said her mom.

"Ok… be right back" said April following her mom.

"Hey Kai" said Tala.

Kai turned to face him.

"Nice job, you deserve it" said Tala putting his hand out.

Kai shook it, "thanks" he replied.

"Keep that one" said Tala motioning towards April.

"Planning on it" replied Kai; "same to you" he said motioning towards Alyssa.

"I will" replied Tala, "see ya" he said walking away.

"Later" replied Kai.

"Kai… well done" said Hiro.

Kai nodded once as a reply.

"I'll be back" he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Hiro.

"Out… I'll be back" replied Kai.

"Alright" said Hiro.

"We did it" said Max.

"It feels great" said Mariah.

"Yeah" replied Mariam.

April came back over to the group. Ray looked up at her; there were tears in her eyes.

"April are you alright?" he asked.

Kai walked down the side walk. The street lights were on and it was snowing lightly. He walked onto the bridge where he and April were earlier that day and stopped to look down at the river. He smiled as he remembered earlier that day.

'_So many times I've walked these streets, to get away from something, to find something, or just to take a break from everything. So many problems have resided on these streets, but this is the first time I've walked these streets because of the feelings I have for a girl' _Kai thought to himself.

"_Is that a bad thing?" _asked Dranzer.

"_I never said it was." _replied Kai.

"_Good, because you do realize that your feelings for this girl have made us stronger?" _said Dranzer.

"_Every day I see her face I'm reminded of it." _replied Kai.

"_Then why don't you tell her your complete feelings? Because you never know what will happen." _said Dranzer.

Kai looked up at the moon now shining through the clouds. _"Should I?" _he asked.

"_Yes." _replied Dranzer.

"Then I will." mumbled Kai.

April was standing out on the balcony looking down at the side walk. The snow was falling on her shoulders but she didn't care. The door behind her opened and closed.

"Here, Hiro said to give you this." stated Ray handing April a red blanket.

"Thanks." replied April quietly as she put it around her shoulders.

"We're going down to dinner… are you coming?" asked Ray.

"No thanks, I'll stay up here." April mumbled as a response.

They stood on the balcony in silence for a few minutes.

"You really care for him don't you?" asked Ray.

"Yeah." replied April.

"It's good for him he needs someone." said Ray leaning on the railing next to her.

"So dose Mariah…" replied April with a smile.

Ray blushed slightly. "You two make a cute couple." she added.

"Yeah… I love her… but I can't help feeling that I can't give her all of my love until I know something" replied Ray.

"What's that?" asked April.

"I love Mariah deeply, but there's someone else I care for too… and I can't help feeling I've gotta make sure she's safe…" replied Ray.

"Oh yeah… and who's she?" asked April.

Ray looked over at her, "You." he replied.

April's eyes widened. "You don't have to worry about me… I've got Kai." she replied.

"I know… but if he ever hurts you… I want you to know I'm here." he said.

"I don't think he'd do anything to hurt me… but thank you." replied April.

Ray looked at her again and kissed her lightly on the cheek. April blushed slightly.

"See ya in a little bit." said Ray as he walked back into the main room. "Yeah." replied April.

She looked back down at the snow covered street. _'Sorry Ray, but I love Kai' _she thought to herself.

April stood out on the balcony watching as every so often a person would walk by. Finally she noticed Kai walking into the building. A few minutes later he walked into the room. He looked around the empty room and saw April out on the balcony through the glass door. He walked out onto the balcony quietly, April turned around to face him and Kai pulled her into a loving kiss.

"What was that for?" asked April when they finally broke apart. Kai shrugged and kissed her gently.

April wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. Kai leaned his head on hers and they stood like that for a few minutes in silence.

"Kai?" April questioned.

"Hn?" he replied.

"I need to tell you something…" said April pulling slightly out of the embrace to look up at him. Her brown eyes slowly faded to a deep blue as tears began to fill them.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai gently.

"I'm going back." replied April.

"We're all going back." replied Kai slightly confused.

"That's not what I mean…" said April looking away from him. Kai took her chin gently and turned her head so she was looking at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm… moving back to America." replied April a tear running down her cheek.

"What… when?" asked Kai?

"A few day's after we get back to Japan." replied April. A few more tears ran uncontrollably down her face as her stormy blue eyes met with his crimson eyes. "I'm sorry." she said. April began to walk away but Kai pulled her back into a tight embrace. "It's not your fault." he replied.

"I don't want to leave you… I'm so sorry." April cried into his chest.

"It's ok, we'll be ok." said Kai. A tear ran down his cheek and fell into her raven black hair. April looked up at him her cheeks tear stained and tried to smile. Kai kissed her passionately. When they broke apart April leaned her head against his chest once again, closing her eyes. Kai held her tightly leaning his back against the railing of the balcony.

"I'll miss you more than anything…" April mumbled.

"Me too…" replied Kai.

A few days later.

The Bladebreakers stood in the air port in Tokyo, none of them saying a word.

"Well we should probably get going…" said April's mother.

"Alright, let me say good bye to my friends." replied April.

"Ok." said her mother as she walked away.

"Hiro, I want to thank you for being like a brother to me during this tournament's" said April giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you." he replied. "And here's one more little piece of advice for you… what's meant to be will find a way." he whispered in her ear.

"I hope so." replied April. She now stood in front of Tyson.

"Tyson… thanks for being… you… it honestly helped." said April hugging him. Tyson nodded as a reply.

"Hilary, thank you for being my friend…" April stated. "I'm glad I could." replied Hilary giving her a hug.

"Max, thanks for making me laugh when no one else could." April mumbled with a smile. "You're welcome." replied Max with a smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Mariam, you were like a sister, thanks for that…" April continued. "Any time." replied Mariam returning the hug.

"Kenny, thanks for all the awesome things you did with my beyblade." said April.

"Glad to help." replied Kenny.

"Mariah, thanks for being my friend." said April. "Good bye April." replied Mariah her face tear stained.

"And Ray… thanks for everything." said April. She hugged him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Bye." replied Ray.

April looked around tears building in her eyes, "Has anyone seen Kai?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh… ok… good bye." she said as she walked away.

April walked through the crowd tears running down her cheeks. A hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled into a deep kiss. When she opened her eyes she smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming…" she said tears running down her face.

"I wouldn't let you go with out seeing you again." replied Kai.

"I love you." mumbled April. Kai pulled out of the embrace slightly to look at her, "What?" he asked.

"I love you. I love you more than anything I just wasn't able to say it. But I do, I love you Kai…" replied April.

Kai smiled and pulled her into a loving kiss. "I love you too." he replied after they broke apart.

Kai took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to April, "Open it." he mumbled.

April opened the little red box and inside was a golden chain with a ruby phoenix charm at the end of it.

"Thank you…" said April.

"Now you know I'll always be your phoenix." said Kai.

April smiled and gave him a small box. "It's not much, but I got it for you." she said.

Kai opened the box and inside was a silver chain necklace with a red dragon at the end of it, and under it was a picture of April and him sleeping in the chair. He smiled.

"And I'll always be your dragon." whispered April.

Kai looked at her and kissed her again.

"I love you..." she cried.

"I love you too." replied Kai.

"I've gotta go… good bye…" said April.

"Not good bye, good bye is forever, just good night." replied Kai kissing her gently.

April smiled and walked away.

April took a deep breath as she made her way over to her mother, hugging the small box to her chest.

"… You really do care for him… don't you?"

April met her mother's gaze as she asked this. She could only nod slightly as a reply. Her mother's gaze softened as she looked down at her daughter.

"Then I guess I have no other choice… we're staying here." her mother stated.

"W-what?" April questioned astonished at what she had just heard.

"We're staying here. I'll call your father and tell him that there is an important matter to which I have to attend to here… my daughters heart." he mother replied with a smile.

"But… what do you think he'll say?" April questioned.

Her mother smiled. "Are you kidding? He'll probably fly your brother and himself down here as fast as he can so he can meet this boy… April… you're father will understand… and I'm sure he'll agree that you are more important then any job that either of us have… we'll work it out in the end. But for now I want you to go to that boy and I want you to tell him that you'll be here as long as he'll have you… because we won't leave until that happens… if it ever does."

April's eyes brightened as she listened to this. As she finished she hugged her tightly before smiling up at her and turning to back towards the exit of the air port.

Her mother smiled as she watched her run towards the exit.

"Hey! Hey guys!" April's voice echoed through the streets as she ran after her team.

They stopped and turned around eyes wide as she ran towards them. "April what are you still doing here?! Won't you miss your plane?!" Hilary questioned.

"It doesn't matter any more! We've decided to stay! Have any of you seen Kai? I need to tell him." April exclaimed happily.

"He went towards the river… about ten minutes ago." Hiro replied with a gentle smile.

"Thanks!"

Crimson eyes gazed down at the slow moving water as he sighed. No one was around, only the birds made any sound besides the river as the water glistened in the sun.

"You know… no one ever really benefits from being alone… especially when they know that someone is there for them."

Kai's eyes widened as he turned around to meet the brown gaze of April. She smiled gently as he got to his feet.

"What are you doing here? Did you miss your flight?" he questioned.

April's smile widened. "There's been a slight change of plans… it looks like I'm not leaving after all… I guess you'll just have to get used to me being around for a while, because I'm not going anywhere." April replied.

Kai smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. "I don't know... there's just something about his that has 'I think I'm a little lost.' written all over it…" Kai mumbled bringing his face closer to hers.

April laughed. "Yeah? Well this time… I think I'll give in and tell you… you might be right… but don't expect it to happen again. " she replied.

Kai smirked. "I think I can live with that." he stated as he captured her lips in his own in a deep kiss.

**The End**

**A/N: **Alright, I had to redo this ending because my sequel isn't working out so here's the absolute ending to this story! please let me know how it is! I'm taking down MDPMBB because, like I said it's not working, and it no longer fits so sorry to all of my readers but I hope you like this ending!

-MS14-


End file.
